The Power of Love
by weepingelm
Summary: Merlin is a chef in a high class restaurant, he'd done well in his career but due to his working hours has problems finding a life partner. He was well loved by his friends and working associates but his shyness is a major factor in his life. On the other side of town are five men with no such problems, they work hard and play hard. As firefighters they meet people all the time.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin was just about to start work and he was expecting things to be really busy, he loved his job and wouldn't change it for the world. He was an Executive chef working in a top restaurant, that had a good reputation and a regular cliental. He was young to hold such a post, but he was recognised as having an almost magical talent in the kitchen. The only problem with the job was the hours; especially when his days off were always Monday and Tuesday, and he worked five till midnight five days a week and Friday and Sunday lunchtimes. It didn't give him much chance of meeting the partner off his dreams. There was the other problem of course, he was incredibly shy. Once he got to know people he was fine but it was always a long process for him. Working back of house didn't help either he didn't even get to see the customers.

To cap it all he wasn't that pleased with his appearance, being very slender and with large ears that he thought were enough to put anyone off. His friends all laughed at him saying he was a real looker, but he couldn't see it himself. He was too much like a twink for his liking. Why couldn't he have classical good looks like Lance, the Maître D, all the women loved him? No he was doomed to be alone unless he got himself a cat. Merlin envied Lance who was very much in love with his wife Gwen, who was one of the waitresses. Even Will who was one of the chefs had a new girlfriend every week and more of a life than him. In fact as Will often pointed out to Merlin, even Gilli the pot washer had a more exciting love life than Merlin. Once Merlin was your friend, you had a friend for life and he was very loyal and would do anything to help them.

The other side of town a group of men were also preparing for their shift. They too worked shifts, but theirs were more flexible. They were also lucky enough to have a job were getting partners wasn't so much of a problem, in as much as they were highly visible to the general public. They were the sort of guys that Merlin would love to meet, unless it was in a professional capacity, as they were fireman. The team consisted of five men, the crew officer, driver and three fire-fighters, they had all been together for several years and were a good friends as well as working together. Arthur Pendragon was the officer, Leon Knight, Arthur's second in command and the eldest at thirty three, Gwaine Green was an Irishman with a wicked sense of humour, Percy Amesbury, the tallest of the men and Eylan Smith the driver.

They were set for another busy day; it was their first day shift after their four days off. They would be on duty for the next ten and a half hours. They did two day shifts, followed by two thirteen and a half hour night shifts, before having another four days off. They worked hard and played hard, mostly together; they all loved their football, and regularly met up in the evenings for a meal or to go to the pub. Leon was the only married one in the group; he was married to Arthur's half sister Morgana. Percy was living with Mithian and Elyan was going steady with Freya, Gwaine and Arthur however were still footloose and fancy free.

Two jobs far apart, yet the two groups of people were destined to be drawn together with consequences neither of them would have imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

As Merlin went downstairs from his flat, above the restaurant, he was greeted by the owner Geoffrey Monmouth, who was a man in his late seventies. Geoffrey is a kind man, who has very little to do with the restaurant now, he put in a manager sometime ago once he started to slow down. Therefore Merlin is surprised to see him.

"Hello Merlin, just the man I wanted to see. I have some news for you"

"Hello Geoffrey, nice to see you." Merlin replied, he got on well with his boss and was always pleased to see him.

"Well thank you. Look, I'm sorry to break the news to you but I've had to sell the place. But the new owner has promised to keep you all on. I know you're not keen on change, but I needed the money, I want to move nearer my daughter now I'm getting less mobile." Geoffrey was well aware of Merlin's shyness and how he hated meeting new people. "I couldn't tell you before as the new owners wanted to keep our negotiations confidential, but she's coming down tomorrow to meet you all."

Merlin wasn't totally surprised, he knew his boss was finding it difficult to manage on his own. "That's alright Geoffrey I hope you enjoy your new life. I know you'll love seeing more of your family. What time is the new owner coming, and I'll let the other kitchen staff know."

"She'll be here at four, so if you could all come in early, I'll pay you of course." Geoffrey was secretly worried how his staff would take the news.

"That's not necessary for me, but I'll tell the rest." Merlin left his boss and went into the kitchen. It was his domain, and he was in charge of two other chefs and trainee as well as the pot washer. He loved the place, it was a bit run down and he hoped the new owner would update some of the equipment, but the staff all got on well and they produced excellent results. Once everyone was in he called them all together. There was Will and Mary the chefs, Gilli the pot washer and Daegal the trainee. The front of house staff would be told by their manager Tristan Jones.

"Guys I need you all to come in at four tomorrow, you will be paid overtime. Geoffrey has decided to move near his daughters, so has sold the restaurant and the new owner wants to meet us all tomorrow. Now before you ask me anything else, I don't know any more than that, except the new owner will be keeping us all on."

There were a few mutterings but everyone agreed to come in. Then Merlin got them working on that day's preparation before opening. They had yet another full service booked, and they all left half an hour late by the time they'd cleaned up, so they would now have to wait for the next day to see what the new was.

Just before four Merlin walked down to the restaurant, and joined the others at the tables. As usual he sat at the back. Lance and Gwen sat next to him, for support, as they knew he would be nervous. They found it strange that someone so in control in a busy kitchen, could be turned into a nervous wreck at the thought of meeting a stranger. Dead on four Geoffrey entered with a woman, very sharply dressed, and although beautiful they could all see she had a hard edge to her.

Geoffrey cleared his voice and looked round at the people who had worked for him for so long. "Thank you all for coming, you all know why of course. I'd like to say it has been a pleasure knowing you all and I'm proud of the reputation you have helped me build up, but I will speak to each of you personally before I leave so I'll waste no time and introduce you to Nimueh Lake, the new owner of Camelot." With that Geoffrey stood to one side as the new owner stepped forward.

"Hello, as Mr Monmouth has said I am the new owner of Camelot Restaurant, I'm sure he has already said I have no intention of changing the staff here. You have built up a good reputation that I want to keep. I will make changes but that's inevitable with new owners, but I will speak to the Executive chef and Manager directly about those. If anyone has any problems with the changes please speak to them first. I will be staying in the area for a while, but I do own a chain of other restaurants so will not be based here permanently." She paused and looked at them all before continuing "Now I'm not answering questions at the moment, as I want to speak to Chef Emrys and Manager Jones first so have a coffee and I will be back soon." She gave them a smile that didn't quite seem to reach her eyes. "Chef Emrys and Mr Jones come with me please."

Merlin and Tristan followed Nimueh into the office And Geoffrey stayed with the others. As they walked into the office Ms Lake sat in Tristan's normal chair and indicated for them to sit in two chairs the other side of the desk. Then she looked at them both intently. Merlin blushed under her gaze as she seemed to look him up and down like a piece of meat.

"I will start of by saying that I intend to drag this place into the twenty first century. But I expect your full cooperation. Mr Monmouth is a charming man, but has let the place slide. I plan the changes after the Christmas rush and we will close for six weeks from the middle of January. You, Mr Jones, will be helping to supervise the works, and I expect you chef, to look over the kitchen plans before then, for your thoughts. The staff will be relocated for the six week period to cover my other businesses or if they don't wish to they can take some holiday and some unpaid leave. I understand you have a married couple so I will put them together for that period."

Merlin and Tristan looked at each other before Tristan spoke out "Ms Lake we realize that the work needs doing, but it will be hard for our staff to do as you ask. Most of them are married and have partners who work in the area and some have children."

Ms Lake took a deep breath "I have looked at the staff records. Those with commitments in the area will be placed in one of my two businesses in Bristol, that's a short distance by train and the extra expenses will be covered. I'm sure you understand as a manager the need to maximise use of staff. It is something that you will all have to get used to. This won't be the last time it happens. I will expect you all to sign new contracts, and flexibility is built into them. You will work for my company and not for a specific restaurant. With the exception of you both, who will not be expected to move, except in exceptional circumstances." She then turned to Merlin "What do you have to say Chef?"

Merlin blushed once more and swallowed before answering "I believe the staff may find moving around difficult, we have a good team here and work well together."

"I'm sure you do, they won't be moving that often, but that flexibility is in all my employees' contracts. You yourself will have to move for at least three weeks while the kitchen is remodelled, you can hardly expect me to pay for idle staff." She looked at them both once more "I expect you both to explain these changes to your staff. The new contracts need to be signed within a week, but they are available for staff to look at from today. I'm sure I will have your support in this."

Neither man answered her. Nimueh glared at them "You all need to accept change, it's a hard world out there and I don't run a charity. Anyone who doesn't want to accept may of course leave, but that would be a shame. Remember no one is indispensable there's a big world out there full of people looking for work." She stood up. "Well let's go back to the rest; it's time you all got to work. I will be eating here tonight; it will give me the opportunity to access your work."

All the staff was upset at the new contracts, and there was a lot of upset. But they worked hard as usual and gave their new boss no cause for complaint, as she sat eating her food. Will had suggested spitting in her food, but was soon put in his place by Merlin. It was a dispirited group that set of home with copies of their new contracts to study. Most of them felt they would have no choice but to sign but all wanted to think about it.

Over the next couple of days Merlin found himself with an even worse problem. His new boss arrived on his doorstep the one lunchtime. Living upstairs from the restaurant meant he was easy to find.

"Hello Ms Lake, how can I help you?" asked a sleepy Merlin when he opened the door.

"May I come in Merlin?" she asked using his Christian name for the first time. Still half asleep, having not gone to bed until one that morning, he had opened the door without thinking.

He had a one bed roomed flat, that was small but suitable for his needs. It was good for work and cheap rent. It also gave him good views over the nearby countryside.

Nimueh sat down on his sofa and patted the cushion next to her. "Can we talk Merlin, please sit down."

Merlin was flummoxed, he had just let his new boss into his home and she was ordering him around. As usual his shyness took hold and he found himself sitting in the seat opposite her. There was no way he would sit next to her, that was to close. His boss looked at him in a way that made his feel most uncomfortable.

"I think we could be friends Merlin, you are a talented and good looking man. I understand you have no girlfriend at the moment and I have no one. So perhaps you could show me the area." She reached forward and took his hand.

"I'm sure I needn't move you anywhere, after all we could keep each other company." She continued to stroke Merlin's hand. "We are grownups after all."

Merlin snatched his hand away and got up. Collecting his thoughts he decided the only thing to do was be honest. "Ms Lake" he started

"Please call me Nimueh, after all we are going to be such good friends."

"Ms Lake I think I should tell you that I'm gay, I'm….." Merlin stuttered to a stop not knowing what to say next.

"Merlin, don't be silly, you've just never found the right woman that's all. I could show you so much. Look I can see your embarrassed, Geoffrey told me you were shy, I bet you're a virgin." She looked at Merlin who blushed furiously then she smiles once more "Even better, I'll let you think about it…..but let's say I could show you a good time, it would make me happy and I might not make your friends move away after all. You're a good looking man, I'm not asking for permanence just a good time for a few months. You have to lose your virginity sometime, and I could be a good teacher, in fact for that I'll let everyone keep their old contracts." With that she got up and moving towards him kissed him on the cheek. "I'll come and see you tomorrow."

After she left Merlin locked the door and then sat down stunned, he had just been propositioned, sex for his friends jobs, it wasn't fair. He sat there not even being able to think straight. A bit later he heard knocked at the door and Gwen's voice shouting. He got up and walked to the door still in a state of shock as he opened the door Gwen and Lance came bursting in.

"What's the matter Merlin, we've been knocking for ages." His friend asked him.

Then she saw his face he was as white as a sheet and trembling. "God Merlin what's the matter. Sit down" She made him sit on the sofa and took her hands in hers. Remembering what had happened he pulled his hands from hers and put his head in his hands.

"I'm not feeling very well that's all." He told her.

"That's not true Merlin what has happened, you can tell us." Lance said. He'd known Merlin for years and had never seen him looked so shaken.

Merlin tried to change the subject "What do I owe the pleasure."

"It's the contracts, I've asked a solicitor friend of mine to look through it and I'm meeting with her in a bit, do you want to come." Gwen asked. Seeing Merlin wasn't that keen she added "It's Morgana, you've met her before. Please say you'll come."

"You might not need to; Ms Lake came here just now and offered to let us keep our old contracts." Merlin tried to smile; he wasn't going to tell them more.

"What's the catch" demanded Lance "She's not the sort to change her mind. What did you offer her your body?" Lance said in jest.

Merlin blushed and wouldn't meet his friends gaze. Seeing his friend's reaction he took a deep breath. "Merlin, what's going on and none of your, I don't need to tell you looks. Just what was she after?" Lance demanded.

Merlin took a deep breath "shewantsmetosleepwithher"

"Did you just say what I think you said? Merlin you're Gay!" Gwen exclaimed.

"She said it was because I hadn't…you know." Merlin looked at his two friends "It would save all your contracts, we could go on the same" Merlin said. He sounded so lost.

"Merlin there is no way you're going to do that. Don't be so daft man." Lance was shocked Merlin was even considering it.

"I can't let you all down. I can't!" Merlin looked at Gwen "How could I face you all knowing I could have stopped all this."

"Merlin you listen to me. None of us would want that, anyway there no way you'd be able to, I mean you're not a woman, you have to want to…don't you?"

"I'd have to…..I'm going to I've got no choice." Merlin sounded determined.

"We won't let you Merlin, anyway she could change her mind later. Come on come with us and see Morgana. She might be able to help us." Lance said reasonably.

"Don't tell anyone else, please promise me." Merlin pleaded

"No way Merlin, no promises, if I think you're even thinking about it I'll tell everyone. You're not going to sacrifice yourself" Gwen told him "Why couldn't she have asked Will, he would have enjoyed it. I think we should all resign. I don't want to work for someone like that."

"Don't be daft Gwen, there's no jobs, you can't" Merlin pleaded.

"Come on, let go and meet our solicitor." Gwen pulled Merlin to his feet "Go and change, and we'll go."

The three off them set of down into town to met Gwen's friend, they were meeting in one of the coffee shops just for a chat. If Morgana could do anything they'd have an official meeting next time. They were soon sat and talking to Morgana who had already had a look at the contracts.

"There's not a lot you can do really" Morgana told them. "It's normal practice now for a contract for a firm to be with the firm, and not a particular branch. The fact that she's offering unpaid leave if you don't want to move temporarily, doesn't help your case I'm afraid. She is after all offering to pay all out of pocket expenses if you travel. If you don't accept she can lay you all off for the period and re employ afterwards. I checked with Mr Monmouth, it seems he took her word that she would keep you on, but she only bought the premises and not the business. The small print is very detailed."

"We can't let her get away with it." Gwen protested.

"What if she agreed we could keep the old contracts, could she change her mind later?" Merlin asked.

"Not without consultation, but you would need to be careful she has good lawyers looking at the purchase agreement." Morgana said

"Merlin you're not going to do it, and that's final." Gwen said

Merlin was determined to do what was right for his friends. Morgana looked at the pair. There was clearly something they weren't telling her.

"Have you had a different offer?" she asked Merlin blushed furiously. Then someone came into the shop and walked towards them.

"Hello fancy seeing you here." It was Nimueh. Merlin looked at her and blushed once more and refused t meet her eye."Mr and Mrs De Luc, nice to see you. Merlin who is your girlfriend?" she asked with a venomous look in her eye "I thought you said you were gay?"

Morgana looked at the other woman, and had a good idea what was going on. She had worked in her job long enough to spot things about people. She had also noticed someone else enter the shop behind Ms Lake.

"Oh I'm not his girlfriend, but were almost related aren't we Merlin?" Merlin looked at her puzzled, before he could give the game away she looked at the figure behind the other woman. "Or we would be, if my brother got on and asked you to marry him."

With that the man behind Nimueh walked passed and leant towards Merlin blocking the raven haired man's face from view. Merlin looked up into a pair of blue eyes and the face of his fantasy man, just as said blonde leant a bit closer.

"Keep your comments to yourself Harpy" the blonde said just before he kissed Merlin in the cheek at the same time whispering so only Merlin could hear him "Look like your enjoying this please" then he took Merlin's lips in a passionate kiss.

Merlin was so surprised he found himself returning the kiss and his hand went up round the stranger neck. When the man let him go Merlin was blushing furiously.

"Arthur you've made poor Merlin blush, you really must behave yourself." Morgana laughed. "Sorry about that Ms Lake but your Chef has a thing for Firefighters, well one in particular."

"Well I hope it's only one, come on Merlin let leave these folks to it." Arthur looked at Merlin and held out his hand.

Sort of making a fuss something Merlin knew he couldn't do he had no real choice, so he got up and walked to the door as the blonde put his arm possessively round Merlin's waist. The two men walked across the road and rounfd the corner before Arthur stopped.

"Sorry about that but I got the opinion that my sister thought you needed rescuing. I don't normally kiss perfect strangers. My name by the way is Arthur Pendragon." Arthur smiled at the slightly younger man in front of him "Not that kissing you was a chore by the way."

Merlin felt his already red face get redder. "I don't know what to say, that woman was my new boss."

"Is she chasing you? She looks like a predator type." Arthur grinned. "Her loss my gain I'd say."

"Look thank you, but I better get back." Merlin started to turn away.

"You're stuck with me for a bit, or else the games up. Look I promise not to kiss you again unless you want it but how about going for drive or something. I'd invite you back to mine but I think it's a bit soon for that. By the way can I know your name?"

"It's Merlin…..Merlin Emrys"

"Ah the top chef at Camelot, I've heard Gwen speak about you, I work with her brother." Arthur now realised the other mans reluctance. The one thing he knew about Gwen and Lance's friend besides his talent as chef was that he was painfully shy.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin kept looking at the pavement for a moment, then without raising his head looked at Arthur, so all the other man could see were his cerulean eyes through his long eyelashes. Merlin had no idea how sexy Arthur found that look.

"You know Gwen?" Merlin said quietly.

"I've known Gwen for five years or more, like I said I work with her brother, she's also friends with my sister Morgana. So we're as good as friends as well aren't we?" Arthur was doing his best to put the other man at ease.

Arthur was usually accused of being a bit arrogant by his friends, but he had a good heart, he could see Gwen hadn't been lying about the other man's shyness. It was something he'd love to break through. Merlin was just the type of man he liked slender, but strong, pale skinned and dark haired. As soon as he had seen him in the café he had wanted to get to know him better, and now he had the perfect chance.

"Come let's get going and make the best of the weather, winter will be on us soon enough." Arthur walked towards his car and opened the door for Merlin.

"Can't be long" Merlin said "I start work at five and I have things to do."

He did however get in the car, much to Arthur's surprise. After they set of into the surrounding countryside Arthur turned his head slightly towards Merlin, still keeping his eye on the road.

"Do you mind me asking what that was all about back at the café?" he asked "You don't have to say"

"No, but I suppose you deserve to know. Camelot has just been bought by Ms Lake, the woman at the café. She wants to change our contracts and make us work other places. Your sister was looking to see if we could do anything." That was more than Merlin normally spoke to strangers but he felt Arthur had helped him.

"But why was my sister so keen to make it look like we were together?"

"She wants me to go out with her." Was all Merlin said. He wasn't about to tell a stranger anything else.

"You are gay? Only I don't want to be going somewhere you aren't interested." Arthur asked just too clear things up. He was sure Gwen had mentioned he was.

"I told her, she thought she could change me." By now Merlin was going red once more.

"Ah, one of those you haven't met the right woman types. We've all met them. I can't remember how often I've had that said to me." Arthur chuckled hoping to break the ice. "Well hopefully she got the message. Look I'd quite like to see you again, and it wouldn't hurt if we were seen together, for your new boss I mean, so will you come out sometime?"

"You don't need to do that." Merlin muttered "I don't need a pity date."

Arthur pulled up into a lay by, then he took of his seat belt and faced Merlin. "It wasn't meant as a pity date. You're a good looking man and I would like to see you again."

Merlin was feeling awkward; he looked out across the fields, refusing to look at Arthur. He didn't want to let the man know how much he wanted to say yes. It would be too embarrassing, after all what would a man like Arthur what with him.

Arthur leant across and took Merlin's chin in his hand, and turned Merlin's head toward him "Look I realise you're shy, but don't knock yourself. I wouldn't have asked out of pity, like I said you're just my type and I really would like to see you again, and I think you'd like to see me. I'm not wrong I know I'm not, that kiss in the café wasn't just for her benefit, and both of us enjoyed it. So will you please see me again?"

Merlin looked up at Arthur surprised at the sincerity he heard. He took a deep breath and committed himself. "Yes I will, I only have Mondays and Tuesdays off." He looked down at his hands "I work the hours everyone else has off."

Arthur laughed "Except for firemen! I work shifts as well, but we'll fit something in even if it's in the daytime. Look I have next Monday off, why don't we go out for the day? I could pick you up about three. That will give you chance to recover from the day before."

"If you mean it, I won't be cross if you change your mind." Merlin replied.

"I won't, now give me your phone." Merlin handed over his mobile without thinking. "There you have my number." Arthur smiled at him, "Now let's get you back." Arthur started up the car and headed back to town.

Once there he drove to Camelot and parked up. "I'm going to see you to your door. Then I'll know where to come Monday" without waiting for Merlin to agree he got out and waited for Merlin to join him.

Arthur then put his hand in the centre of Merlin's back as they walked around the back of the building and up the stairs to the flats. Merlin's was on the left above the kitchens. The other one was normally empty unless it was rented out to holiday makers. Merlin opened the flat door and turned to Arthur.

"Thank you" he gave Arthur a small smile.

Arthur had seen the face in the other flat's window as they reached the top of the stairs, and recognised Ms Lake. He winked at Merlin which made the other mans knees go weak. "We have an audience so let's make this good."

With that he pulled Merlin in closer and leant in for a kiss. The kiss became deeper and Merlin found himself responding and the two men leant in together. When they came up of air both looked flushed.

Arthur let Merlin go and said in a voice just loud enough to he heard by their watcher "See you Monday love, I'll speak to you every day."

Then he turned and went to the stairs before turning and blowing a kiss at Merlin, who was still watching him before heading to his car. Merlin stared after him before closing the flat door. He sat down and touched his lips a smile on his face, had he really got a date with such an Adonis, all because of his new boss and her unwanted attentions. He looked at his phone and checked the number then he texted: 'thank you' so Arthur would also have his number. He was surprised when he got an almost instant reply.

'Looking forward to Monday "

He put the phone on the table and went to make himself something to eat before going to work. His body had got used to eating at strange times; he always ate before going on duty, never sure if he would have time for anything before he got home. He had just sat down while he waited for his pasta to cook, when his door bell rang. Getting up he opened expecting it to be Lance and Gwen but was surprised to find Nimueh stood there. She pushed passed and into the flat. Merlin was so surprised he didn't even try to stop her.

"You weren't entirely truthful now were you Merlin." Nimueh sneered at him "With a hunk like that you're trying to tell me you're still a virgin."

"It's none of your business, but I don't lie." Merlin said fed up with his woman coming to his home uninvited.

"What a waste, that's all I can say. Anyway I've come to tell you the offer still stands, you can bring your boyfriend if you like."

"I can't, I just can't" Merlin stuttered.

"Either way you have two days to think about it." She moved closer to Merlin until she had him backed against the table. "In the meantime here's something to make you blush so prettily."

She leant just a bit closer and kissed him, he tried to pull back ,but short of pushing her with force there was little he could do, then she put her hand to the front of his jeans fondling him through the material. Then the door of the flat opened with a bang.

"What the hell is going on" Arthur was stood there, looking every bit the jealous boyfriend.

Nimueh looked at Arthur completely unashamed "Just testing the merchandise, such a sweet thing don't you find." Then she turned to Merlin "remember two days darling." She walked towards the door to be stopped by Arthur.

"Listen I won't have you threatening my boyfriend, or coming here again, you may be his boss, but he is entitled to his privacy. Stop this and stop this now, or I will have a harassment order put on you." Arthur glared at her.

"Oh come now do you think your sister frightens me. She's small fry, my lawyers could make mincemeat of her. As for your 'boyfriend' don't think for one moment that matters, Merlin knows what I want, and what he'll get in return. You are little fish and I'm used to dealing with sharks, so back off and mind your own business. You can have him back once I'm done." Nimueh shook off Arthur's hand and she walked out of the door.

Merlin stood there shaking he felt violated, how dare she touch him like that. He was shaken out of his thoughts by Arthur taking him by his shoulders.

"Are you alright" he looked at Merlin, he was so angry at what he'd heard. "I saw her watching when I left, and thought I'd hang around, when I saw her come in I listened outside, sorry I didn't come in earlier." Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms and hugged him. "You can't stay here, come and stay with me, no strings I've got a spare room."

"No, no that's ok, I've got a job to do, and I'll be ok." Merlin turned and went to the cooker and took off his pasta "I haven't burnt anything for years" he said as he threw his meal away.

"Merlin I mean it you don't have to take this. A chef like you can get a job anywhere."

"This isn't about me! It's about my friends, people I work with. I can't let them down. Now keep your nose out of my business, just go away! Go on get out!" Merlin shouted angrily "Just leave me alone."

Arthur turned a walked out not really knowing what to do next. Merlin was right it wasn't his business, but he wanted it to be. No one should have to put up with what Merlin was having to.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur wasn't the only one who had noticed what was going on, she hadn't seen as much, but she wasn't stupid either. Mary had worked with Merlin since he had first started his training as a chef, and had moved with him to Camelot to work for Geoffrey. Most people just saw her as a plump middle woman, but Merlin saw her as a good chef in her own right, and he had helped her when her daughter had died in a car accident. She would never forget his kindness during that time. He had even leant her and her husband some money, to help buy the headstone, and when it came to paying it back he wouldn't accept any interest. So she wasn't about to see him upset. Ok she didn't know exactly what was happening but she could guess. Mary decided to keep an eye on things, quiet like. One thing she was pleased about was the appearance of a young man in Merlin's life, it was time the boy had some fun.

Mary's house was one of a couple at the side of the restaurant. They had been built at the back of the plot and they sat so the back of Camelot was opposite her kitchen window, and she had seen several comings and goings to Merlin's flat since Ms Lake's arrival. So she intended to watch out for Chef, he was too quick to put others before himself and she wasn't going to let him this time.

After Nimueh's visit Merlin got himself ready to go to work, he didn't fancy eating anything, so he went down early to start the preparation for the evenings cooking. He thought once he started to do something his mind would settle, and he would lose himself in work. The first thing he did after wiping down was to start filleting some of the fish that had arrived that afternoon. It was one of the processes that he loved doing. Merlin was well into the job when he heard someone enter the kitchen; he stopped and turned round to see Mary looking at him.

"Hi Mary you're early."

"The same could be said for you chef." Mary said "You've been here for a time as well, looking at the work you've done."

"Well I wanted to do some thinking."Merlin grinned at her "Nothing like a bit of prep to clear the mind."

"Yes I suppose. What you thinking about? The new contracts."

"Sort of, I'm hoping we won't need to change them." Merlin turned back to what he was doing.

"Is that what she's been visiting you about? Only I noticed she's been bothering you out of working hours." Mary looked at Merlin and noticed his shoulders sag. She knew that was a sign all was not well with her friend.

"Sort of, leave it to me Mary ok." Merlin replied not turning round.

"Merlin what's she after, and don't tell me nothing I know you to well." Mary persisted.

"I told you to leave it Mary; it's my job to sort it out not yours. Now since you're here early will you get the lamb cutlets prepped, I expect we'll have a good call for those today."

Mary knew once that tone was in Merlin's voice it was no good arguing but she intended to get to the bottom of what was going on. Merlin wasn't the only stubborn one.

The other side of town Morgana had just arrived home to find her brother sat in his car waiting for her. She tapped on the car window as she walked up her drive to the front door. Arthur got out of the car and followed her into the house and straight into the kitchen.

"I take it you want a cup of tea?" she asked her brother.

"Yes please, and then I want some information." Arthur looked at his sister. "I want to know all you know about the takeover of Camelot."

"I can't do that Arthur, client confidentiality." Morgana looked at her brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Stuff that! You got me involved and I want to know what you found out." Arthur was determined and his sister knew it.

"Look I'll tell you what I can, but you'll need to ask either Gwen or Lance the rest. Sit down" she handed her brother a mug of tea and walked into the lounge.

"Camelot was owned by the same man for years, he recently sold out to Ms Lake, who owns a string of restaurants countrywide. She verbally promised the previous owner that she would keep the staff on. Now she wants them to sign new contracts and their not keen. So they came to me to ask my advice." Morgana clearly wasn't going to say more.

"And what about Merlin? Now come on sis you got me involved."

"Well you saw for yourself. I think she's a bit of cougar and fancies Merlin as her next bit on the side. I was just trying to give him an out. Look Arthur you need to talk to him not me."

"I don't need to; I was there when she tried it on. For Christ sake he's gay! She is pressuring him for sex in exchange for not changing the contracts, and I don't know how to help him." Arthur desperately wanted to help.

"You're getting involved quickly Arthur, don't tell me you've got the hots for him yourself." Morgana smirked.

"I don't like to see people getting this sort of hassle that's all." Came the reply.

"Well if he comes to see me I might be able to help him, legally, if he wants to go that route."

"Can you do me a favour; find out what you can about this Nimueh Lake. I'll pay for your time."

"I'll do what I can, but you don't need to pay me. If you're this keen on Merlin, it's the least I can do." Morgana was pleased to see her brother taking such an interest in someone. She wanted to see him settled and happy and if Merlin was what he wanted she was happy.


	5. Chapter 5

On Saturday night just after the start of Arthur's second night shift the team were all sat having a coffee, enjoying some down time until they had their first callout. Elyan looked at Arthur with a grin,

"Well boss I hear you've got yourself a date." Elyan always called Arthur boss at work.

"Where did you hear that?" Arthur looked at his crew member with some curiosity.

"No good trying to keep secrets with Gwen about, she works with him remember." Elyan grinned "He's a nice bloke; I've met him several times."

"Hey do tell more." Gwaine butted in; always keen to keep up with the gossip."You got someone have you?"

"Oh it's a bloke I met the other day, he's a chef at Camelot." Arthur explained. I'm seeing him Monday."

"So Elyan what's this guy like that's got the princess looking so coy." Gwaine demanded.

"It's nothing to do with you Gwaine, so keep your nose out." Arthur demanded. "I don't ask you about all your dates."

"That's because you couldn't keep up with them all." Laughed Leon. "Anyway we don't need to ask, he tells us about them all in great detail. Morgana told me this one's special Arthur, she reckons he's a keeper, and that you're smitten."

"Are you going to bring him along on Monday night then?" Percy asked "Or aren't you coming?" On their first night off after their shifts the men usually met up in the local pub.

"I'll ask him, but I doubt it, he's a bit shy." Arthur explained.

"A bit shy that's an understatement; I met him about six times before he spoke more than two words to me. I'm surprised you got him to go out with you at all." Elyan said "Respect where it's due, mind you, you couldn't find a nicer bloke. He's really genuine."

At that the call went out and the crew rushed out to face there first call of the night. They worked well as a team and were all very good at their job. That night was a particularly busy one, and when they did stop they rested up or ate and drank. So Arthur's dated was forgotten about, for which he was grateful. It didn't seem right talking about Merlin when their relationship was so new.

On Monday Arthur called round to collect Merlin as previously agreed. He wasn't sure whether Merlin would still go out with him. They had spoken briefly on the phone a couple of times, but he knew Merlin was still under pressure. So at three o'clock he rang Merlin's doorbell feeling just a bit apprehensive.

Merlin answered the bell with the chain on the door, looking to see who it was he opened it fully and let Arthur in. "I wasn't sure you were still coming."

"Well I'm here, are you still happy to come out with me?" a worried Arthur asked him.

"Yes, if you want to, I'll just get my coat." Merlin disappeared into what Arthur thought was the bedroom, to come out holding a coat. "I'm not sure where we're going so are jeans ok?"

"We can do whatever you like, I thought perhaps we could drive to the coast, I haven't been to Clevedon for ages and there are some nice walks along the coast. It's nice and quiet this time of year, now all the holiday makers have gone. But if you'd rather do something else?" Arthur was happy whatever they did.

"That sounds great I haven't been there for ages either." Merlin smiled at his date. "It will blow the cobwebs out, that's for sure. I love the sea when it's a bit rough."

"Hopefully it's not too rough today!" Arthur led the way down to his car and held the door open for Merlin, before he got in himself and they set off. They had a nice drive to the coast. It took them about an hour and gave them chance to get to know one another a bit better.

They discovered they were both orphans, Hunith, Merlin's mother had died the year before, and Arthur's father Uther had died two years ago. They had both been brought up in single parent households. Both had a similar taste in food, music and films. Arthur was from London although he had lived in Ealdor for about eight years. Merlin been born in Ealdor, and never lived anywhere else. By the time they hit the coast they were more relaxed in each other's company.

They had a great afternoon out walking along the front and watching the waves. It was mid October and the seas were starting to get a bit rough. But they enjoyed watching the seabirds soaring above the waves. At the end of the afternoon they found a small fish and chip shop open and sat and ate their meal by a large picture window.

"I wasn't sure if you'd what fish and chips" Arthur said "But you seemed to be enjoying them."

"Just because I'm a chef doesn't mean I don't eat the same as everyone else." Merlin smiled. "It's nice not having to cook them first."

"What do you want to do this evening?" Arthur asked.

"What have you planned."

"Nothing really, the guys asked if I was going to the pub. We normally meet up on our first night off. But I don't mind missing it."

"Well you could drop me off home I don't mind I've had a lovely day." Merlin said to Arthur.

"That's not what I meant. Eylan has told them I'm seeing you and they wanted to meet you. It's only my team from work Eylan and three others. Well Morgana will be their but you know her, I don't know if you've met Freya, Eylan's girlfriend and Mithian will be there if she's not on duty. She's Percy's partner."

"So three people I know and three I don't. I'm not sure, I'm, not very good with people." Merlin was reluctant.

"Look I realise its early days, after all it's only our second date but they're good people. We could just pop in and say hello and then leave if you want." Arthur pleaded.

"And I thought it was our first date!" Ok but only just a hello."

Arthur kissed him "Thank you, they all mean a lot to me. We have a close relationship; they're more like brothers than anything."

"You mean I'm meeting the family already!" Merlin gave a forced grin, "Just don't expect me to say a lot."

"Don't worry I don't expect you'll get the chance." Arthur grinned at him.

As they got closer to Ealdor Merlin started to get nervous, Arthur noticed as Merlin talked less and less. By the time they pulled up outside the Rising Sun Merlin was looking down at his hands and clearly not happy.

"We can forget this if you like." Arthur offered "I'll just pop in and tell them I'm not staying."

"No I said I would" Merlin looked at Arthur. "I just hope they don't hate me"

"Don't be daft, they'll love you, and if not I'll take them to Camelot and let them try your cooking. That lot would do anything for food."

"You haven't had my food yet you might not like it." Merlin countered.

"Yes I have, it's Morgana's favourite eatery. So Leon as been there as well, in fact I haven't told you yet but we're booked up there for our Christmas meal from work. It's been booked for months." Arthur said.

"It would have to have been, I think we've been booked up since beginning of September. Christmas Day and Boxing day have been fully booked since July!" Merlin told him.

"Oh bugger, I forgot you'd have to work Christmas, I've got it off this year."

"I never get it off, so get used to it we were going to keep seeing each other." As Merlin realised what he said he blushed a beetroot red.

"Oh I don't intend to let you go, I know it has only been a couple of days but I know a keeper when I meet one." Arthur told him "Come on let's face the lions."

Merlin got out of the car and would have bolted had not Arthur had hold of his elbow. "I promise you they're a good bunch."


	6. Chapter 6

As Arthur walked into the pub, Merlin half hid behind him. Merlin told himself he was being stupid, and it was time he got over his shyness, but he still found it difficult, even if he seemed to have managed to overcome it quickly with Arthur. But the idea of meeting several new people, all of whom were important to Arthur, made his skin crawl. Arthur looked round before heading to their normal table. Morgana was the first to see him coming.

"You made it then. I didn't think you'd come." She said to her brother. Then spotting Merlin she smiled. "Hi Merlin, he's throwing you to the wolves is he."

"Shut up Morgana, that's not fair." Arthur glared at her.

"I'd like you all to meet Merlin, now I told him you were good guys, so don't let me down." Arthur told his friends. "Merlin this is Leon, Morgana's long suffering husband and my second in command, the big guy is Percy and next to him is Mithian, then there's Eylan, but you know him and Freya, last and least is Gwaine. Now don't believe a word he says and you'll be fine, oh and don't try to drink him under the table either." Arthur grinned.

At that Gwaine stood up and walked forward "Ignore the man; I must say I'm surprised that a gorgeous man like you would bother with Arthur, but then it has allowed us to meet." He moved forward and kissed Merlin on the cheek. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Merlin was glad the lighting was low, he knew he was blushing furiously. He went to speak and all that came out sounded more like a squeak. "Hello"

"Gwaine, get back to your chair, and leave Merlin alone." Arthur glowered.

"No way Princess, you can't bring a vision like Merlin in here without some competition." Gwaine smiled at Merlin switching on all his not inconsiderable charm. "He looks like someone I've been waiting all my life for."

Morgana looked at Merlin "Take no notice of Gwaine Merlin, he's a flirt, women, men, he can't help himself. You're far better off with Arthur."

"Morgana, you slander me, and you a solicitor and all. Ignore her Merlin I've just been waiting for you. All the others were practice for this day." Gwaine looked at Merlin in a way that made Merlin blush again, he admitted even if it was only to himself that if he hadn't have met Arthur first he might have been attracted to the brunette and his Irish charm.

Arthur put his arm protectively around Merlin's waist. "We just popped in to say hello, I think we'll disappear. Get Gwaine under control before we come again." Arthur started to walk away.

"Arthur you can't go now you've just got here." Leon spoke up. "Gwaine sit down and shut up, or it will be ten laps in full gear when we get back to work."

"That's discrimination" Gwaine moaned "See how I get treated Merlin."

Percy stood up and looked down at Merlin. "Pleasure to meet you Merlin, let me get you a drink, just ignore Gwaine we do."

"Thank you just a beer please" Merlin said as he kept as close as he could to Arthur. Arthur looked at Merlin "You ok to stay?"

"Yes, for a while at least." Arthur sat down and made room for Merlin next to him, keeping away from Gwaine. The rest of the group soon had Merlin more relaxed, although Arthur noticed that the raven haired man was more timid when it came to talking to Gwaine. Something he was pleased about. He'd seen the predatory look on Gwaine's face, and wanted to make sure he didn't get to close to Merlin. He wasn't about to give him up now he'd found him.

In the end they stayed for an hour before Arthur noticed Merlin yawn. "We're off; it's been a long day." Arthur told his friends as he stood up. "See you soon."

There was a general chorus of goodbyes from the others before Arthur noticed Gwaine standing up and coming towards them.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you Merlin, and I hope we see you again." He leant forward and was about to plant another kiss on Merlin as Arthur moved between them.

"No you don't Gwaine. I don't share." He growled.

Gwaine looked at Arthur and smiled "Possessive"

Then he looked at Merlin "Well Merlin if you find you're fed up with the Princess, I'm your man."

"Oh I think I'm good thank you" Merlin told the brunette as he looked at Arthur.

"Oh you are indeed." Gwaine added.

Arthur and Merlin made their way out of the pub. As they went outside Arthur turned and pulled Merlin into his arms. "Sorry about Gwaine, he can come on a bit strong sometimes. The trouble is we both have similar tastes in men, although Gwaine swings both ways."

"Don't worry, it might have been a bit much without you there, but they're nice people." Merlin smiled at him.

Once they got back to Merlin's Arthur saw him to the door before leaning in and kissing the other man. Merlin returned the kiss.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"Yes, but later on ok. I've got all my chef whites to get washed in the morning and I also need to get some shopping. Why don't you come round later and I'll cook you something?"

"No that's not fair you cook all week, you don't want to cook for me as well. Why don't I bring a take away?" Arthur protested. "What do you fancy?"

"Whatever, sounds nice, see you about seven?" Merlin looked up at Arthur hoping the other man wasn't going to expect too much after such a short acquaintance. But he would deal with that if it happened.

Arthur left Merlin's on a high; he had had a great day and was looking forward to tomorrow. He decided to head back to the pub as he knew he wouldn't get much sleep if he went home now. Arriving back at the pub at about ten he walked in to find all his friends still there.

"Hi Arthur kick you out did he?" laughed Leon.

"Didn't try to stay mate, first proper date, and all that." Arthur told him before turning on Gwaine. "And you keep off I found him first!"

"All fair in love and war. You know that. He's hot" Gwaine grinned at him. "Can't say I blame you for staking out your territory though."

"Now boys behave" Morgana said to the pair "I think its Merlin's choice not yours, who he goes out with." She turned to her brother "He's a nice guy, seems like a keeper to me."

"Early days yet Harpy, early days" Arthur smiled as Eylan gave him a drink.

Merlin meanwhile was sitting on his bed thinking about the day. He had enjoyed himself and found himself looking forward to tomorrow. It had been a long time since he'd had a date, and he found himself wanting more. He knew he would have to take it slowly, he'd been hurt too much in the past by rushing in. But something told him he was safe with Arthur.

The next morning Merlin got on and did his chores, he had washed his whites and put them in the drier; it was just after lunch as he headed to the supermarket to do his shopping, when he got there he saw a familiar face. It was Gwaine, who saw him at the same time.

"Hi Merlin, he's let you out alone then, careless of him, you never know who you might meet." Gwaine gave Merlin one of his best smiles. He hadn't been joking when he said he was attracted to Merlin.

Merlin blushed "I can look after myself you know"

"I'm sure you can, now can I buy you a coffee once we've finish in here?"

"Sorry I've got things to do, I'm meeting Arthur later." Merlin told the brunette.

"He's a lucky man, don't worry Merlin, Arthur's a good mate I won't step on his toes, but just for the record I'm interested if it doesn't work out." Gwaine smiled at the chef. "It's nice to see Arthur happy."

"Thank you Gwaine, I don't want things awkward between us, you're his friend after all." Merlin told Gwaine.

"More than that Merlin, in our job we're more like family. See you about."

With that Gwaine disappeared. Merlin was pleased, he thought he could get to like Gwaine, as a friend, and hadn't wanted any problems. Arthur's work mates seemed as close to him as he was to his and that was nice.

That evening the couple had a nice meal and sat and watched a film together. Although they had kissed, it hadn't got to heavy and they had arranged to see each other Saturday after lunch, for a couple of hours before Merlin went to work. They did phone each other every day, but shift patterns meant they were never going to be able to meet up that often. Although as it happened, they did see each other quicker than expected. Wednesday afternoon as Merlin went down to start work; he was stopped by Ms Lake who wanted to speak to him in her office. Having no reason to say no Merlin went in, and much to his relief found Tristan already there.

"I am expecting the new contracts to be signed tomorrow, so please remind your staff to call in here before they start work. I also have the plans for the new updated Kitchen, so we need to look at them. Tristan, we will also be updating front of house so I will arrange a meeting with you as well. I'll see you both tomorrow. That will be all." As they turned to leave Nimueh called out to Merlin "Just one moment chef a quick word please"

Merlin stopped at the door as Tristan left. He turned, but didn't re enter the room. Nimueh smiled at him. "Come in and close the door."

"I'd rather not; I have a lot to do." Merlin said trying to remain calm.

The older woman walked toward him. "I will be here all morning tomorrow, you still have the chance to change your mind." She looked Merlin up and down. "I know I'm a good looking woman so it wouldn't be that much of a chore for you. Think carefully." With that she grabbed him and kissed him fully on the lips forcing her tongue inside his mouth, Merlin caught by surprise was unable to stop her, but soon pulled away. Nimueh smiled at him. "Don't play the innocent with me, I've seen you with your boyfriend." She spat the last word out. "As I said think about it."

Merlin rushed out of the room and into his kitchen, wondering what he had done to disserve this. He immediately started work and said nothing to the other staff, ignoring their greetings. Mary looked at him and then looked a Will before getting on with her work. Merlin was chopping up vegetables in preparation for later and not concentrating on what he was doing, when the knife slipped and for the first time in years he cut himself.

"Oh f…" he said as he saw the blood. Grabbing hold of a cloth to try to stop the bleeding he headed to the sink. Mary turned as she heard Merlin swear. A rare event, and saw the blood. Will noticed at the same time.

"What you done Merls" he asked walking towards the head chef.

"What do you think!" Merlin snapped.

Mary took Merlin's hand and looked at the damage, Merlin had badly cut between this thumb and forefinger. "That's going to need stitching." She said

"No it will be fine" Merlin said looking at her. "Just get a plaster."

"No way that bleeding not stopping, I think you've cut an artery. Stop wriggling let me apply pressure." Mary said trying to remain calm. "Will, get Tristan we need to get Merlin to the hospital."

"No way" Merlin said "I haven't got time for this, we've got a full house tonight."

"We've always got a full house, now shut up." Mary looked at Merlin "That bitch been at you again?" she asked while they were on their own.

Merlin blushed but said nothing.

Tristan came through and looked at Merlin's hand "Oh Shit Merlin, I'll take you in"

"You can't someone needs to be here." Merlin argued.

"I think we best call an ambulance, he's cut an artery." Mary butted in.

"Ok I do that; I'll get Gwen to go in with you. Now no worrying you've got this lot well trained, they can cope." Tristan told him.

By the time the ambulance had arrived Gwen was sitting with Merlin applying pressure to the cut, as the rest of the staff got on with their work. Mary had decided to cut the amount of dishes on offer so they could manage with a chef down, and Tristan had told front house.

Merlin was soon in A&E seeing a doctor who confirmed Merlin would need stitches, more than that he would need to go to theatre to have it done under general anaesthetic, as it needed cleaning and deep stitching. It appeared he was lucky in as much as somehow he had missed the tendons and nerves. Merlin insisted Gwen go back to work and leave him, he promised to let her know what was happening.

Merlin was kicking himself. He had allowed his problems with Ms Lake to make him careless, and now he would be off work for awhile. He realised he hadn't told the others about the contract signing. In his defence he hadn't intended to let them sign. His virtue was a small price to pay to keep their jobs intact. After all a lot of men would jump at the chance, as she had said she was a good looking woman, he just didn't like women. Merlin decided to phone his boss in the morning and agree to her terms.

Back at work they were all worried about Merlin, Mary was determined to put a stop to this once and for all. Gwen was agonising on whether to let Arthur know, in the end she decided to wait until she had spoken to Merlin. This was taken out of her hands when just as they were finishing, later than normal, Mary heard Merlin's phone ring. He had left his mobile behind in the rush. It was up on the shelf, where he always put it at work. Mary picked it up and answered it surprised to find Arthur on the other end.

"Hi Merlin, I thought I'd ring before turning in, bit earlier than normal but we've had a hell of a shift and I'm turning in." Arthur said not waiting for Merlin to speak.

"Hello Arthur its Mary, Merlin's work colleague."

"Oh sorry I thought he'd have finished, tell him I'll ring in ten minutes or so, will he be finished by then?" Arthur was pleased he hadn't said anything embarrassing.

"Umm, this is awkward" Mary said "He's not here, he cut himself earlier and is up at the hospital, I don't know if I should be telling you."

"What! Is Gwen there, put her on please." Arthur said now worried.

"Hang on." Mary walked through to the front and waved at Gwen, who was cleaning down the tables. "Sorry Gwen its Arthur on Merlin's phone."

"Oh that's why Merlin hasn't called me!" Gwen took the phoned from Mary.

"Hello Arthur, sorry I didn't let you know, but I wasn't sure if he'd want you to and I was waiting for him to ring me."

"What's happened" Arthur demanded.

"He cut himself earlier, I took him to hospital, and they are going to have to take him to theatre to stitch it up, he hasn't done any bad damage it was just deep and he cut an artery." Gwen explained.

"Have you finished? I'll pick you up and we can go up and find out what's happening." Arthur offered knowing that he wouldn't get anywhere if he went by himself, but that Gwen was down as next of kin.

"Thank you Arthur."

As soon as they arrived at the hospital they were told Merlin was waiting for transport to take him to Bristol, he was to go to the plastic surgery ward. The doctors and stopped the arterial bleed, but wanted someone more experienced to do the rest. Arthur offered to take him and they found Merlin trying to contact Gwen on a payphone. Arthur gave Merlin a hug and they set off for Bristol, once they got there they left him, as he would be operated on the next morning. Giving Merlin his phone the chef promised to tell them what was happening as soon as he knew.

Next morning at eight o'clock Merlin phoned Gwen, to say he was off the theatre and gave her a number to call later for information. He asked her to let Arthur know as he knew the blonde was at work. Merlin was really fed up about how careless he'd been. Mary rang Gwen and asked how Merlin was before she talked to her husband. Then she went across to the restaurant well before she was due in. Once there Mary knocked on the office door to be called in by Ms Lake, who seemed surprised to see her so early.

"Come in, I presume you are here to sign your contract. Wait a moment and I'll get it." Nimueh said to her.

"Before you do that I need to talk to you." Mary said.

"The contract isn't open to discussion." Nimueh said, she had heard of Merlin's accident and decided to get the contracts signed today as planned.

"No well perhaps not, but what I have things that needs saying, I know what you've been up to with Chef. And no, he didn't tell me, but I'm no fool and I've been round long enough. The accident last night was your fault. Merlin's a good lad and you've been worrying him stupid. He hasn't cut himself for years and wouldn't have done if he hadn't been distracted. Your lucky he hasn't cased real damage to his hand. You'd best hear me out." Mary paused and Nimueh jumped in.

"I don't need to listen to you, we won't bother with your contract I don't need you here."

"That's as may be, but you're going to listen. A sweeter nicer man you will never meet that Merlin, and if you do anything to hurt him and I'll tell my story to the papers. I heard you yesterday; I heard what you said to him. Blackmail for sexual favours, dirty business, what would all your customers think. What you have to remember is this, hurt Merlin and you've lost all of us, lose us and Merlin won't stay. No chef and you've no restaurant. He's the thing that keeps this place going. Look around you, how many empty restaurants do you see in town. Merlin could get a job anywhere, and then where would you be then." Mary paused before continuing. "Think hard, Merlin came here because he liked Mr Geoffrey, we came here because we liked Merlin. Cut one and we all bleed. Leave Merlin alone, there enough men out there for you to buy, men who will take what you're offering. Like I said anymore of this nonsense and I'll go to the papers. You've bought the place so leave Mr Tristan and Mr Merlin to run it and leave us alone." Mary turned and walked out. She was surprised to bump into Arthur, in full uniform, as she left.

"Thank you Mary" Arthur grinned at her "well said" then he walked into the office.

Mary decided to listen in and she was glad she did.

"What are you doing here" Nimueh demanded as she saw Arthur.

"I've come to see you, I haven't got much time there's a fire engine parked outside. I heard what Mary just said and I'll add my bit. Merlin is my boyfriend, and I won't see him hurt by you or anyone. I did a bit of checking up on you. Now I can't stop you owning this place, but I'm telling you this. I know how you operate and it's dirty, I'll be keeping an eye on you. My sister might not frighten you, although she should, we chose to be here, in a small pond as you call it, and we don't like big ponds. But I know enough people, and if you ever cause Merlin or anyone else here problems, outside of what's legal, you'll hear from my uncle. Someone who you already know, Agravaine de Bois, now that's someone I know you're scared of. He's my uncle." On hearing the name Nimueh's faced went white. Then Arthur turned and walked out smiling at Mary as he went. "Keep that under your hat Mary"

"I will." Mary grinned as she went back home.

Arthur went back to work satisfied that Merlin would be left alone. He had heard from Gwen that Merlin had been the theatre that morning, and all had gone well and he would be able to go home the following day. As Arthur was on nights that night he offered to collect him. Gwen and Lance visited him that afternoon and found a cross Merlin. He was feeling silly about the accident, but at least he hadn't damaged and nerves or tendons, which might have meant weeks of work.

Arthur picked him up as promised and made sure Merlin had everything he needed and promised to visit every day. Merlin was annoyed that by the time he got back everyone had signed their new contracts, and there was nothing more he could do, except to sign his. He heard no more from Nimueh and was glad to put it behind him. Mary was also allowed to keep her job, she believed it was Arthur's threats rather than hers that had resulted in that, either way she was grateful. Although she had been willing to sacrifice it for Merlin, Mary really couldn't afford to be jobless. Merlin never knew of either Mary's or Arthur's visit to Nimueh and they made a pact not to tell him.

Merlin had three days of then spent the rest of the time before he could return to the kitchen doing admin, and looking at the plans for the new kitchen. He even managed to get them changed slightly to better fit their needs. As he was working mostly in the day, only supervising some of the evenings, Merlin's injury resulted in him seeing more of Arthur. After two weeks he was back doing some work in the kitchen, but taking care of his hand. After three weeks he was back to normal, in time for the Christmas party season. The rest of the kitchen staff where pleased to get him back it had been hard work without him.

Arthur and Merlin's relationship was deepening and although they were still taking it slowly, they both realised that this was it for them. They were in love in the truest sense of the word, and seeing each other as often as their jobs would allow. One evening a group of customers demanded to see the chef. It didn't happen often, as it was normally due to a complaint. Lance said he had been unable to deal with the customer, so Merlin reluctantly went front of house to be confronted by Arthur and his crew at their Christmas meal. They sang his praises and thoroughly embarrassed him in front of the other customers. He had completely forgotten that they were coming in that night.

The Christmas period was always exceptionally busy, and Merlin was getting very tired and irritable, which didn't help his relationship with Arthur. Arthur was hoping to take their love life the final step, into sleeping together but realised that a very tired partner wasn't the best time. But one Monday night Merlin had gone to Arthur's for a take away, and ended up falling asleep on the couch. The next morning he found that Arthur had carried him into bed and had slept next to him. They woke up cuddled together. After that it seemed silly to go backwards and they became lovers.


	7. Chapter 7

A week before Christmas Arthur asked Merlin if he would like to have Christmas dinner with him at Morgana's

"Sorry Arthur I can't I'm working." Merlin looked disappointed.

"Oh don't worry its early enough for you to go to work after" Arthur insisted.

"No it's not, we open at lunchtime Christmas and Boxing Day as well as evenings regardless what day of the week it falls on. It's a Saturday this year." Merlin pointed out.

"So what time do you have off over Christmas?" Arthur looked at his boyfriend.

"Well I work Christmas Eve lunch and evening as it's Friday, Then ten am till midnight Christmas day, the same on Boxing day and then we shut Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday then ten am till one New Years eve and ten till twelve New Years Day then back to normal shifts."

"That's not right; you should have some time off in the holidays!" Arthur protested.

"I'm a chef; it's our busiest time of the year. I have two hundred people booked each day over the bank holidays, all paying top whack so they don't have to cook at home."Merlin said. "I don't have a choice; I haven't had Christmas off since I started work."

"We won't see hardly anything of each other." Arthur was really disappointed.

"We knew that working shifts would make it difficult sometimes, anyway we both have Monday and Tuesday off after Christmas." Merlin grinned. "Even if I'll be asleep nearly all Monday. We can have our Christmas then, but please no Turkey!"

Arthur was shattered, he had been looking forward to the holiday season, it wasn't often he had both Christmas and Boxing day off together. But he knew Merlin would be too tired to even see him, before he started work.

"What if I slept at your place over Christmas? That way we could at least have a cuddle." Arthur smiled at Merlin.

"It my bed we'd have to or we'll fall out, don't forget I've only got a queen size bed."Merlin grinned "And I'd be too shattered for anything but sleep."

"I don't care, at least I'd see you."

"You sap." Merlin didn't say no, so as far as Arthur was concerned it was a deal.

Their last day off together, before Merlin got too busy, was spent shopping together and decorating the two flats. Merlin loved Christmas, despite all the work. They went to a nearby farm to select the tree. They had decided only to have one at Merlin's since that's where they would both be Christmas day. So the found a small one, Merlin's flat was barely big enough for him, without a tree and Arthur. As they were carrying it up the stairs they met a young man of about eighteen or twenty coming down. Merlin didn't recognise him so asked if he was looking for someone.

"No I'm staying in one of the flats with my girlfriend. My names Mordred."

Merlin held out his hand "My names Merlin and this is my boyfriend Arthur I live in the other flat." Merlin gave the young man a grin.

Mordred made no move to take Merlin's hand. "Oh the chef, well I suppose I will see you sometimes. I'm staying when your boss is here, she's my girlfriend." With that the younger man pushed past and went down the stairs.

"Well it looks like she found a younger model to hook up with Merlin; at least she'll be out of your hair now." Arthur laughed."She obviously likes thin men with dark hair. Mind you I've got the best one."

"But he must be twenty five years younger than her!" Merlin looked shocked.

"Like I said Merlin, at least she's move on"

The two men went into the flat and soon had the tree up and decorated. Afterwards they sat and had a cake and tea.

"By the way the restaurant is shutting on the tenth January and we are all being moved around for the closure. Most are going to the two restaurants in Bristol, two of the waitress's are off the London." Merlin looked at Arthur he looked reluctant to continue.

"And you are going where? " Arthur asked looking at Merlin.

"Edinburgh for two weeks, then London." Merlin mumbled.

"What! I thought you were going to be close." Arthur looked at Merlin to see if he was joking.

"Well I'm not! She's short of a chef in Edinburgh, and said she can't afford to waste the opportunity to use me in the right place for her business. She's paying my rail fare and lodgings." Merlin didn't sound happy.

"No way! That will mean you can't come back on your days off. Why can't you fly?"

"She has some sort of deal, if I fly I have to pay myself and I'm not doing that."

"Then I'll pay for you! I want to see you!"

"No Arthur you can't, I've looked it would cost too much."

"Merlin you'll be wacked, it's what seven hour by train? It's about an hour by plane."

"Drop it Arthur, I'm going by train and that's that. It's only two weeks. I just wish one of the others was going with me."

Arthur then realised Merlin's biggest problem would be his shyness; he was going miles from home and having to work with people he didn't know. "Oh hell Merlin, can't you just take the time off."

"Don't be daft. That would cost far too much, I only get six weeks off including bank holidays, I can't take half of it at once! And I'm not having unpaid leave. You can phone me."

Arthur was savage, he was sure that Merlin was being sent so far as some sort of payback. But he also realised that Merlin was too stubborn to change his mind. He would go and put up with it.

"After three weeks I'm back here to sort out the kitchens for reopening. The others are away for five weeks" Merlin smiled at Arthur, "So it could be worse."

Arthur dropped the subject but had an idea to help then both see each other. Christmas soon arrived and Arthur moved in with Merlin after his night shift on Christmas Eve. He was going to stay for two nights so they could at least see each other. Although Merlin wasn't starting until ten, he had already been down and put the turkeys in the ovens. Arthur arrived at just gone eight leaving then a couple of hours together.

Once Arthur arrived they exchanged gifts. Merlin had got Arthur a new shirt and a pair of gold cuff links in the shape of fireman's helmets, Arthur loved cuff links and Merlin couldn't resist them. In exchange Arthur had given Merlin a set of knifes that the other man had kept talking about but couldn't afford and another small box that Merlin stared at before Arthur told him to open. Merlin carefully opened the box and inside was a gold ring with a crest engraved on an agate. Merlin looked up at Arthur his mouth agape.

"It was my father's ring, the crest is the Pendragon crest, and I want you to have it. You are the most important thing in my life Merlin, I know we haven't known each other long, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It might be too soon for you to think about marriage, so consider it a promise ring. Because I promise to love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Arthur had already mentioned a couple of times moving in together but Merlin had always changed the subject.

Merlin stood there just looking at Arthur saying nothing, so Arthur took the box from his hand and removed the ring. He lifted Merlin's hand up and the knelt down in front of him. "Would you please marry me Merlin, when you're ready, I'll wait for you."

Merlin's face slowly formed into a shocked smile "I don't know what to say, I love you Arthur, but I'm not good enough for you, you're way out of my league." Merlin looked down into Arthur's face and saw the love there. "Thank you, I will take your ring and cherish it, and when I know you're really sure, I will marry you, but I won't, not yet, it's too soon."

Arthur put the ring on Merlin's finger, it fitted perfectly. "Merlin its fate, the ring fits perfectly, I love you and it's me that's not good enough for you, you idiot. But I know you're not ready, but I needed to tell you how I felt." Arthur kissed Merlin "I'd like to do more to you to show you how perfect you are, but you have to work do that will have to wait. Come on we just have time for breakfast."

Before Merlin left for work he put the ring on a chain round his neck. "Sorry Arthur I can't wear it at work, it would get ruined, but I promise to wear it all the rest of the time."

When Merlin was working Christmas day Arthur went to his sisters for dinner. He got back in time to run a bath for Merlin so when he got back from this long and busy shift he could soak before falling into bed. Merlin was exhausted as he climbed the stairs, pleased he had resisted Arthur's pleas to stay at his flat for the bigger bed. This way two minutes after finishing he was home. Merlin had his soak and Arthur brought him in a hot milky drink. Then they went to bed, Merlin was too tired to eat. As soon as Merlin's head hit the pillow he was asleep. Arthur soon followed, despite the cramped bed.

Arthur got up at eight the next morning and after a shower sat and watched Merlin sleep. He wondered if he was being creepy, but decided he was allowed to, as it was the only way he would see his lover much that day. Merlin woke at nine when his alarm went off and got up and had a shower, while Arthur cooked him a fry up.

"All the works for you, I need to make sure you eat enough." Arthur put a large plate in front of the raven headed man. After Merlin had eaten the lot they sat down and relaxed, until Merlin left half an hour later.

"See you at midnight" Merlin said as he kissed Arthur goodbye. "I might be able to pop up for half an hour after lunches are finished. But if you're out don't worry."

"I'll make sure I'm here." Arthur grinned "Don't wear yourself out, and think of the fun we can have over the next two days!"

"I expect I'll sleep most of tomorrow so don't make too many plans." Merlin grinned.

"No don't worry, bed all day tomorrow I think." Arthur leered.

"You keep wishing, I mean sleeping!" Merlin left the flat laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

True to his word Merlin spent most of Monday in bed sleeping, waking only to grab a bite to eat or relieve himself. Arthur spent most of the day cuddled up to Merlin in a bed far smaller than the king size he was used to. It was the first time he had slept at Merlin's, the bedroom was small and the queen sized bed took up most of the room, leaving just enough room for a small chest of drawers. Arthur could see why Merlin preferred his flat. At about five o'clock Merlin got up showered in the small bathroom, and then cooked them a quick meal. Merlin promised to cook something special the next day for them both. They then sat together on the tatty sofa and watched television until they went back to bed at ten. But this time it wasn't all about sleeping. After making love, they laid there talking well into the night before they both finally dozed off.

The next morning Merlin was up first, and as the bed was against the wall he had to climb over Arthur to get out. In the process he woke the blonde, as he straddled Arthur. This of course delayed things somewhat. Once Merlin finally got out of bed he made them pancakes for breakfast and then started to prepare their belated Christmas Dinner, rather than cook a heavy meal Merlin had decided on a chicken and mango stir fry, with noodles. After getting everything chopped and covered ready to cook, they went for a walk in the park to get some fresh air. It was a lovely winter's day and they walked by the side of the small lake. By the time they got back both of them were starving. Merlin soon cooked their meal and they sat and ate it with bottle of wine at Merlin's small table in the corner of his living room.

"Sorry the place is so small, it's ok for me, but not really any good for entertaining." Merlin looked uncomfortable with his home.

"Don't be daft Merlin, I came to stay with you, and your flat is fine. But when I can convince you to live with me, we need something bigger ok" Arthur laughed at his lover and gave his hand a squeeze over the table.

Then Arthur gave Merlin an envelope. "Take it and no arguments, it's part of your Christmas present." Arthur smiled.

Inside the envelope was a return air ticket for Edinburgh, fully paid for, but dates to be booked.

"So you can fly up there and come home in comfort. I was going to get enough for you to come back for your days off, but figured you wouldn't use them. No arguing please, I want you to travel quickly and not waste a day each way."

Merlin glared at Arthur but then relented "Ok thank you, but you didn't have to."

"I know that, I wanted to, purely selfish this way I keep you a bit longer."

Arthur was due on a day shift the next day, so they went to bed at ten thirty and cuddled up once more, both men enjoying the others proximity. Arthur would be going back to his own flat the next evening, so they made the most of their night together. The following two days Merlin spent sorting out the flat and doing his chores, before his next two busy long days over New Year. It was quiet as no one else was about. Nimueh and Mordred had gone back to London for the holiday, so Merlin was alone at the restaurant until New Years Eve when Nimueh arrived back. She had a table booked; she wanted to be there straight after the New Year to start organising the upgrade.

On New Year's Eve the restaurant had been fully booked, and although last meals had gone out at eleven, they were still cleaning and tiding the kitchens, when Merlin was asked to look at something near the back door. Thinking it was the local firework display he went to have a quick look to be grabbed by Arthur in full uniform and kissed.

"Happy New Year" Arthur told him as the kiss ended. Merlin went red when he heard wolf whistles from the fire engine, parked at the back of the restaurant.

"I can't stop, but we were on our way back from a job, and I couldn't pass by without seeing you." With that Arthur disappeared once more. But it was a nice way to finish a busy shift.

The next day Arthur was called in front of the station commander. Going up to the office Arthur wondered what it was all about. He went up to Commander Baynard's door and knocked before going in.

"Ah Pendragon, thank you for coming up, take a seat." Commander Baynard was a fair but strict boss. He had worked in the fire service all this career and had worked his way up from fire crew and so knew all there was to know about the service.

"I won't beat about the bush I've received a complaint about your crew, and you in particular. Misuse of the Fire services time and equipment. It seems last night you used a fire engine to visit your boyfriend. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Arthur was surprised by the complaint "In a way its true Sir, we had a call out, and on the way back we passed the restaurant where my boyfriend works, so I ran in and wished him a Happy New Year. We haven't seen much of each other over the holidays. I was less than five minutes Sir, even allowing for the engine to go in and out."

"Thank you for being honest. Unfortunately this was made as an official complaint, so I must act on it. I will talk to your crew, but as you've a clean record if your crew back you, I think I can just note it on your record. But go careful lad." The Commander was obviously upset that such a stupid thing had been made such an issue.

"Can I ask who made the complaint Sir" Arthur asked.

"Officially no" The Commander looked at Arthur "Now can you send your second up please, and don't speak to any of your crew about this until I have."

One by one the crew went up and came down mad about what had occurred.

"What pillock shopped you? If they saw you they knew we weren't in there long." Gwaine asked Arthur.

Once they had all been questioned Arthur was called up once more.

"Your crew all say the same as you, so I think I will just mark it on your record with no further action. But go careful lad. It stays there for six months so no more complaints. Now off the record and just for you, and no one else, the complaint came from a young man staying at flat at the restaurant. So go very careful. It would be a shame to ruin your record for minor misdemeanours."

Arthur was disgusted to realise it was Mordred, which in turn meant Nimueh Lake. He wouldn't tell anyone especially Merlin, but from now on he would be very careful of them both.

Merlin found out about the complaint and was livid. Morgana had mentioned it on one of their pub nights. It wasn't often Merlin went due to his shifts,and when he did it was normally only for a quick drink. He couldn't believe anyone one would be so mean. But as no one seemed to know who had complained, there was little he could do.

After the New Year time just flew by, it all passed peacefully the staff were, for the most part, reasonably happy at their temporary changes of workplace. Only Mary decided to take unpaid leave. Her husband wasn't happy for her to travel everyday and didn't want her to stay away from home either. Most of the younger ones were staying in either Bristol or London and were quite excited at the change. Gwen and Lance were going to Bristol and travelling back each night.

One Friday lunchtime, when Merlin and the others were starting to cook the lunchtime orders, Mordred walked into the kitchen and stood watching Merlin for a moment before demanding two omelettes.

"Out of my kitchen now! If you want food go and order like everyone else." Merlin shouted at him.

"It's not your kitchen, and Ms Lake wants two omelettes now." came the sullen reply.

Mary and Will looked at each other and smiled. Someone was going to get an earful from the normally quiet chef. He was a different beast in his kitchen.

"I told you out of my kitchen, you don't have the correct clothing on, nor do you have a health and safety certificate so out!" Merlin demanded.

Mordred looked shocked "You can't speak to me like that."

"Yes I can, in this kitchen my word is law. You will get us closed down wandering in here, now out." Merlin might be shy normally, but in his domain the staff knew not to cross him.

Mordred left muttering under his breath. A few minutes later Nimueh appeared. "What are you playing at? I want two omelettes."

"Then get your boyfriend to order via front of house. Not you or anyone else comes in here once the restaurant is open. You know health and safety laws."

Nimueh stormed out, she knew Merlin wouldn't back down and had right on his side. This was one round that Merlin had won.

It wasn't long before Merlin was preparing to go to Edinburgh. The day he was flying out Arthur was on a day off, so they were spending the time together. Merlin had already emptied the fridge and got rid of any perishable foods so was all ready to leave. Arthur was going to drive Merlin to the airport and just before they left the flat Merlin came out of his bedroom carrying an old tin. He had a sheepish expression on his face as he looked at Arthur.

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"Of course you can anything for you love." Arthur said.

Merlin sat down and patted the space next to him, and waited for Arthur to sit down. "You're going to think I'm stupid, but can you keep this for me, while I'm away. With all the builders and that about I don't want to leave it here, and I also don't want to take it with me, since I don't know where I'm staying." He handed Arthur the old biscuit tin.

Arthur looked at the tin "Off course I will" he smiled "What's in it?" curiosity getting the better of him.

Merlin blushed before replying "My Life" he paused before continuing "All the things I own that are important to me, and I would hate to lose. Sounds daft I know, but it's the few photos I have of my parents and grandparents, Mum's wedding ring, that sort of thing. Nothing worth money, but I just don't want to risk losing them. The tin was mums old sewing box."

"That's not daft Merlin; I think that's great that you have these things. Of course I'll look after them for you." he leant forward and kissed Merlin gently on the cheek. "Memories are important things."

"Thank you, we best be going, I suppose." Merlin stood up and picked up one of his cases, Arthur grabbed the other. As they left Merlin quickly checked the windows were shut and locked the door. When they got down to the car Arthur put Merlin's luggage in the boot, and the precious tin on the back seat. Once at the airport Arthur waited until Merlin's flight was called and then hugged his boy friend.

"I'm going to miss you love" Arthur murmured in Merlin's ear. "Phone me when you get to your rooms."

Merlin held on to Arthur "I will, I wish I wasn't going." He squeezed Arthur and kissed him "I love you"

"I love you to, you can stay if you want, I can help with your lose of earnings. You can look for a new job" Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes. It wasn't the first time he'd offered.

"I can't I've told you. See you in two weeks." With that Merlin grabbed his hand luggage and ran off.

Arthur stood at the window until the plane left then slowly walked back to his car. The next two weeks were going to seem like forever. It surprised him how Merlin had crept into every aspect of his life so quickly. He never thought he would fall in love so quickly and completely. As he got in the car he picked up the tin from the back seat and placed it beside him. He felt quite sentimental and proud that Merlin had entrusted his most prized possession too him.


	9. Chapter 9

Neither of them said a lot on the journey, but it didn't take long to get to the airport. Merlin checked in and they sat and had a coffee until boarding time. As the call went out for boarding Merlin stood up and went to Arthur's side.

"Well time to go I suppose."He looked so mournful that Arthur got up and hugged him.

"It's only two weeks love, we'll speak every day." Arthur nuzzled into Merlin's neck taking a smell of the other mans aftershave, and body scent as if to remember him. "Don't work too hard." With that he kissed Merlin passionately before letting the other man go.

"And you be careful, don't get hurt while I'm gone." Merlin's eyes were wet with unshed tears. "Love you." with that he pulled away and walked to the boarding gate.

Arthur watched out of the big glass windows until Merlin's plane took off, then he walked slowly back to the car. Picking up Merlin's tin from the back seat he placed it carefully beside him "I'm going to miss you." he said before starting up the car and driving home. He had never felt so alone.

Merlin sat down on the plane for the short flight up to Edinburgh; it would take less than an hour. As they took off he tried to see Arthur below but couldn't. He was dreading the next three weeks, strange place and strange people but he had to get through it and get back home. He hoped to have at least two days with Arthur before going to London. He wished he had been able to take up Arthur's offer to stay home, but three weeks without money would be too much of a strain. He still had his rent to pay, and although it wasn't bad it was still an expense. He sat and fiddled with his ring, it was the nearest he would be to Arthur for awhile.

The plane was only a small on and Merlin hated the flight. He was sat next to an old man that snored all the way. Despite the time of the year it was hot in the plane and Merlin was glad he had worn his linen slacks and t shirt. An hour later the plane landed, and after finding his cases Merlin went to the airport entrance and got a taxi to the hotel he would be working at for the next two weeks. The Red Deer was a hotel with two restaurants, and was twice the size of Camelot. He was to be second chef in the largest restaurant of two in the hotel. It specialised in the same sort of food as they served at the Camelot, so he had no worries about the work. He struggled in with his suitcases, cursing Arthur for making him pack more than he was going to. On reaching the front desk he waited to be seen. Looking round he found that what he could see of the hotel was what could only be described as modern bland. The sort of hotel you could find all over the country, it didn't live up to its grand exterior.

"Can I help you Sir." A voice broke into his thoughts.

"Hello my name is Merlin Emrys, I am here for two weeks as a chef. I was told to report here for my room." Merlin explained.

"Oh yes we are expecting you." The man turned and got a key from the key press. He was in his mid forties and dressed in the hotels livery of maroon and black. "You're on the top floor room 68" He put the key down and turned a book towards Merlin "Can you sign in please. Whenever you enter or leave the building, fire regulations."

Merlin signed the book and the man turned away without saying anymore. Merlin looked round and saw the lift and carrying his heavy cases walked towards it. As he waited he looked round once more hoping to at least see a smiling face. The lift doors opened and after waiting for the people to come out, he got in and pressed the bell for the top floor. It was soon there and he dragged his cases out. On the wall were signs for rooms up to 65 but no 68. Checking his key fob he saw a 68. Looking round he saw a chamber maid and called out.

"Sorry to bother you but where is room 68?"

The chamber maid turned and smiled, she was in her twenties and quite good looking with ginger hair and freckles, better still she was the first friendly face he had seen. "Oh you must be the chef were expecting. Your room is on the next floor were the live in staff are housed. No lift I'm afraid. The stairs are just to your left. Do you want me to look after one of your cases as you take the other one up?" she offered.

"Thanks, I won't be long." Merlin took the largest case and opened the fire door and went up the stairs. Here the decoration was much plainer and he assumed it was because all the rooms were staff quarters. Right at the far end he found room 68. Opening the door he had a quick look round. The room was about the same size as his bedroom at the flat, and contained a single bed, wardrobe and sink. The only natural light was from a sky light that was too high for even him to see out off. He dumped his suitcase and went down to fetch the other one.

Looking at the chamber maid he held out his hand "Hi I'm Merlin."

"Hi Merlin I'm Grace, welcome to Edinbough"

"Thank you Grace, tell me where do I find the showers and toilets up stairs? And is there a kitchen?"

"Ah, you're in the end room then? It's the only one without facilities inside. Your shower and loo is opposite. Your key opens that door as well. There is a small kitchen with microwave the other end of the corridor. No cookers though, most of us eat out at a small café round the corner. If you show them your identity card they'll give you a discount. There is a small sitting room up that end as well with a telly."

"Thank you Grace. I expect I'll see you around. I must take my case up, then report to the kitchens." Merlin smiled took his case and went back up to his room leaving his unpacking till later he checked his shower and loo before going back to his room and phoning Arthur. The reception was awful but at lease he managed to tell Arthur he had arrived safely. He promised to find a land line later. Then he decided to go back down and find the kitchens. As he approached the restaurant he saw an office so went in and introduced himself to a large man sat at a desk.

Steeling himself he knocked and walked in through the open door. "Hello I'm Merlin Emrys; I'm going to be working here for a fortnight." He felt himself blush and wished he could stop.

"Ah I wasn't expecting you for a few hours, my name is James McLeod, Catering manager, but call me Jimmy everyone does. Give me a minute and I'll take you through to head Chef." Jimmy finished his paperwork and then grabbed a small card and gave it to Merlin. "Temporary ID card, can you get a photo taken at a booth, they've got one three doors down." With that he walked out and into the kitchen. Merlin followed on behind.

Once in the kitchen Merlin was introduced to a man in his fifties in chef whites.

"This is Angus Donald head chef, Angus this is your man from down south Merlin Emrys." Angus held out his hand and gave Merlin a firm handshake. "Pleased to have you on board laddie, always glad of extra help. Give me a minute and I'll show you around."

Merlin could just about understand Angus's accent and he nodded. In the next half an hour he was introduced to the rest of the team, and shown his working space. Angus then gave him his shifts. "You have today off laddie, sorry I've had to give you split days off, but I've worked you in with the regulars. If you need anything just shout any of the staff will help you."

Merlin thanked him and decided to have a look round the hotel and local area. He found a phone box on the ground floor, so rang Arthur back. After speaking for five minutes he said goodbye and went for a walk. He got his photo taken and found the café. Introducing himself he had a cup of tea and a sandwich. Then he went back to the hotel to unpack. He found the room depressing with no outside view beside the sky. After unpacking he put his cases under the bed and went to find the communal area. They weren't much better, but at least he could see out of the windows. The microwave was filthy and he spent the first half an hour cleaning it. The other communal room was small with a couple of old settees and a television. But little else, he pitied the staff that stayed here all the time. He would never moan about his flat again. That evening he met several of the other staff that lived in, and found they had larger rooms and better facilities which cheered him up. He could cope for two weeks but would hate to think of anyone have his room permanently.

Over the next fortnight he found he spent most of his free time either in his room, or outside walking about, it was winter and cold, but he couldn't stay indoors all the time. The work was hard, but he was used to that and soon settled in, although he did find the accents difficult to cope with. He phoned Arthur every day, unfortunately he had to use the public phone or the wi fi in the café, as he couldn't get reception in his room at all. So they didn't have much privacy.

Arthur was finding the communication difficulties with Merlin hard. It meant he couldn't call Merlin, but had to wait for all the calls. Also he had planned to try to fly up to see his lover, until Merlin told him that he wasn't having his two days off together. He also had a feeling that Merlin wasn't being honest about his working/living conditions either. Arthur's bad mood was making itself felt at work, and the team were getting fed up with it. So they decided to get Arthur drunk on their first day off. They were successful but that made Arthur even more fed up. He was a depressed drunk and it took two of them to get him home that night.

When the two weeks was nearly up Merlin told Arthur that he would be flying back on the Sunday afternoon, but was due in London on the Monday evening. That was when Arthur lost his temper completely. He was working on the Sunday and due to be on a night shift on the Monday. Merlin explained that the plan was for him to get the train straight to London, Nimueh hadn't realised Merlin had flown up. If he hadn't flown he would have been back at all.

Arthur tried to get Merlin to tell Nimueh he wasn't going to do the week in London. But Merlin insisted he couldn't at such short notice. He told Arthur that he would be back home on the Friday, after London, so it wouldn't be long. This didn't pacify Arthur at all. He ended up slamming the phone down in temper. Only to find he couldn't phone Merlin back. Arthur waited hoping Merlin would call him back but he didn't.

It was Saturday lunchtime before Merlin contacted Arthur, as Arthur was at work it was a, just to say his flight would be in at eight in the evening on Sunday so would get a taxi back to his flat.


	10. Chapter 10

Leon took Arthur to one side on the second Tuesday of Merlin's trip to Edinburgh. He had picked Arthur up for their usual pub meeting. "Look mate you need to sort yourself out. The guys know you're missing Merlin but you can't come to work in such a strop every day. Just calm down."

Arthur looked at Leon a bit sheepishly "Sorry about that it's just I know he isn't telling the truth and I'm worried about him."

"He's a grown man Arthur, he can look after himself. We need you on top form or not at all, why don't you go and see him on your days off?" Leon asked his brother in law.

"There's not much point he's working most of the time. His job is worse than ours for unsocial working. I might see if I can get the Sunday and Monday off then I can collect him from the airport and take him to London. At least that way I'll get to see something of him."

"You do that and give the boys a break!" Leon was worried about Arthur he had never got this involved with anyone before and he didn't seem to be coping well.

That evening the others all tried to take Arthurs mind off his missing boyfriend, but this time they didn't get him drunk. Arthur ran work and managed to get the two days off he wanted, but was having problems trying to contact Merlin. In the end he left a text on the Sunday hoping Merlin would pick it up before he got home. He knew more or less what flight Merlin was getting back so made sure he was at the airport in plenty of time. He hoped that Merlin would come home to his flat for the night.

Merlin was only too pleased to be packing to go home. He packed his suitcases on the Saturday evening as he had been on the breakfast to seven in the evening shift. He would be please to see the back of his room. The people he had worked with had been ok once he got used to their accents but they weren't the same as his group of friends. He had found it hard living as he had and hoped he had better accommodation in London. Nimueh had contacted him to say he was working a short shift on the Monday Evening from six till midnight but would be finished there by late Friday night. He had started to tell Arthur but the idiot had slammed the phone down. He didn't ring him back he would have to wait now. It was him that was having to be away from home, and if the prat was going to sulk that was his fault.

On the Sunday Merlin got up and went to work doing the breakfasts for the guests in the hotel, then went back to grab something to eat before going back for the second part of this shift. He was due to finish at three so he would have plenty of time to catch the plane. The staff was all sad to see him go and the head chef Jimmy took him to the airport. He also helped him carry his cases down from the top floor.

Once he got on the plane he soon dozed off. He was so relieved the two weeks was over, just one more week to go. The stewardess woke him up as they were going in to land and he wished Arthur hadn't been working. Although the last time they spoke they had had a row Merlin understood why Arthur had been upset. But there was nothing he could do about it. He got off the plane and collected his bags before walking through the gate and down toward the exit. He would get a taxi and soon be home. Then he would try to get hold of Arthur. He knew he would be working but he would at least leave a text. He didn't look up as he wasn't expecting to be met by anyone, after all most of the others were still in Bristol. So he was surprised when his bags were taken from him and he was pulled into a hug.

"Hello Darling I got the day off so I could collect you." Arthur whispered into his neck as he hugged and kissed Merlin. "It's so good to see you."

"Arthur!" Merlin couldn't believe it. He hugged Arthur back and they stood there looking at each other. Merlin notice Arthur was in a suit, and boy did he look good in it. Good enough to eat in fact, especially with no tie and the top few buttons left undone. He wished he wasn't in a t shirt and joggers. But he'd dressed for comfort not effect.

"Come on love let's get home I've got some food on the go for you. I thought we'd go to my flat as its warm and yours has been empty for awhile." Then he smirked "and I've got a bigger bed." There last phone call forgotten as soon as they saw each other.

Merlin allowed himself to be led to Arthur's car and they were soon back at Arthur flat. Sure enough Arthur had put a meal in his slow cooker so it was ready to be eaten as soon as they got back. But somehow it wasn't touched for a couple of hours as the two men caught up for lost time.

By ten they were finally eating and having a drink. Arthur explained he also had the next day off so he could drive Merlin to London. Arthur explained that his crew had got fed up with him with Merlin away. Then Arthur tried to get Merlin to tell him what Scotland had been like but Merlin didn't say a lot. Arthur was please to hear that Merlin would be back on the Saturday.

"I finish at twelve on Friday night so I'll catch the first train in the morning. Then I'm on nine till five Monday to Friday at Camelot until reopening."

"Well at least I'm off on the Saturday you get back, are you sure you don't want me to pick you up?" Arthur asked.

"No don't be daft. But can you get me some milk and bread and bring it over. I'll let you know what time I'll get back."

Before they went to bed Merlin chucked his whites in the washing machine to be done overnight. He could get them dry in the morning. They went to bed and stayed there until about ten when they got up and just spent the time together until it was time to leave for London. Merlin tried to get Arthur to let him go up on the train but Arthur insisted on driving.

At least this time Merlin's room was better; it even had an on suite. The only drawback was that it was a ten minute walk away. The Restaurant had no rooms for staff. Arthur made sure he was settled, before they said their goodbyes once more. The other good thing was Merlin could get a mobile signal so they could have private conversations. Arthur drove back to Essetir happier than he thought he would have been. They would both have a lot of catching up to do once Merlin finally got home. Arthur was determined that they would move in together soon, he couldn't stand being away from the other man and was sure Merlin felt the same way. Once he was back home he decided to look around for a place they could share, near Merlin's work so he wouldn't have to go far once he finished work. In fact Arthur was beginning to have an idea that might be even better. He hated Merlin working for Nimueh Lake. The woman was without a doubt a bitch, and didn't deserve to have someone like Merlin working his guts out for her. He would need to speak to his sister when he got the chance.


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin was happier this time the room was nice and the staff didn't seem too bad, not only that but June, from Camelot, was working as a waitress at the same place, so he had one familiar face around. Merlin's mood was also helped by the Skype calls he was getting with Arthur. It was so nice to know he could see his lovers face every day. Merlin didn't like London, it was too crowded and noisy for his liking, and the restaurant catered for the upper echelons of society, who liked tiny amounts of food arranged in strange shapes, and at exorbitant prices. Merlin liked well arranged food, but he also liked giving value for money. He had never used real gold leaf on food before and couldn't really see the point. It was all such a waste.

It was just gone midnight after his last shift on the Friday Merlin finished work and said goodbye to everyone. He would be going home in the morning and he had just left the restaurant to walk to his lodgings. Although it was only a short distance he was never that happy with the walk at night. There were several nightclubs nearby, and there always seemed a fair amount of drunks about on the streets. He set off and was nearly back to his digs when he was approached by a young man that was clearly either drunk or on drugs.

"Got any money mate?" The man asked. He was in dirty and tatty clothing and looked like he was sleeping rough. As he got closer Merlin could see he was larger built and slightly taller than he was. It was obvious he hadn't washed or shaved for some time. Now Merlin felt sorry for the homeless, and was always the first to give the Salvation Army and other charities to help those less fortunate, he had always avoided giving direct to them. He had heard so much of fraud and scams. So he had no intention of giving the man anything.

"Sorry, Just come from work, no money on me" he told the man.

"Lying bastard, I followed you, you're one of those rich bastards, eating in that place you must be, give us some dosh." The man's voice became very aggressive in tone; Merlin wasn't one to give way to threats.

"I work there; I couldn't afford to eat there either." Merlin kept waking, then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he was spun around and a fist hit his face. As he fell to the ground he heard someone else shout out, but then felt a kick in his ribs.

The next thing he knew was a voice talking to him. "Keep still Sir, I'm not sure how badly your hurt. I'm a policeman my partner has got the man who attacked you. I've called for an ambulance now can you tell me your name please?"

The voice sounded calm and kind Merlin looked up he felt slightly groggy. "I'm Merlin Emrys, look I'm ok I don't need an ambulance"

"Sorry Mr Emrys I think you do that was quite a punch you took, just take a few breaths and relax, you have been a victim of an assault."

Merlin could hear an ambulance in the background, the policeman with him kept talking, and Merlin led there his head fuzzy, he felt a fool lying there on the pavement. Then two more people joined him and he was checked over and then lifted onto a different surface and then into the back of a vehicle. Before long he was in a cubicle and had a nurse by the side of him.

"Hello Mr Emrys. How are you feeling?" She asked him, she looked youngish and quiet pretty but he noticed his vision was a bit blurred and told her so. She checked his eyes and did a few more tests before calling the doctor. While they were waiting she took his details including his next of kin. This time he gave Arthur instead of Gwen, after all they were engaged now.

"Please don't let Arthur know." He told her, the last thing he wanted was for Arthur to worry about him.

"Ok not at the moment but we need it in case you stay in." the nurse told him.

The doctor can in and gave him a though examination and sent him off for some xrays. Once he was back in the cubicle the nurse kept coming in and checking up on him and shining a torch in his eyes. Then about three quarters of an hour later the same doctor came back to see him.

"Ok we have looked at both the xrays, you've got a cracked rib and lots of bruising, your scull isn't broken but I expect it feels like it is, you have a nice bruise on your face. Now who can we call for you Merlin?" the doctor smiled at him.

"No one I'm ok. I'm going home in the morning on the train. I'll be ok."

"I don't think so, not on your own anyway, we're keeping you in overnight that was quite a bang on the head you had. Not just the punch but you hit your head on the pavement as you went down. We might let you go tomorrow but I would much rather you had someone with you. You will also be very stiff tomorrow." The doctor looked at Merlin with some sympathy.

In the end Merlin consented to staying in hospital, he had no choice really. He sent a text to Arthur saying he was late getting back and would ring in the morning, then he switched off his phone.

The next morning the police came to see him and took a statement and his home address so they could contact him later. They had the man in custody and would be pressing charge of assault and attempted robbery, the man had admitted the attempted mugging and assault.

Back in Essetir Arthur heard his phone bleep and he looked at the message. He smiled to see it was from Merlin but the smile faded as he realised the time. Merlin must have worked two hours over. No wonder he hadn't wanted to talk. He would be so glad when Merlin was back home.

The next morning Arthur had another text to say Merlin didn't catch the train he was going to but he would let him know when he left London. Arthur wasn't that surprised with the time his lover had got to bed the night before. Merlin still hadn't told him the truth.

It was after lunch before the doctors agreed Merlin could go home. They still weren't happy about him travelling alone but Merlin insisted he would be ok. The police called to see him again before he left and took him to his lodgings to collect his stuff and then dropped him at the train station, even seeing him onto the train. He promised to get someone to collect him at the other end. He was getting lots of strange looks. His face was black and blue and swollen. He was also very stiff and grateful for the painkillers he had been given.

Once on the train Merlin rang Arthur to tell him he was on his way. Arthur insisted he would collect him and Merlin for once didn't argue he was in too much pain. Arthur knew something wasn't right and was anxious to know what was going on. The conductor made sure he was awake as they approached the station. He even helped Merlin get off the train with his suitcase. The police had asked him to keep an eye on the young man explaining what had happened.

Merlin walked to the gate and presented his ticket as he walked through. Then he saw Arthur at the same time as Arthur spotted Merlin's bruised face. He rushed to Merlin's side and carefully took Merlin's bruised face in his hands.

"What the hell happened to you?" He demanded

"Someone tried to mug me last night. But two policemen saw him." Merlin said wincing as just the action of talking made his face hurt. "He also kicked me in the ribs."

"When? And why didn't you tell me?" Arthur stuttered.

"Last night, I didn't want to worry you, I'm late back because they made me stay in hospital overnight."

Arthur looked around and spotted a seat and taking Merlin case and hand walked towards it and made Merlin sit down."You idiot you should have told me I would have picked you up in the car. How come the hospital let you come home alone?" he demanded

"They tried to stop me, but I'm fine, just stiff." Merlin could tell Arthur was about to explode. "I wouldn't let them ring you. Now can we get home please?"

Arthur stopped what he was going to say, now wasn't the time. "Stay here I'll bring the car to the door." He picked up Merlin's case and went to get the car. When he got back he helped Merlin to his feet and into the car. Carefully putting on the other mans seat belt. Merlin put his hand under the belt to stop it hurting his ribs.

Arthur refused to take Merlin back to his own flat. "You're coming to mine. I have a lift and also more room, you need looking after."

Merlin rolled his eyes he knew he would be coddled and fussed over and all he wanted was to be left alone. As soon as Arthur had Merlin settled in the comfiest chair with a cup of tea he demanded to know what had happened. Merlin told him. When Arthur found out about the cracked rib and kick Merlin had received he was even more protective. Just before Merlin had got off the train he had taken some more painkillers and as they fully kicked in he fell asleep leaving Arthur talking to himself.

When he woke up he found Morgana in the flat. Arthur had gone out to get some shopping and had called Morgana to come and sit with Merlin. She was also going to stay the night while Arthur was at work.

Merlin did his best to move around to loosen himself up. The next day Arthur took him to see his GP before he had to go back to work. Arthur wanted to take time off work but Merlin was adamant he wasn't too. To Merlin's disgust Morgana also stayed the second night, but then Arthur was off for four days. Arthur had taken it upon himself to phone Camelot and say Merlin would be off work for at least a week and they would let her know after that when he would be back, but even when he was back he couldn't lift heavy things for four weeks. Needless to say Nimueh wasn't amused.

Merlin was insistent after Arthur's four days off, that he was going back to his own flat. He knew he would kill the blonde if he stayed in his flat any longer. Merlin was fed up with being treated like an invalid. Yes he was sore and his face looked awful but he was better moving about.

In fact Merlin was back at work before a fortnight was up. Once he was less stiff he got bored so as he was going to be ordering and other admin work for the reopening in a fortnight he decided he wanted to work. Arthur was livid, saying that Ms Lake hadn't treated Merlin well and he should take longer. But he soon realised that Merlin was going back regardless. The restocking and setting up went well, although both Tristan and Merlin got fed up with both Nimueh and Mordred interfering. As the other staff came back and started to get used to the new set up before the reopening the owner and her toy boy went away for a few days, although they planned to be back for the first day of opening. By now Merlin was a lot better and the bruising had all but disappeared from his face. His ribs still hurt if he lifted anything even moderately heavy, but the others made sure he had all the help he needed.

Many local dignitaries had been invited to the opening evening and the event had been advertised all over town. The event was planned for a Saturday evening and although it was one cover that evening they were doing a five course meal. So the chefs were busy planning and getting used to the new ovens. On the Sunday it would be opening as normal. Bookings were already pouring in. The opening went well and they all soon settled back into their old routine. Everyone agreed that the improvement had been long overdue.

The Fire crew were also glad to see Arthur back to his normal self. Gwaine in particular told Arthur he needed to get Merlin to live with him as soon as he could, as Arthur was a better person to work with, when he was seeing Merlin regularly. The two men's shift patterns continued to play havoc with their love life but until they did get together and share a home it wouldn't get much better. They both accepted that their shifts would always cause some problems though. Even when Merlin had returned from London Arthur had been like a cat on a hot tin roof, worrying about Merlin's injuries.

Arthur had a rough patch a week after Merlin's return to work; they attended a house fire and couldn't save a child. It had been Arthur that had brought the body out. They all hated loosing anyone to fire but it hit Arthur particular hard as the child was only three. It had shown Merlin a different side to Arthur job and one he knew he wouldn't be able to deal with. But dealing with the emotional fall out had helped the men become closer.

Whist Merlin had been away Arthur had been doing a lot of thinking and after the support he had received from his lover he decided the time was right to act on his thoughts. So he had had a long talk with Morgana and now needed to talk to Merlin. So one Saturday afternoon Arthur made Merlin sit down for a serious talk.

"Look Merlin, what's happened to you and the others is wrong, and I really don't like you working your guts out for that woman. I've been thinking and I have an idea, but I want you to hear me out before saying anything." Arthur looked at Merlin.

"Mysterious but ok."

"Right well. I have been looking around and there's an empty restaurant just down the road, about the same size as this one. The kitchen was modernised just before it closed down. It's on the market. Now I own my flat and it's worth £240,000 at least, and I don't have a mortgage, I also have £150,000 invested, all left me by my parents. The restaurant is up for sale at £270.000, but we might be able to make an offer. There are several others in the area for sale. The place has a three bed flat above. Now this place keeps going because of your cooking. We buy the other place; offer jobs to people here that you think are good enough. The customers will follow you. Now before you argue think about it. I want to live with you, we can't here it's just not big enough; my place is too far away. None of you have any loyalty to your boss. What do you think?"

"No Arthur I'm not using your money!" Merlin protested "And don't use those puppy eyes on me."

"Why not, a new flat will cost nearly as much as the restaurant anyway. I've already asked you to marry me,so my money is yours. The work would all be yours. But you'd be your own boss. Please just come and see the other place with me."

Arthur could see Merlin was tempted. So he pushed harder. "Come on I can get us a viewing this afternoon. It won't hurt to look. If you're that worried you can pay me back half once the profits come in. I know there must be money to be made or Ms Lake wouldn't have bought into the area. Also if I'm totally honest I want to live with you, the last couple of months have shown me that without doubt, we are better together than apart. I want you by my side and this is a good way to do it."

"The thing is Arthur there's room for one restaurant in the area, I don't think there's business for two, not so close together. That's why the other one shut down in the first place" Merlin was trying to make the blonde see sense.

"So all the better, She'll be the one closing without you. I've been noising around; your reputation is what has made this place work. As to the staff there's nothing to stop you advertising, and taking them all with you. I checked with Morgana. With no staff, it will be her going down not you."

After a further hour of talking and persuading Arthur got Merlin to agree to look at the place. So Arthur called the agent he asked that the visit be confidential. As they approached the empty restaurant Arthur could see Merlin's brain begin to access the place. It was close to Camelot but off the high street and had its own parking at the back. It also had a small garden. Once they were inside Merlin went straight to the Kitchen, as Arthur had said it was clear it had been upgraded recently and all the equipment remained. Probably as the sale in second hand stuff was down due to the number of places shutting. The kitchen was similar to his present set up but slightly bigger. Merlin then checked out the front of house area, that would need some work but cosmetic. The tables and chairs were all gone and would need replacing.

One they looked upstairs at the flat Arthur knew they had to have it. The flat was wonderful and had good views. There would be plenty of room for them. Merlin seemed to like it as well. Arthur had a quiet work with the agent as Merlin checked a few more things downstairs and it appeared an offer would be favourable. So they went back to Merlin's to talk some more. Arthur left Merlin to think about it. He had planted the seed now it was up to the other man to decide if he wanted the commitment, both of living with Arthur, and running his own establishment.

Merlin did think long and hard, it would be a big step and one he was nervous off. Did he have the right to risk Arthur's money? He rang Morgana and asked if he could speak to her without Arthur knowing, she agreed, so a week later he found himself sitting in Morgana's office. She was well aware of why he wanted to see her. They went through several aspects of the new business; Merlin said if they went ahead he would want some sort of written agreement that Merlin would pay back the money. Morgana said that would be possible if her brother would allow it. He also asked her to find out about rates and other costs. And any problems he might encounter. He also checked again about poaching staff from Camelot. Morgana said he wouldn't be poaching, but advertising, if the best staff that applied were from Camelot so be it. Insurances and other legal issues were discussed.

In the end Merlin came away in a positive frame of mind. He might be able to improve his life and that of his friends. He knew he needed to give a months notice and that might be awkward but except for Tristan, who also had to give a months' notice, the others, if they chose to go with him, only had to give one week's notice. After a further long discussion with Arthur the blonde put his flat up for sale, at the same time he put in an offer of £250,000 on condition the sale remain confidential. Arthur had agreed to be a silent partner, taking some of the profits and retaining the ownership of the restaurant and flat.

To their amazement the offer was accepted, the seller was pleased to be able to sell the property. As luck would have it Arthur's flat was sold in three weeks so the two sales went through at the same time. Arthur moved in with his sister for the time being. It would be a month before the restaurant was finally theirs, then another month before they planned to open. Before Merlin handed in his notice he had a quiet word with Tristan who was keen to join Merlin, at the moment no one else knew. Merlin was going to hand in this notice in a week's time, that way the restaurant would be theirs and he could move into the flat as soon as his notice was up. Tristan would follow with his notice two weeks after Merlin.


	12. Chapter 12

The week couldn't go quick enough for Merlin, he had several run in's with Mordred who seemed to think he was Merlin's boss. Merlin was approached one morning by Mordred, who told Merlin that his flat was meant for one person, and he shouldn't have overnight visitors. Merlin told Mordred that he knew Arthur couldn't move in, but there was nothing in his tenant's agreement that said he couldn't have occasional overnight visitors and to mind his own business.

Later that day Mordred had accused Merlin of waste in the kitchen, and the need to control the portion sizes. Merlin ignored him. Until Nimueh came and also had a word, when Merlin asked her what made her think the portion sizes were wrong Nimueh said that Mordred had noticed the waste in the bins. That gave Merlin the opportunity he wanted. He asked for a private meeting when the kitchen was not working to discuss the issue. He went home that night and wrote out his resignation letter, it would go in a few days earlier than he had planned but no matter, it was like a weight had lifted from his shoulders. He rang Arthur the next morning before the blonde went to work and told him. Arthur was overjoyed, to him it didn't matter whether Merlin had the new restaurant or not, he would be more than willing to keep them both if it meant Merlin no longer worked for Nimueh.

Merlin went down to the office at ten the next morning. Once Merlin entered the office he was told to sit down. To his disgust Mordred was also present, Merlin asked to speak to her alone but this was refused. His just confirmed to Merlin he was doing the right thing.

"Now Merlin, I want you to look at this from my point of view we must tighten up on waste, it eats into our profit." Nimueh told him.

"I have no problem with looking at portion sizes or waste. But I do object to being told by your toy boy that one, Arthur can't stay overnight and two, interfere with my kitchen." Merlin told her.

Nimueh looked surprised at Merlin's outburst; he seemed to be getting more assertive. "Mr Emrys I will not have you talk about Mordred in that fashion. He is working with me and I respect his views."

"Well I don't respect either his views or his attitude. I'm afraid you give me no alternative but to give you this." Merlin gave her the envelope he held in his hand.

Nimueh took the envelope and read the contents. She looked up at Merlin this had come like a bolt from the blue to her. "I don't think you mean this"

"Oh I do, I've had enough of working here. This is just the last straw." Merlin felt sick in his stomach at what he was doing. It was so unlike him, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

"I'll make sure you don't get another job, you'll get no reference from me. You have until the end of the day to withdraw this resignation." Nimueh found it hard not to grab the chef and shake him. The only reason she'd bought the restaurant was because of Merlin's reputation.

"I won't" Merlin stood up and went to walk out as he did so Nimueh grabbed his arm.

"You'll regret this, no job, no home, I'll break you."

"I don't think you will." Merlin shook her hand off and walked out. He went back up to the flat and threw up in the toilet. He was shaking all over. He then sat down head in his hands and wondered what he had done.

At five o'clock he went down stairs, and as the kitchen staff arrived he asked them to gather. He then told them that he had handed his notice in as he could no longer work for Ms Lake. They were all stunned but not surprised. Merlin didn't tell them about the restaurant yet, he wanted to speak to Arthur first. Merlin also told Tristan, asking him to keep the secret between them about his plans. By the end of the evening all the staff knew and there was general disquiet at the news. Everyone was worried about Merlin, and what he would do. They were sure he would get another job, but as his home was tied to this one it was a worrying time. They also wondered who would take Merlin's place.

It was two days later before Merlin was able to talk to Arthur at length as Arthur was due his first of two night shifts and they both had the morning free. Merlin went to Morgana's to see Arthur so they could be sure of privacy, something Merlin worried about at his flat. It was decided to tell Mary, Will, Gwen and Lance but not the others yet. Merlin knew he could count on the silence of this group of people, but the more people who knew the more chance of Nimueh finding out before they wanted to.

Merlin told Mary and Will first they were overjoyed for their friend, both said they would love to work for him, and were willing to take the risk with the new venture. They also promised to say nothing to anyone else. Both were looking forward to handing in their notice in a just over a month. Gwen and Lance were also equally enthusiastic, they were also pleased that Arthur and Merlin were going to be together properly at last.

Merlin's life did become more difficult for the next month as the demands made on him increased, and his privacy in the flat decreased. Nimueh insisted on checking the flat and told Merlin she would not be giving him a refund on his rent, he paid a month in advance, as she would have to redecorate. He also found Mildred hanging around outside the door when Arthur was there. On one occasion he found Mordred inside the flat when he got back from going shopping. On complaining he was told they were measuring up for the changes before the new chef arrived. After that Merlin started to move his stuff out and Mary was storing it for him.

They now had the keys to the restaurant, and had various jobs started. First was to get the flat ready to move into, and the furniture ordered for the restaurant. Merlin would have a month after finishing to do most of the ordering and sorting of the Kitchen and the decorators for the restaurant would come in then. As yet hardly anyone knew they had bought the place. They had decided to rename it from The Willows to The Dragons Den. That had been Arthurs suggestion, as the dragon breathed fire and he was a fireman. Merlin thought it was corny but it was Arthur's money.

A fortnight before Merlin finished the news broke that there were new owners of the Restaurant down the street. They never found out who had said anything, but as there had been people in and out of the building, neither of the men were surprised. Merlin had also been seen going in. Nimueh asked him outright if he was going to be working there, and Merlin gave the game away by blushing so he admitted that he was. This annoyed her and she couldn't understand how he had got a job without a reference. So she started to make enquiries in the hope of stopping him being employed.

By the next day she had managed to find out that Arthur was the new owner. She was incensed that she could do nothing. Then Arthur decided to place the advert out for staff and Tristan was appointed by the end of the week. That meant he too gave in his notice. Nimueh was now without her two senior staff. Nimueh could see what was happening and tried to get the other staff to sign new contracts saying they had to give more notice if they wanted to leave. When they wouldn't it was clear she had a fight on her hands.

It was now a fortnight before Merlin leaving date and he had decided to move on his next days off. He was fed up with the bother of living above the restaurant. He would stay in his flat for just four more nights. Arthur was also going to move in at the same time. The work wasn't finished but neither of them cared.


	13. Chapter 13

Apologise in advance I know nothing of the Fire Service so if it's wrong I'm sorry. Medical side I do know this topic inside out so only problem there is that I might give too much information. I have tried to keep the gory side out off it, but then nurses had a strange idea of what's gory.

…

On Arthur's next set of nights the crew were sitting round waiting for the calls to come in. They had been out twice already to minor incidents and were enjoying a cup of coffee, and joking with the other crew. Then the call went out for both the engines. All staff on duty was needed for a major emergency. They all jumped up in instant readiness, they were all experience men and well used to the sudden change from down time to call outs. The all went down the pole and to their engines. Elyan jumped in and started the engine with Arthur at his side, the other three got in the back. With all the men dressed and ready for action as both engines headed out, Elyan the first out and on the way.

As soon as Eylan started the engine Arthur was listening on the radio for instructions, as to the call out. As he did his face paled, and he heard Leon and Gwaine swear, they were headed for the Camelot Restaurant where an explosion had been reported. They all set off with blues and twos going, Elyan was going as fast as he could was a good driver; in the darkness they could see the fire long before they got there. When they arrived what greeted then was a sight of utter devastation. The Restaurant was hardly recognisable, roof had been blown off in places, leaving a gaping hole in the centre, all the windows were blown out and a fire was burning in the wreckage. It was clear to the men they were dealing with a major gas explosion. Nothing else short of a bomb could do that much damage.

After pulling up at the back of the building, where the most damage was, the fire crews got working immediately, their actions were automatic. Although it wasn't often they got anything on this scale. John the crew chef from the other engine came across to Arthur.

"You man lives here doesn't he? You should step down, you're too close. There are several other engines on the way." John knew the answer even as he said it.

Arthur didn't even stop as he got his breathing apparatus on. "Get out my way John, there's no way your stopping me going in."

Arthur pushed past, and made his way to his team as they started their hoses on the fire. Most of what had been the kitchen was gone, and was most of Merlin's flat above. The stair way to the flats was also gone leaving about half of Merlin's flat attached to the end wall. The other flat looked mostly intact as it was not directly over the kitchens. Leon and Percival were extending the ladder and Gwaine was in his breathing apparatus he was going in with Arthur. Looking around there was no sign of Nimueh's car.

Before going into the building Arthur asked Elyan: "Do we know if anyone was in the other flat?"

"Mary has said no when she reported the explosion, the other crew will check that side."

Arthur and Gwaine went up the ladder, now sealed in their suits they had full breathing apparatus on. They had checked everything including their communications. Arthur was worried to death, but he was a professional and knew Merlin's best chance was if he made sure they did everything by the book. As they went up it was clear the building was unsafe and they would need to be quick. It appeared to Arthur that most of Merlin's bedroom and kitchen were intact, although all the windows were out and most of the roof had gone. The bedroom door had also been blown in. They carefully got on to the remaining floor of the flat, Arthur breath hitched as he moved forward. He kept telling himself to forget it was Merlin they were looking for. The hose's where playing on the fire below, although it was clear from the damage that the fireball had reached into the flat. They went as they went into the small kitchen it was empty then they moved towards the remains of the bedroom, making sure they kept the rest of the crew informed at all times. They could see where the bedroom door and been blown onto the bed opposite. All they could hope was that Merlin was under it and protected from the worse of the fire.

As they both went into the remains of the bedroom they could see the there wasn't much left intact. Under the remains of the ceiling and roof they could see the end of the bed. The hoses had damped down the dust allowing for better visibility and the lights from the engines and street lights lit up most of the room. Then Arthur noticed Merlin's lower legs on the remains of the flatten bed. He immediately talked into his microphone, deliberately keeping his voice calm "Person found, stretcher needed."

Then both he and Gwaine started to move some of the rubble from the bed, both Merlin's legs were soon visible as they had not been protected by the blown on door. It was clear to both of them that Merlin had suffered major burns, working quickly they started removing the rest of the rubble until they could lift the door off Merlin's still form. Gwaine hauled down the stretcher where it was hanging above their heads, the hydraulic platform that had arrived in time to be used. Although they weren't very high, it was the easiest way to reach across the damaged building. They quickly worked together to get Merlin onto the stretcher and secured. All the time both of them tried to blank out it was Merlin they were working on. Just before it lifted off, Arthur spotted Merlin's precious tin and quickly picked it up and placed it on the stretcher. Arthur could see that Merlin had large burns as well as other injuries and he had to fight down the emotions that were threatening his work. Gwaine reached over and put his gloved hand on Arthur's arm.

"Come on mate we've got him" Both were aware that the crews on the ground could hear what they said. As soon as the stretcher had started on its journey to safety, Gwaine and Arthur started for the ladder, they knew that this part of the building was unsafe and they needed to get out of danger, there was nothing else keeping them here. Gwaine was just on the ladder with Arthur just behind when the remaining gable end collapsed and the remaining part of the flat gave way under them. Gwaine grabbed hold of Arthur as he started to fall catching the other man by the arm. Arthur swung there for a moment but was hit by falling masonry. Then almost in slow motion Arthur fell into the burning wreckage below.

A shout went up and all the hoses aimed at the spot Arthur fell. The men on the ground tried to get to their colleague. They quickly got to him by using ladders and pouring gallons of water on the area. Percival was the first to him, with Leon following with a stretcher; they were soon joined by Pellinor and John from the other crew and with their help and got him out and to safety. From first assessment they couldn't tell how badly he was injured. It hadn't been a high fall, only about eight foot, as the rubble from the roof and fallen walls as well as the contents of the kitchen were piled below and it was only the first floor he fell from. But his landing would have been hard and into a burning area as well as the masonry that hit him afterward. There was a real feeling of despondency as the men continued their work.

By now there were six engines and crews at the scene and Commander Baynard had arrived to take charge. One ambulance crew were working on Merlin before taking him to hospital, and another crew were now with Arthur. The other flat had been checked and was empty.

It was a sombre group of men who continued to fight the fire. It was always hard when one of their own were hurt. And by now they were all aware that the injured resident had been the fiancé of the injured crew member. The police were also on the scene keeping everyone away and evacuating the nearby houses. One of who was Mary, who was beside herself when she saw Merlin being lowered on a stretcher, and then a fireman fall. She had no way of telling who the foreman was, but she just knew in her mind. Within twenty minutes of the first fire engine arriving, the first reporters arrived to film the event. Commander Baynard was kept busy. But the first thing he did was to phone Morgana to tell her, her brother had been hurt. He also told her that Merlin had been in the building and was in hospital. Mary had already given them information on Merlin and the police had informed Gwen.

It took the rest of the night before the fire was out and the engines could start to leave. Leon and his crew were the first to be given permission to stand down. They were all on four days off now, but needed to find out how Arthur and Merlin were. After getting the engine back and having a quick shower they set off for hospital. Leon had to find out how his brother in law was, as well as Merlin. Gwaine was blaming himself for letting Arthur fall. Although he knew in his heart there was nothing he could have done. Certainly Leon wasn't blaming him, nor was the others. He was lucky he hadn't fallen as well.

As they arrived at the hospital Leon went up to find out what was happening. He found there was a bit of a difficulty finding out anything, as the press had already been at the hospital, saying they were relatives to try to get information so there was a blackout. Luckily Morgana was there and could tell them about Arthur. He had a badly broken leg and bad bruising, a small burn to his wrist where his sleeve had pulled up and a nasty laceration to his torso where he had fallen onto some twisted metal. He had been knocked out and so was undergoing tests at the moment.

Merlin however was a different story. He was no longer in the hospital having been transferred to a Burns Unit elsewhere. Gwen had managed to tell Morgana what she knew before they left. Gwen was joint next of kin with Arthur. Gwen didn't even know much yet but promised to keep Morgana informed. From his first assessment before he had been transferred, the A&E told Gwen he had fourteen percent burns, some inhalation burns and a broken arm and fracture ribs. Evidently the inhalation injury was causing the most concern and he had been transferred on a ventilator. They had yet to hear news from the Burns Unit on any progress.

When Merlin had reached the hospital it soon became apparent he would need to be transferred to a specialist unit. The ambulance crew had started intra venous fluids on him, before even getting him in the ambulance. By the time he arrived at Essetir hospital the crew were concerned. Merlin's breathing was poor and he was on oxygen. In A&E the consultant on call quickly assessed Merlin, and called the specialist unit to arrange transfer. Before he left they had covered his burns with a temporary covering of cling film as requested. They increased the fluids and put in a catheter. They also splinted his obvious fracture to his right arm; and before he left they ventilated him. Then he was transferred by helicopter with an anaesthetist and nurse escort.

Lance and Gwen followed in their car. Gwen couldn't believe her friend was so badly injured. She was also worried about Arthur, she knew his injuries appeared less serious, but he hadn't been told about Merlin yet. She knew it would devastate the blonde. The pair had so many plans and now their lives were in tatters.


	14. Chapter 14

As soon Merlin arrived in the Burns Unit he was transferred to a static ventilator the Intensive Care. From then the whole process went like clockwork. His burns were assessed by a burns consultant and they were mostly deep, normal with flame burns. Some of the burns at the edges of the areas were less deep this was also expected. Luckily none were completely round a limb which was good news, after assessment the burn percentage was increased to thirty five per cent of his body surface area, and was well over the fifteen percent that classified him as a major burn. Twenty percent of Merlin's body had full thickness burns which would need grafting; this included the complete backs and sides of both his legs and his buttocks. Part of his left arm was also full thickness. The front of Merlin's body had been spared, by his habit of sleeping on his front. The door that had been blown in by the blast had protected much of his upper body; his left forearm and hand was saved by the pillow it had been under, although it was burnt, it was too far less a degree. His face had minor burns to one side.

The most life threatening injury was the inhalation burns. As the blast went through the building Merlin had inhaled the hot air, this had burnt inside his airways and lungs, and this made his airway swell, making the need for artificial ventilation urgent. As the tissues were affected by the heat they excreted fluid, much as the burns on his body did. But this had nowhere to go, and so Merlin was effectively drowning in his own body fluids. The ventilation would help to deal with this, and keep his airways open round the swelling. Merlin's previously cracked rib had fractured along with two others, giving more problems in breathing. His broken arm was the least of his worries and was ignored for now; the temporary splint was left in place until later. His body also had extensive bruising from the falling masonry. All in all the Doctors felt he was very lucky to be alive.

Along with the fluids that were being pumped into his body to replace those lost due to his burns, Merlin had several intra venous drugs going into his system, including painkillers. The deep areas wouldn't give him pain, as the nerve endings having been destroyed. But the less deep areas would hurt, and he had other injuries to contend with. Merlin's wounds were cleaned and his injuries photographed for the records. He was swabbed for infection and then booked into theatre for surgery. As there was no space until the next morning his wounds were padded before Gwen was finally allowed to see him.

Once Gwen and Lance had arrived the Consultant Mr Kilgarrah spoke to them. He was a man in his fifties, still in his surgical scrubs. He looked quite fierce seemed to know exactly what he was talking about. Although he did sometimes drift off into technical terms they didn't understand. But when he did the nurse who sat in with them explained, but they were both honest and said that the first few weeks would be the most dangerous for Merlin; however infection would remain a major risk until he had skin cover once more. But it was his inhalation injury that was the most life threatening. The doctor went on to explain that Merlin would have to have several operations and would be in hospital for some time. Even after he left hospital he would have months of rehab to face. The doctor was kind and answered their questions, but he left them with no doubt that Merlin's injuries would be life altering, and he had some time to go before they could be sure he was going to make it.

Gwen and Lance were upset at the news, but appreciated the information, no matter how bad. At least now they knew what their friend was facing. Finally they were allowed to see Merlin. He was led on a special bed that tilted him off his back and took the pressure of his injuries. Gwen and Lance had been told that from his wound point of view he would ideally be laying on his front, but as he was ventilated this wasn't possible. They were both surprised to see Merlin's face had swollen; he no longer looked like Merlin. The nurse explained that his face would swell more by the morning, and would stay that way for sometime as the fluids collected in the tissues. But that it would go back down to normal as he healed. The burns to Merlin's face didn't appear deep so shouldn't scar. Although she said they couldn't promise that as if he did get an infection it might make the burns deeper.

Gwen and Lance were offered a bed for the night in the relative's accommodation, and were told they could see Merlin before he went to surgery if they arrived before eight, as Merlin was going to theatre first thing. As it was already five they asked if they could sit with him and were told they could. As the time passed they both noticed Merlin's face swelling more and more as did his unaffected right hand. They couldn't see the left hand but assumed that was swollen as well. Gwen and Lance sat by Merlin's side moving whenever the nurse needed to check her patent. As eight o'clock Merlin was taken to theatre. Merlin was to have the dead tissue removed from the deep areas and skin grafts applied; the skin was going to be taken from his back and flank areas. It was hoped to get his broken arm put in plaster while he was in theatre. Luckily it was his good arm and not the burnt one.

Gwen and Lance finally left the ITU to get some rest. They had been told that Merlin would be in theatre until after lunch. They tried to eat some breakfast, but neither of them felt like eating. All they could think of was their friend and how had he had looked, so swollen and damaged, with so many tubes and machines round him. Then there was the smell, neither of them had realised that a burnt person would smell so, even after he had been cleaned up. The odour was horrid and seemed to soak into everything. Once they got to their room Gwen rang Morgana's mobile. After three rings it answered.

"Hi Gwen how's Merlin?"

"He's in theatre, he has more burns than they thought at Essetir, they say its thirty five percent of his body, and over half are really deep." Gwen paused to control the tears that were threatening to fall. "He is burnt in his lungs as well, they say that might…he might not…." Gwen couldn't continue so Lance took the phone from her and put his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Morgana it's me, Look Merlin's in a bad way, the doctors have said he's in a critical condition. As well as the burns he has internal ones, which are his biggest problem as well broken ribs and a broken arm. He's in theatre and will be there all morning. How is Arthur?"

Lance heard Morgana gasp at the other end. "Poor Merlin, Arthur has woken up at last; he has concussion, and a really badly broken leg, as well as more bruises than good skin. He also had a bad gash on his back and a small burn to his wrist. But all things considered he's ok. He's worried sick about Merlin and threatening to discharge himself to come there." Morgana sounded really worried.

"Tell him there's no point, Merlin is sedated all the time, Arthur wouldn't want to see him Morgana, he doesn't even look like Merlin. His face is so swollen and weeping. Tell him to rest and get better. Merlin will need him later if he's going to get through this." Lance tried to explain.

"I've said that already, he's trying to get transferred to the same hospital. Why did this have to happen to them?" Morgana was more upset than she had ever been and was losing her cool.

"Keep positive Morgana that's all we can do, they're both fighters and they have each other." Lance looked down at Gwen who was looking so lost "Look I have to go, we've been up all night, and Gwen needs me." Lance explained.

"Ok keep in touch." Morgana put her phone away before going to see the doctors; she wasn't sure how much to tell her brother. He needed to know but she didn't want him doing anything silly

The doctors suggested telling Arthur the truth, he was a fireman and so would have some idea anyway. They told Morgana that sometimes the truth, no matter how bad, was better than leaving it to the other person to use their imagination. The Doctors said they were looking into having Arthur transferred, once this leg was more stable, they realised it would be further for relatives and friends to visit, but would help Arthur to feel in more control.

So Morgana went to sit with Arthur. Leon was already there and stayed with them as Morgana told her brother what she could about Merlin. By the time she had finished they were both in tears. Arthur thanked her, and agreed that he had a good idea anyway, although Merlin had more burns than he had thought. Like Lance he thought Merlin was a fighter and would pull though, he just wanted to be nearer him. Morgana then said that the doctors might transfer him after his operation on his leg and that made Arthur feel a bit better. Arthur was going to theatre himself later that day to have an external fixation system put on his broken leg. He knew had done a good job and the bone had been sticking through his skin. He was also to have a small skin graft to repair the tissue damage. They had told him he was lucky he had his suit on as it stopped the wound becoming contaminated with dust. As long as they could transfer him he didn't care what they did. Arthur just wanted to see Merlin.

Back at the scene the last fire crew had left and an investigation was underway on how the fire had started. There would also be an investigation on how Arthur been injured. The police had also been informed that the insurance company was querying the blaze. It seemed that two years ago, in London, another of Ms Lakes Restaurant's had suffered a similar explosion, and at the time suspicions had been raised but not proved. Everyone thought it was lucky it had happened at night and not during the day when more people would have been hurt. Just before Arthur went to theatre Commander Baynard had called in to see Arthur and promised to keep him informed on what was happening.

Mary had been allowed back to her house, which had been far enough away not to be affected, except for a couple of broken windows, which had been replaced. Like the rest of the staff she wanted news of Merlin, and was waiting for Gwen to get in touch. The hospital was giving no information to anyone. They were also waiting to hear from Ms Lake, and hoping they wouldn't get sent all over the country again. So far no one had seen or heard from her.

Later that morning, Gwen ran Mary, and told her what she could about Merlin but not going into detail. Gwen did tell Mary that his injuries were serious and at the moment the hospital had him as in a critical condition. Mary asked if she and Will could go to the Burns Unit to visit Merlin. Gwen had to tell her no, as they were restricting visitors at the moment to reduce infection. But Gwen said she would ask if they could come once and let her know.

As soon as Gwen put the phone down Mary rang Will and the rest of the staff to tell them what she knew, they were all gutted. Merlin was a much loved member of staff. Will got a card for both Merlin and Arthur, and got everyone to sign it and sent Merlin's with some flowers. He knew his friend wouldn't see them, but wanted the nurses to know someone cared deeply for Merlin.

At the Burns Unit Merlin's operation took longer than expected but by mid afternoon he was back in his bed. Gwen was told it went well but that Merlin had needed a large blood transfusion as he had also had some problems in theatre but these now seemed to have resolved. The anaesthetist spoke to Gwen and told her that she had to remember that due to the taking of skin for the grafts Merlin now had half of his body that was without permanent skin cover. They would look at the grafts in five days and hopefully they would have taken.

When she saw Merlin he was even more padded up with bandages, he looked like a mummy. His right arm was in plaster and he now had a tube in his nose that was to give him feed straight into his stomach. There was another large tube hung on the end of the bed and she preferred not to know what that was for. But she had a good idea. Merlin developed a high fever about two hours after he got back which worried everyone. The nurse told Gwen this often happened with burns as the surgery caused bugs to go from the wounds into the blood stream. Merlin was started on antibiotics.

Arthur's operation had gone well and although he was in some pain he was now nagging the doctors about his transfer. Arthur spoke to Gwen who told him Merlin was out of surgery and was doing ok. She told him about the temperature but added what the nurse had told her. That night Arthur had a nightmare that woke him up in a sweat, one of the nurses noticed and made him a tea and sat with him. She had thought it was about his accident, but he told her about Merlin and how he wanted to see him, he admitted he was frightened Merlin would die and he wouldn't be able to say goodbye. The nurse rang the Burns Unit so she could reassure Arthur. But the blonde knew he wouldn't be settled until he saw his lover.

The next morning he nagged the Doctors about transferring again and was told it wouldn't happen for several days yet. Morgana and the others visited as much as they could try to keep his spirits up. Will and Mary took him the card and some fruit. Arthur was pleased to see then and they talked for a bit about Merlin. After about half an hour they left as the rest of the fire crew arrived.

The hospital had been asked if Arthur would give an interview to the press, Arthur said no. There was an investigation underway and he didn't want to say anything that might jeopardise it in any way. During the next few days all the staff from the restaurant were questioned by the fire investigators, and asked to give details of recent events and the renovations. It made then all start thinking that perhaps there was more to this than an accidental gas leak. That in turn left a bitter taste in the mouth. Especially as they still hadn't heard from their boss. Nor had Mary seen her go to the site of the ruined restaurant. Builders had been in and put up shuttering to prevent anyone getting near the place and security guards were on site twenty four hours a day.

Arthur had stopped getting a paper as they all seemed to have articles about the explosion and he didn't want to read how he was being classed as a hero. He certainly didn't feel like one. The television news also featured the explosion, and Arthur had become really upset when one said that Merlin had died. It had taken several phone calls and conversations between the two hospitals to convince Arthur they weren't hiding things from him. It was just after that when Gwen rang and was allowed to speak to Arthur.

"Arthur the Burns Unit wants to set up a password so you can ring and get information about Merlin when you need it. Only you, I and the staff will know it. That way no one else can get hold of confidential information." Gwen told him.

"That makes sense I'd like that." Arthur was relieved he would be able to find out what was happening.

"Can you think of something that no one else could guess?" Gwen asked him.

Arthur thought for a moment before coming up with the perfect choice. "Biscuit tin" he told Gwen. "By the way have you get Merlin's tin?"

"I have, don't worry its safe, Merlin will be so pleased you saved it for him. Good choice for a password that's what we'll use."

Gwen was glad that now Arthur could contact the Unit and get information at least it might help Arthur to settle more in his own recovery. Her next job was to ring Will. She had always found Will a bit abrasive, but she knew he was a good friend to Merlin and protective of him. She had done her best and had managed to get permission for Will and Mary to visit as long as they rang first to make sure Merlin wasn't having a major dressing change. She knew from experience that these sometimes took hours. Even if the wasn't having his grafted areas touched.

Will was pleased to hear from Gwen and he said he would contact Mary. Gwen told him not to send or bring flowers as they weren't allowed as the water often grew a pseudomonas infection that could infect Merlin's burns. As they weren't working the pair decided to go the next day to see their friend. They rang up before they left and Mary's husband drove them. When they arrived they were asked to wear aprons and gloves before entering the room. What they saw upset them. Gwen had told them what to expect but even so it came as a shock to them. All they could see of Merlin was the right side of his face and his fingers pocking out of the plaster on his right arm. All the rest was bandages. If they hadn't been told it was Merlin they wouldn't have known. The chef's face was still swollen. They sat there and talked to Merlin hoping he might know they were there, but there was no sign from the figure in the bed. Neither of them had seen so many tubes and machines on one person before. After awhile they met up with Gwen and Lance for a coffee before travelling back. Their visit had done little to ease the worry they had for their friend. On the way back, both of them shed a tear although Will would never admit it. They decided they would visit when Merlin was a bit better, but not when he was so poorly, it had upset them too much and they could see no point if he didn't even know they were there.


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur was sitting out in his wheelchair waiting for Morgana to come and visit. He was now at least out of the horrid hospital gowns. Morgana had got some boxer shorts altered, with Velcro down one side so he could put them on over the metal frame of his external fixator, and he had on one of his looser football shirts, his bruising making it difficult to get much on. He was looking down at the frame fixed into his leg and wondered who had come up with such a strange idea. His back was itching where his stitches were, but he figured that was a good sign. What was giving Arthur the most pain was the area on his thigh, were they had taken the skin for his graft. It made him wonder how Merlin would have coped with the pain had he been awake. The blonde was getting fed up with being in hospital sitting around waiting. Unfortunately not one of the other five patients he was sharing the ward with was under seventy, so he had no one of his own age to talk to. He was impatient for his transfer. The Doctors were trying every day, but there were no beds available at the other hospital so he just had to be patient. He had started staring out the window when he was approached by two men.

"Mr Pendragon?" one of them asked. Arthur looked up. In front of him were two middle aged men in suits, carrying briefcases. It didn't take much for Arthur to guess who they were.

"That's me." He replied.

"Hello Sir we are from the fire investigation team and wondered if you felt well enough to speak to us?"

"Yes that's fine I've been expecting you." Arthur held out his hand.

"We've been given permission to use a side room for privacy." One of the men said as they showed him their identity badges. They went through to the small room they had been allocated.

Each of the men shook Arthur's hand and then the harder looking one of the two introduced them. "My name is John Alined and my colleague here is James Alator. We have been investigating the fire at the Camelot Restaurant and have a few things to ask you. This hasn't been a straight forward case and we need to try to clear a few things up." He looked at his colleague before continuing. "Could you please go through what you saw when arrived at the scene?"

Arthur told them what he had seen and that he had been surprised at the amount of damage caused. "It seemed a big explosion considering the recent upgrading. The new regulations should have stopped such a large amount of gas accumulating" he told them.

"Of course you knew about the upgrade, you are the boyfriend of Merlin Emrys Head Chef at the restaurant aren't you?"

"He's my fiancé, yes" Arthur answered.

"Then perhaps you could answer a few questions about the restaurant." Alined asked.

"If I can, but you would be better off asking the other staff." Arthur answered wondering what was coming next.

"Do you know whether he was in the habit of cooking food in the kitchens after closing, for his own consumption?" Alined enquired.

Arthur looked at the man in amazement this wasn't the sort of question he had been expecting "No he didn't, he had his own kitchen, and he wouldn't have gone downstairs and made stuff dirty again once it was all clean for the day. Just because Merlin lives above the place didn't mean he used it as his own. Can you tell me what this is about?" Arthur had an edge to his voice as he answered.

"Mr Pendragon we are just tying up a few lines of enquiry, sorry if it seems a bit insensitive of us. But someone was seen going into the downstairs area an hour after everyone had left and we are trying to establish who it could have been." John Alator told him.

"I can assure you Merlin would have been asleep by then. He works long hours and is in bed as soon as he had had a drink of milk and showered. So it wouldn't have been him."

"I understand Mr Emrys had given in his notice after a disagreement with the owner. Can you confirm that?" Alined asked.

"Yes he had. Now out with it what are you suggesting? That Merlin had a grudge and blew up the place? That would make sense, since he lived above the kitchen. If he had wanted to have done something he would have waited four days when he was moving out. Anyway you are barking up the wrong tree Merlin is the gentlest man I have ever met." Arthur was now getting angry and his voice rose.

"I'm sorry Mr Pendragon we are only trying to tie up loose ends, I agree living over the kitchen is a good indicator that Mr Emrys wouldn't have planned anything. But he may have left an appliance on by accident." Alined replied.

"No way, anyway the kitchen had just been upgraded, and I understand that all the new appliances had cut offs for just that eventuality." Arthur glared at the two men. "Trying to pin this on someone who is fighting for his life is a bit low."

"You mentioned that Mr Emrys was moving out, with you?" Alined asked

"That is none of your business but as it happens we have just bought our own restaurant and Merlin was moving into the flat above with me. And before you say anything, yes it would have been competition for Camelot, but it would have been their problem not Merlin's he was what was keeping that place going and I'm sure you will find plenty of people to confirm that. Now before you ask anything else rest assured I will take action if you try to implicate Merlin in the explosion." Arthur was practically shouting by now.

"Arthur do you want me here with you" came Morgana's voice from the door.

"Yes please Morgana come in" Arthur looked at the two men "This is my sister Mrs Knight, she is also a solicitor." Arthur looked at Morgana "These men seem to be suggesting that Merlin may have caused the explosion."

Morgana had come from work and was in her power suit and looked very intimidating, she raised her eyebrows and looked at the two men. "Is that right?"

"We are just trying to establish a few things Mrs Knight, a person was seen entering the restaurant after closing and we were trying to establish whether Mr Emrys ever used the faculties for his own use after hours." Alator said trying to calm things down.

"And suggesting he might have had cause." Arthur added.

"I think I had better sit in gentlemen. I am also Mr Emrys solicitor." Morgana told the men.

"We are not accusing anyone of anything; my colleague may have been less that tactful in the way he posed the questions." Alator said once again trying to calm the atmosphere.

"I would suggest then that he think before speaking" Morgana said green eyes flashing.

"The fire and explosion are being classed as suspicious, and we have received information suggesting the explosion may have been deliberate." Alined said clearly annoyed at having someone else in the room.

"That's as may be, I have had reason myself to look into the company who now own Camelot, some of the staff came to me for advice about their new contracts when Ms Lake took over. I suggest you look there, and not at a man who can't talk to you himself." Morgana glared at the investigators.

"Do you have some basis for your comments?" Alator asked.

"I'm a solicitor of course I do. I spoke to a London Lawyer for advice at the time, Employment law isn't my speciality. He told me the contracts were harsh but legal. But he also mentioned he had had dealings with the company before, he didn't say more, I asked to for more information, which of course he declined, but as the lawyer is my Uncle he warned me to be careful." Morgana looked at the two men "My Uncle mainly deals with Insurance fraud as well as employment issues." Morgana smiled at the men "Now my brother is in hospital, so I suggest you leave anything else for now and arrange another appointment, with either myself or someone from his union with him, as your questions appear to be aimed at items not normally expected."

Alined stood up and glared back at Morgana "We are just doing our job" he said then turning to Arthur "We will be in touch" with that he walked out.

Alator looked at the two people in front of him "I apologise for my colleague, he's not someone I normally work with, he's been sent from head office to deal with this case, and he may had overstepped his brief."

"Thank you Mr Alator." Arthur said "We all have to deal with difficult people."

With that Alator also left. Morgana turned to her brother and put her arms round him. "Don't let their questions get to you Arthur; I'll ring their boss later. Now I was coming to tell you some good news, they have a bed for you, we need to pack, and you're off this afternoon. You'll soon see Merlin."

Immediately all thoughts of the recent conversation disappeared from Arthur's brain as he took in what he had just been told. "Come on then, what are we sitting here for." Arthur wheeled his chair out of the room and to his bedside.

After he had packed, one of the nurses gave him a letter and package to give to the staff on his new ward. Then he was given another painkiller to help him cope with the travelling. Arthur was both pleased and apprehensive, he wanted to see Merlin more than anything, but he was frightened what he would find. It had been nearly four days since the accident and all he had done in that time was imagine the worse. As Arthur sat with his sister and waited for the ambulance to come, he knew he would soon have to face his fears


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as the ambulance arrived Arthur was ready to go, he said goodbye to all the nurses who in turn wished him luck and he was off. It seemed a long journey to him, never ending in fact. As soon as he arrived and was shown to his bed he wanted to go to the Burns Unit, but was told they needed to get the paperwork done first and he would have to see a doctor. This made Arthur frustrated, but he was allowed to ring Merlin's ward and tell them he was in the hospital. This time at least a couple of the men in the six bed bay were his age so he would hopefully have someone to talk to. Arthur had just eaten his evening meal, and was beginning to believe he wouldn't get to see Merlin that day, when yet another doctor walked in. This one had theatre scrubs on. He walked straight up to Arthur and held out his hand.

"Mr Pendragon?" he asked.

"Yes it is. Look I hate to be a nuisance but I've been here ages and have already seen two doctors can I please go to visit my fiancé?" Arthur was trying hard to keep polite.

"As a matter of fact that's what I've come to see you about. I'm not your doctor I'm Merlin's. My name is Mr Kilgarrah I'm the Burns Consultant." The man smiled at Arthur.

"Oh that's good, it is isn't it? You haven't come to tell me anything bad have you?" all of a sudden Arthur was nervous.

"Yes it's good, I've spoken to the nurses and they're letting me kidnap you. But first I wanted a chat with you, I know Gwen has been keeping you up to date but that's different than seeing Merlin. I want you to be prepared. He's pretty much covered in dressings at the moment but this morning we started to reduce his sedation a bit. So when you go in he may well open his eyes, although they're still fairly swollen. You might find him a bit confused but please don't worry. Now I'm taking you in tonight as I'm taking him to theatre in the morning to have his grafts checked. You can visit him late afternoon but not before ok?"

"Yes alright, but how is he doing doctor?" Arthur asked

"We'll know better tomorrow, but his lungs are progressing as well as the anaesthetists expect, and that's a good thing. I promise I will come and see you once I've seen the grafts ok?" the consultant smiled at Arthur "Right let's see if I can drive this thing without crashing." He took the handles of the wheelchair.

"I can do it myself if you like" Arthur told him "It helps keep my upper body strength."

"Good lad. I forgot you're a fireman aren't you. Come on then"

Arthur soon found himself let into the intensive care area of the Burns Unit. The first thing that hit Arthur was the smell of the place. But he also noticed how light and airy it was and how clean.

"Now remember don't worry if your man is a bit confused and he won't be able to speak with the tube down this throat." Mr Kilgarrah reminded him. "In you go, sorry the nurse has to stay there, but ignore her she won't mind."

Arthur wheeled himself into the room, and there in the middle was the only bed. He could see the figure lying there, as everyone had warned him Merlin was nearly all bandages and tubes surrounded by machines. He slowly went closer until he could reach across and touched Merlin's fingers, where they stuck out from the plaster cast he took a deep breath and fought back his tears.

"Hello my love, I'm here at last." He bent down and kissed the exposed digits.

Then he moved as close as he could to the head of the bed. The nurse came across and moved a few things for him, and also lowered the bed as far as she could, smiling at Arthur. "Hi I'm Freya Merlin's nurse this shift. I'll try and get it so you can get as close as possible."

"Hi Freya, thank you. I'm Arthur."

"I know" then she laughed "Gwen brought Merlin in a photo" Freya pointed to a picture frame on the bedside table.

Arthur could now get level with Merlin's head. He could see one half of Merlin's face, the side that hadn't been burnt and he spoke once more:

"Merlin its Arthur I've come to see you darling."

Merlin opened his eyes and looked around as if trying to focus, then he gave a small smile. He obviously could see Arthur, and then he tried to speak.

"Don't worry love you've got a tube in your mouth, you'll have to be quiet for once." Arthur smiled at him; he was so relieved to see those cerulean eyes looking at him. All be it not fully open. "It's so good to see you; I'm in the same hospital now so I can visit every day."

"Ahh" was all Merlin could get out, but Arthur didn't care.

"Oh Merlin" Arthur leant across and just managed to place a small kiss on Merlin's forehead. Arthur then sat and stroked across Merlin's fingers.

Merlin kept looking at him and frowning as if puzzled, just giving the smallest of smiles every so often. After awhile Merlin closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. But Arthur didn't care, he was by Merlin's side, and that was all that mattered for now. He was there for an hour when Gwen and Lance came in. They were pleased to see him and chatted for awhile catching up on all that had happened to Arthur. Arthur was surprised to hear that none of the staff had heard from their employer, in fact she hadn't even rang to find out how Merlin was. Arthur knew the woman was hard but surely no one was that hard hearted.

After a couple of hours Arthur was sent back to his ward, he was given permission, if his ward agreed, to come back in the morning before Merlin went to theatre to see him. Once back on his bed the reality of Merlin's condition hit home fully for the first time and he couldn't stop the tears falling. One of the nurses came over and pulled his curtains round the bed so he could have some privacy and sat with him for support for awhile. Arthur felt so helpless in the situation he found himself. He had a restless night and several times the nurses brought him a drink and gave them his support. By now they all knew the story.

The next morning Arthur was up and washed by six o'clock. The Health Care Support Worker (HCSW) made him some toast and a cup of tea as he would miss breakfast when he went to see Merlin. Then at seven they let him go to the Burns Unit. When he got there the nurses were getting him organised for theatre then let Arthur in. Again he wheeled himself as close as he could to Merlin.

"Hi Merlin, you're off to theatre today, get all those bandages off and let the doctors see how you are doing." He told the other man. Merlin opened his eyes a crack and from his expression Arthur knew Merlin was aware he was by his side. "I'll come and see you when your back I promise." Once more he held on to Merlin's fingers, before kissing each one in turn. "I love you so much, keep fighting and get better please" Arthur's voice broke as he fought down his emotions.

One of the Doctors came and asked Arthur if they knew what they were going to do. Arthur sad he did. "We don't need a consent form signing as Mrs De Luc has signed what we call a rolling consent. It's because Mr Emrys is going regularly to theatre. Now you're here if you want we can get you to sign one."

"No need Gwen is joint next of Kin, Merlin has no living relatives." Arthur told him.

"Sorry we need to take him now, someone will let you know what we find." The doctor told him "Say bye for now and don't worry we'll look after him."

Arthur kissed Merlin's fingers once more "I will be glad when I can stand up and reach you properly love. Behave and I'll see you later." With that he went back to his ward.

When Arthur got back to was to be told that he was having his graft check as well, his being small could be done on the ward. He was given some painkillers and left for half an hour before the nurse came back. When she did she introduced herself.

"We have met before but my name is June if you get up on the bed we'll get started. If you have any questions just ask as we go." He got onto the bed and the nurse started to take off the dressings from his leg. "This should hurt too much but if it does say and I'll give you something else. In fact if the graft has fully taken you might not feel anything."

As the dressings came off Arthur watched not sure what to expect. He was surprised when the dressings practically fell of exposing the graft. It wasn't what he expected at all. It was a mauve colour and not the skin colour he expected. There were staples round the edge.

June looked at the area then at Arthur "Well good news that's what we call a 100% take. The staples will come out in a couple of days and I'll put a light dressing on it for protection, but you have your skin back. It will fade to a more normal colour and you will find it itches a bit as well for a while. You may also get some nerve pain, a bit like someone sticking a pin in you but that's all normal. Just let us know and we can give you something if you need it." She smiled at him. "Now I'll reduce the dressings on you donor area. We won't take that down completely for another five days. Again if it starts itching that's good news just let us know."

With that June removed most of the bulky dressings just leaving the last piece in place. She then cleared round all the areas were the metal went into his skin from the fixator and put very small dressing around each. "Now lean forward and I'll check you back stitches." Arthur felt the plaster being taken of and the area being cleaned before another dressing was put back on. "We'll take those out when we remove the dressing on the donor area. There all finished." June smiled "Not so bad was it? Now the graft will look good and smooth for a time but may well become lumpy over the next few months, don't worry that's normal and can be treated if you want, although it will never look completely normal. Someone will tell you how to look after it when the dressing is left off. Any questions for now?"

Arthur looked at her "Loads but there more for my boyfriend than me so I guess I'll wait and speak to the Burns Doctor this afternoon." He told her.

"Well his graft will be different but the principles are the same. You have had a sheet graft due to the small area, it's stronger than the meshed graft that Merlin would have had. Because his is a bigger area, they will have put his skin in a machine which effectively turns it into a mesh and makes it cover a larger area. It means they had to take a smaller area of donor skin from him. I'll get some leaflets for you, but ask either one of use or one of the doctors after you've read the information and we'll go through it for you."

Arthur was impressed with the care all the girls showed and was grateful for the time they spent telling him stuff. Now all he needed to do was wait for the results of Merlin's dressing changes.


	17. Chapter 17

Back in Essetir letters were dropping on the doorsteps of the staff of Camelot. It seemed at long last they were hearing from their boss. The letter was straightforward and to the point. They were being given a choice either:

One month's pay as severance with the opportunity to reapply for their job once the restaurant reopened.

Work within the group as holiday/sickness relief. No guarantee of where the work would be. They were to phone a number in London if they had questions and with their final decision, it seemed they weren't to get chance to see their boss again.

It came as no real surprise to anyone. They had a week to make up their minds. The month of severance pay started from the date of the fire. Daegal the apprentice chef had been offered a continuation of his apprenticeship in London. But he was the only one with a permanent post offered to him. They decided to get together to talk it through. The meeting was the first time they had all been together since the fire. Gwen and Lance had gone home to attend and spend some time at home. Gwen needed a break and with Arthur close she felt able to do so. The burns Unit was close enough to visit a couple of time a week.

Arthur had a word with Gwen when he heard of the meeting. He told her that he had no idea what was going to happen with the restaurant, he and Merlin were to have opened, and it would be sometime before decisions could be made. Arthur had spoken to Mr Kilgarrah who said that Merlin might find it difficult to get back to work for some time, and even then he may find that kitchen work no longer suited him due to the heat. But Arthur felt that either way Merlin would want to be in the industry and he thought they would still open in the future but could make no promises. Tristan would keep his promised job at the moment, as he already given in his notice, but Arthur couldn't take on more people at present.

Accept for Daegal ,and one of the young waitresses they all decided to take the month's severance pay and look for work elsewhere. They had all has experience of working away from home, and hated the idea. It was a solemn group that left the meeting. They all left contact details with Gwen in case Arthur needed them. Mary got a job straight away in a local café, not her normal type of cooking but enough to tide her over and Will got a job in a nursing home as a cook. He said he knew Merlin would be back so he would soon be with his friend once more.

Back at the hospital Arthur saw Mr Kilgarrah walk into the ward after Merlin's time in theatre. The blonde found himself looking at the other man trying to tell from his manner what he was going to be told. Mr Kilgarrah spoke briefly to the nurse before walking to Arthur's bedside. Arthur had been seen by the physiotherapists after his first graft dressing and been shown how to use crutches, and told he could start walking with them, as long as he rested in between time for his skin graft care. He wasn't allowed yet to put his full weight through his leg but it good to getting up. He had been on the bed since his physio resting his leg.

Mr Kilgarrah pulled up a chair and sat down. "I hear your graft take was good and you can mobilise now. That's good news. Now to that man of yours, I took his dressings down as promised, and the results are mixed as often happens with such large areas. Unfortunately as his main burns are to his buttocks and backs of legs, we can't keep the pressure off as much as we would like. About three quarters of the grafts to his legs have taken well. He has patches to the backs of his knees and ankles that haven't taken and the grafts to the soles of his feet have failed. They were sheet grafts like the one on your leg. This meant when they bleed the fluid stayed under the skin graft and lifted it stopping it taking. The rest has little holes in it like that allowed the fluid out." Kilgarrah paused to let the information sink in.

"So why didn't you make holes in his feet grafts" Arthur asked desperate to understand.

"I explained before that the main grafts were what we call meshed grafts, we put the skin through a machine that turns it into a mesh that means it goes further but had holes in. For Merlin's feet the grafts needed to be stronger so I decided to use the skin without making holes in it, other words a sheet graft. In this case it didn't work but I will do it again in a week or so."Kilgarrah paused.

"The Grafts on Merlin's buttocks unfortunately also failed, he had a bit of an infection in them, not unusual in that area I'm afraid. I have redressed then in a silver dressing to combat this and all the unhealed areas will be dressed every other day to start with and then every four days. But more good news Merlin's upper arm graft was one hundred percent take and his forearm and hand that didn't need grafting has healed as has his face. So you will be able to see all of his face now. I have left his hand unwrapped so the physios can start moving it, his legs and upper arm have been redressed to help protect the grafts. I've taken down the donor areas on his back to the final layer and repadded so Merlin will smell sweeter know. The dried blood can smell a bit I know. So as I said some good news some not so good. I will leave the unhealed areas for awhile to see if they heal now all the dead skin has been removed and re graft what's needed later. But a positive is that over three quarters of the grafts have taken well."

Arthur let it sink in, he had been told the grafts probably wouldn't all take first time so he had been prepared. "So you'll have to take more skin later?" he asked

"Yes we will although we do have some stored in the fridge which will be enough for the knees and ankle areas. We can keep that for a week."

"Can I give the skin he needs? Only I'm fitter than Merlin" Arthur asked hopefully.

"No sorry, donor skin is used sometimes as a dressing but it fails after ten days. Skin is an organ and the body rejects anyone else's. Don't worry hopefully we will be able to harvest from the back again so he won't have more areas to cope with. Now let's get you on a visit shall we."

Arthur went to the Burns Unit in his chair but took his crutches with him. As he entered the first thing he noticed was Merlin's face. He could see it all even if some of it was rather red. But it was such a relief. Once he got closer he stood up and using his crutches got close to the bed. He bent down and kissed Merlin's forehead. Unfortunately the lips were still out; Merlin still had a tube in for the ventilator. Arthur stood there and just looked at Merlin, so pleased there were signs of improvement. Then he sat down and held onto Merlin's hand. Again it was red but healed. Freya was on duty once more and showed Arthur how to cream Merlin's hand and face to help moisturise the skin and keep it supple. This small thing made Arthur feel in more control of their lives, he at least felt he could do something to help Merlin, in turn it made him feel more positive for the future. Arthur found it hard to believe that it was less than a week since the fire and yet so much had happened. He knew it would be a lot longer before they got their lives back.

A couple of days later the rest of the crew came to see him. They were due back on nights later that next day, but were determined to visit. Leon was acting up in Arthur's place and Gwaine was acting as the second, they had Oswald from another station to fill in the gap. They all agreed that they wanted Arthur back as soon as possible. Arthur told them he had been told it would take anything up to six months to heal properly, which came as a shock to them. He also told them that he would need another operation soon to screw and plate his leg. That wouldn't be long as his soft tissue injury was now almost healed, the graft having done its job.

"Never mind boys I'm sure you can manage without me and it does give me chance to be with Merlin."

Gwaine looked at Arthur "Can we visit him?"

"I'm sure you can, he can't speak and he is on sedation but he does open his eyes and knows your there. His face is still swollen."

"We'll pop in before we go back." Leon said

Arthur wasn't expecting them to visit again before their next days off. "Look after yourselves boys." He told them.

"It will be strange working without you Princess. That first night after the fire was awful, no one to tease, except Eylan here. No point in teasing Leon or Percy." Gwaine spoke once more.

"You coping alright Gwaine? It wasn't your fault I fell you know that don't you." Arthur reassured him.

"Don't worry we didn't let him drown his sorrows." Percy told him "We all feel guilty but that's natural your one of us."

"Good grief Perc, that's the most I've ever heard you say at once!" Arthur teased the gentle giant.

"No it's not; he said more when Leon here married your sister!" Elyan laughed.

It was so good to be surrounded by his men for awhile. It was the first time he'd laughed in five days, when he was at worked they laughed a lot between jobs. It was what kept them going sometimes. "It's great to see you guys." He told them.

After they left he sat and thought about the great support network he had in his friends and Morgana. It was a distance to travel for them when they were going to be at work all night but he was glad they had come. The crew went to the Burns Unit and were allowed a short visit, two at a time. On the way back to Essetir they all said that it was going to be a long and difficult road for both their friends and they were determined to support them all they could. Arthur was the best team leader and he and his man deserved to have all the help they could get. Gwaine suggested asking Morgana if there was anything they could do at the new flat so when it was time for Arthur, at least, to come back he would have somewhere nice to live.


	18. Chapter 18

A short chapter explaining Merlin's prospect at this time. Taken from people I have looked after following ventilation for large burns. This is the sort of thing they remember afterwards, one of the things was the suction which they hated the most.

….

Merlin couldn't work out what had happened his brain was all fuzzy, he could hear something beeping and bright lights. He couldn't move and it hurt, the he felt a nice feeling and the Pain went…must have been asleep ….wish the noise would stop…..what was happening horrid feeling in throat..someone's pulling his insides out….peace again…..someone looking at him in white…..Was he dead was this what death was…..wish someone would stop that bleeping and turn off the lights…..

This seemed to go on forever then a change still bright still bleeping but someone was talking to him…saying his name…who where they? …..what were they saying…..oh no they were moving him….pain…can't call out something in my mouth….whats happening…..sleep…another voice I know this one who is it….gentle, kind face coming closer…talking….Gwen…want talk…sleep…..lights…bleeping…..

Still going on then another voice….speaking….like that voice…telling me not to worry….love….face moving…Arthur!…what to talk can't…..love me…..fight…..feel better he's here…..sleep…..

Pain hurts so much ….back…legs…can't shout…..stop….pain….someone there telling my ok…fuzzy feeling sleep….. I'm moving….why…pain… rolling…..hands everywhere…..voices…..pain throat…..insides hurt…noise…..stop…..sleep…..Arthur I want Arthur…is he alright…sleep….

It seemed to Merlin that his life consisted of noise lights and pain; he didn't understand what was happening to him. He couldn't move, he had something in his month all the time and it felt like something was trying to pull his insides out up his throat every so often. There were shadowy people about but he couldn't open his eyes much. He thought Gwen and Arthur had been there and maybe Lance, but where was he? What had happened? He knew people were talking to him but he was too fuzzy from the drugs to understand.


	19. Chapter 19

The next few days went on much the same, with Arthur visiting Merlin as often as he could. Arthur's donor area had been taken down and was healed, and his back stitches had been removed, so Arthur had been scheduled to go to theatre in three days to have the external fixator removed and have his leg pinned and plated. The trouble is that would mean he wouldn't be able to visit Merlin for a few days, and that he wasn't looking forward to. He wasn't sure how much Merlin was taking in but Arthur thought Merlin knew when he was there. He felt he was helping by doing the creaming and massaging it all helped. Arthur wanted to be there, to show that Merlin was loved. Arthur had also been told, by his doctors, that they wanted him to keep out of Burns for awhile after his pin and plates had been put in, to reduce the risk of him getting an infection in the bone. But he was willing to take that risk if it meant seeing Merlin. That would be an argument for another day.

Two days before Arthur went to surgery he had a phone call from Gwen, who said she would stay for a few days after Arthur's surgery, so someone was visiting Merlin daily. He was glad of that. Arthur went to the nursing station to tell them he was going to visit Merlin when they asked him to wait for awhile as they were running some tests on Merlin. Arthur asked what sort of tests and the nurse said she was unsure but that the Burns Unit would ring when he could visit. It was about an hour before the call came through, and Arthur was getting anxious. His anxiety wasn't helped when he was asked to go to the main nursing station before he went into Merlin's room. When he arrived he was met by one of the registrars Ms Aithusa who asked to speak to Arthur in the office. He had met her several times before and at least knew her.

"Sorry Arthur, but we've been a bit concerned about Merlin, and have done some blood tests and X rays on him. I'm afraid he has developed Pneumonia. We had started him on antibiotics but with Merlin's other problems as well, this is a serious complication."

"How serious?" Arthur demanded.

"There's no easy way of telling you this but he carries a fifty percent mortality risk. The anaesthetists' are keeping a really close eye on him and Mr Kilgarrah has been informed. I'm sorry" Aithusa put her arm around Arthur's shoulders "We will do all we can for him."

"How did it happen?" Arthur asked shocked by this latest news.

"It's a risk of ventilation and we do watch for it. That's one of the reasons for the regular x rays we take. With his inhalation problems as well… we have caught it reasonably early so we are hopeful. Now do you want to ask anything or shall I take you through?"

"I want to see him please." Arthur stood up. He couldn't believe it, not now, it just wasn't fair. Arthur went through to Merlin who looked much the same as normal.

Freya looked up at Arthur "He's got a temperature that's why it's a bit cooler in here today. Come on get this side Arthur, I need to get his next dose of antibiotics up that side."

Arthur was pleased to see Freya she was one of his favourite nurses, although he liked them all he somehow felt better when Freya was looking after Merlin. Arthur sat down and felt Merlin's forehead, he felt very hot. Arthur looked up at Freya "As anyone told Gwen?"

"Would you like us to?" the nurse asked.

"Yes please, I don't think I could." He paused "Is Merlin still going to theatre for his dressing and donor area?" he asked.

"We are going to do them here, under morphine, later on today" he was told.

"Will he be able to cope without an anaesthetic?" Arthur asked Freya.

"We will take our time and if it takes more than one go we will do the rest another day. Don't worry if he hadn't have had inhalation injuries we may well have done it that way in any case." Freya told him. "We don't do all dressings under anaesthetic. We will do his buttocks first then this back and his legs if we can."

Freya looked at Arthur "Try not to worry Arthur, you need to keep positive. Merlin's a fighter."

"I know, it's just so unfair. We had so many plans and now I don't know what to do."

"One step at a time Arthur, that's what you do, and if you take a few steps sideways to your goal it will just take a bit longer that's all. Don't look at this as a backwards step, but a pause, or sideways step. That's thermal injury I'm afraid it seldom just goes forwards." It was strange Freya always managed to lift his spirits even in the lowest moments.

Gwen turned up later that evening and visited Arthur who by then was back on his own ward.

"Hello Arthur how are you?" she asked as she sat beside him.

"Been better, he'll get there Gwen I know he will. Freya says it's a sideways step and I think she's right." Arthur was trying to be positive. "I won't lose him, I just won't." he was fighting back his emotions once more.

"No we won't, Merlin won't give in that easily, he wants that restaurant of yours. By the way how long before you get discharged?"

"Not sure, but not long now, but probably a week or less. My leg will be useless for ages and I'll have it splinted for six weeks. I will want to stay here if I can as I can't drive, either that or visit every day." Arthur told her.

"We might be able to set up a rota Arthur you need to get away from here a bit. It will do you good."

Arthur didn't answer, all his thoughts were with Merlin not himself.


	20. Chapter 20

Arthur spent as much time as he could with Merlin before his operation. His lover was hardly even opening his eyes now, and it was breaking Arthur's heart. Instead of the tube in his mouth Merlin now had a tracheotomy, the tube now went in via a entry into his neck, it left Merlin's face clear expect for the feeding tube that went into his nostril. Arthur was torn, he didn't want to have his operation whilst Merlin was like this but at the same time he understood what the doctors had advised. If he had it done now he would be back sooner at Merlin's side, and when he would be more aware. The trouble is Arthur was scared Merlin would now he wasn't there and give up fighting. He sat holding Merlin's hand and quietly talking to Merlin. He wasn't even sure what he said, he just wanted Merlin to know he was there.

On one of Arthur's visits to Merlin he was asked to go back to his ward as he had a visitor. Arthur kissed Merlin gently and went back to his beside to find Commander Baynard waiting for him.

"Sorry to take you away from Merlin, but I some news and I thought it only right I tell you in person." Arthur's boss told him. Arthur sat down on the bed and put his leg up to rest it, before shaking the Commanders hand.

"I hear you're off the theatre soon. All going well with you I hope?"

Arthur gave him a half hearted smile "With me yes with Merlin no….he has pneumonia on top of everything else."

"I'm sorry to hear that, look I've come about the inquiry. There have been some developments and as I said I wanted you to hear it from me and not anyone else. The explosion was not accidental; the police now have a CITV picture of the person they want to talk to. Also it seems the gas supply was tampered with so that the cut offs didn't kick in." he paused "It seems a known arsonist was involved there is a warrant out for his arrest. The motive isn't known yet but the police are treating this very seriously, especially as Merlin was hurt."

Arthur went white and closed his eyes. "Arthur are you alright?"

"No I'm damn well not, you're telling me some bastard is responsible for my fiancé lying in the Burns Unit seriously ill with only a fifty percent chance of pulling through because someone…." Arthur chocked off unable to say anymore.

"I'm sorry Arthur. I had to let you know, as the police are going to be putting out details on the news to try and trace the person they suspect." The Commander put his hand on Arthur's shoulder "If there is anything we can help you with, anything at all please let me know."

"Yes there is, tell that bastard who came here the other day I want an apology for what he suggested about Merlin." Arthur said he felt so lost and angry.

"Sorry Arthur I'm not sure I know who you mean."

"Two investigators came here to speak to me, one of them implied Merlin had caused the blast either by using the kitchens out of hours or because he had a row with the owner. Ask my sister if you don't believe me she was there. He should have been looking for the real culprit not trying to pin it on an injured man!"

"I didn't hear about that. I'm sorry Arthur, leave it to me. But look the police will get to the bottom of this." He paused "I don't suppose it's of much interest at the moment but the investigation into your injuries came up as just that an industrial accident. You will be on full pay as long as you're off. Just concentrate on getting better and supporting Merlin."

The Commander stopped for a while then left promising to keep Arthur up to date with events. One of the hospital administrators came to see him saying that the local BBC wanted to do an interview with him about the explosion and was he willing Arthur said no, he wouldn't speak to any press. So the man said he would ensure Arthur wasn't bothered.

Arthur made sure he wasn't near any televisions that day and tried to avoid any of the other patient's questions or pitying looks. He as shattered by the news that someone had deliberately caused the explosion, he did phone Morgana to tell he what he had been told and that he had refused to talk to the press. She immediately said she was going to report the two investigators. Arthur asked her to contact his boss first.

Back in Essetir when news broke that the explosion had been deliberate there was shock and disbelief among the townsfolk. Merlin's workmates were horrified and so were the fire crews. The press had managed to get several interviews with people in the town and the news took up quite a section of the local news, both TV and newspapers. By the next day the national's were also covering the story. The publicity did help the police and a man was arrested from the CITV footage. Shortly afterwards another person arrested and released on bail. The first man was Cenred Lot who was a well known London hoodlum who liked explosions. The next person was Nimueh Lake. It appeared that Nimueh had paid Cendred to cause the explosion. The police came the next day to interview Arthur about the case and he helped them in any way he could.

Arthur had a visit from Tristan the next day who wanted to give Arthur the opportunity to cancel his contract for the new restaurant job.

"It's ok Arthur I realise it's going to be a long time before your ready to do anything and it's not fair to use your money up." Tristan told him

"Do you have anything else lined up?" Arthur asked him. Arthur had been giving the restaurant lots of thought, after all he had plenty of time.

"No but that's not your problem"

"Well I have thought about it and I've spoken to my sister. I would like you to work and set up the restaurant with Will and Lance if they agree. All of Merlin's plans are written down and Morgana can give them to you. I know Merlin will want to do something once he gets out of here and I've paid for the restaurant. I'm sure Will and Mary, if they want of course, know Merlin's ways by now." Arthur looked at Tristan "Merlin trusts you lot and that's enough for me."

"Arthur that's good of you but well have you thought this through, I mean what happens if Merlin doesn't make it? Oh I know we all want him to, but even if he does he might not want to go back to a kitchen." Tristan said to Arthur.

"Well I've invested the money already, the work has already been started and the main money spent. We will need the flat it's our home, and I needed an investment. I'd lose if I tried to sell now. Please I know you ran the old place by yourself under Geoffrey Monmouth say you'll do it for us please." Arthur pleaded with the other man.

"I'll speak to your sister and the others ok" was all the commitment Tristan would give.

"Thank you that's all I ask. Are you going to see Merlin?"

"I thought I'd see if they'd let me"

"I'm going now and you can come with me." Arthur stood up and grabbed his crutches. "My ops tomorrow so I need to see him all I can today."

The two men went to the Burns Unit and found Gwen and Lance already there. They agreed to go for a coffee SO Arthur and Tristan could go in, there was a strict two visitor policy. "Tristan wants to speak to you after he's seen Merlin." Arthur told them.

"Ok we'll wait in the coffee lounge them" Lance told them as they left.

After Tristan had seen Merlin for a short visit he left and went to find the others leaving Arthur alone with Merlin. He soon found them in the large hospital coffee lounge and walked up and sat with them. They talked about Merlin for a while before Tristan told them of Arthur's plans for the restaurant.

"What do you think? I mean not being a pessimist by Merlin might not make it." Tristan said "Then what would Arthur want with a restaurant?"

Lance was the first to speak "Arthur's right he has already spent a lot of money on the place and it's almost ready to open. I know Merlin's poorly but he's a fighter and I can't see him wanting to do anything else. Even if he can't get back to full time cooking he will want something to do. I say we talk to Morgana she has her head screwed on and won't let Arthur make stupid decisions."

"I agree" Gwen pitched in "If Arthur delays now someone else will fill the gap and Merlin will have trouble getting trade back. Will has been taught by Merlin after all."

They decided to make an appointment to see Morgana and ask Will and Mary to go along as well. Tristan left to go home and the other two went back to the Burns Unit to say goodbye to Arthur and Merlin until the morning.


	21. Chapter 21

Arthur got permission to visit Merlin before he went to theatre for his leg operation, he walked in to find a new nurse looking after Merlin.

"Hi I haven't seen you before have I? My names Arthur." The blonde said

"Hi Arthur I was told you were coming. My name is James and no we haven't met before. All the nursing staff on the unit have just rotated, I was nursing the non ventilated patients now I'm on this side for four months. You would have met Freya, she's just rotated to the other side."James held out his hand and Arthur shook it.

"Merlin's had a good night and the anaesthetist says he is improving. I will be changing some of Merlin's dressing's later, do you want me to come along after work and let you know how it went, I understand you can't visit for a while." James asked him

"Yes please, it will be hard not seeing him." Arthur walked closer and gave Merlin a kiss on the forehead "Hello Love, I'm off the theatre soon so I won't be visiting for awhile but Gwen will." Arthur sat down and as always took Merlin's hand.

James looked at Arthur "Look why don't you call Merlin on the phone each day? I can put the receiver by his ear at least that way he will still get contact with you."

Arthur looked at James as if the other man had offered him the world "You could do that?"

"Yes of course, if Merlin is having treatment you might have to ring back but that's no trouble. I'm on for the next three days and I can pass it on to whoever is on after that." James told him. That news made Arthur feel much better, and after staying for as long as he could he left Merlin to go back.

Once Arthur was back on the ward he was soon heading off to Theatre, at least when he came back he would be rid of the external fixator and have a simple cast on his leg. It didn't seem long before he was back in his bed. The surgeon came to see him, and told him it had gone well. Arthur was now pinned and plated and had a light weight fibre cast splint on his leg, and in ten days all the stitches could come out and his rehab could start. He was told he would be sent home in a couple of days. Arthur was in two minds about going out of hospital. He wanted to, but it would make seeing Merlin harder as he couldn't drive himself. At the same time he knew he had things he needed to do. When Morgana visited him she told him not to worry, they had a rota worked out to bring Arthur to and fro to visit Merlin for as long as needed.

That evening, just before he went home James came to the ward as promised, and told Arthur that the dressing changes to Merlin went well. They had redressed his donor areas; they were no longer infected and were beginning to heal. Mr Kilgarrah would be visiting Arthur before he was discharged to discuss the re grafting of Merlin's buttocks. James also told him that the unhealed areas to Merlin's ankles and knees had had the stored skin applied. Arthur felt more positive than he had for several days, and had one of his better night's sleep since the fire.

The next day after the doctor's rounds, Arthur was told he could go home the following afternoon, as long as he made sure to rest up and elevate his leg when he wasn't moving. He still needed to non weight bare, on his broken leg. He told the doctors he would be staying at his sisters for a while before moving into his new home.

As promised Mr Kilgarrah came to see him, and told Arthur that as soon as Merlin's back had healed from the previous harvesting of skin he would re graft Merlin's buttocks and feet using the back again for the skin that was needed. The consultant spent some time discussing Merlin's progress and what would be happening next. It seemed they had caught the pneumonia in its early stages and it was slowly resolving, and if all went well they were hoping to start to think about getting Merlin off of the ventilator in the next ten days. He warned Arthur that that was when the real work would start, as Merlin started to do physiotherapy and get back on his feet.

As soon as Mr Kilgarrah had gone Arthur rang the phone in Merlin's room, and as promised, James place the receiver by Merlin's ear and Arthur spoke to him. It wasn't the same as seeing Merlin but he felt he was at least letting the other man know he was still there for him. It didn't seem long before it was time for Arthur to leave hospital. The last thing he did was to be shown by the Physios how to go up and down stairs with his crutches, and then he saw Gwen and Lance to talk about Merlin before he rang to say goodbye to his boyfriend. Then he was soon on his way. Although he had only been in hospital for two weeks it seemed much longer. He would be back in a few days to visit Merlin but until then would have to rely on others to visit.

It was strange going back to his sisters, but nice, as all his mates came round that evening to see him. It had worked out well as they were all back on day shifts the next day. He was soon tired and was in bed by ten o'clock. The next morning he was washed and downstairs before either Leon or his sister. When Leon came down to go to work Arthur was already on the phone to check that Merlin had had a good night.

"Up early Arthur, couldn't you sleep?" Leon asked him.

"I always wake up early Leon, not doing much all day to get tired, the kettles just boiled." Arthur told him. "Any more news,on the arrests?"

"No, they're in court again today, I think, for formal charging. Arthur I'm so sorry mate ,that it came down to this." Leon looked at his brother in law.

"Not as sorry as I hope they're going to be. Do they know why yet?" Arthur asked.

"Not that I've heard." Leon paused, "Insurance I guess."

"To put Merlin through all that pain for a bit of money, why couldn't they have waited until he had moved out." Arthur was still shocked by the callousness of the crime.

"Gwaine wants to beat the shit out of them" Leon told the blonde "Mind you I think there'd be a queue."

Leon made himself a tea and some toast and sat down with Arthur. "Make sure you take it easy, I know Morgana will be here most of the day, but don't be daft will you? Merlin will need you strong and in one piece when he gets out." Leon paused "I think what you're doing with the restaurant is a good thing, it will give you something to focus on."

"I only hope Merlin will approve." Arthur worried.

"You know he will, no matter what, he would want the others in work, and they won't let him down, or you for that matter." Leon assured him. "Once it opens the town will be behind it all the way, especially after what's happened."

Leon set off for work leaving Arthur finishing his breakfast. After Morgana came down, they spent the morning going over plans for the restaurant. In the afternoon Will and Tristan visited and Arthur felt better once they had gone. Arthur spent the first couple of days resting most of the time, before starting to get bored. He talked Morgana into taking him to the restaurant after he had been home for a three days. Driving past the wreckage of Camelot Arthur asked Morgana to pull over.

"I need to face this Morgana" he argued when she objected.

She reluctantly pulled into the back car park. Arthur got out. He couldn't see much, as security shuttering had been put round the place. But then he spotted Commander Baynard coming out the door in the shuttering.

"Hello Sir" Arthur shouted out.

"Arthur what are you doing here?" Commander Baynard asked him.

"I was headed to our new place and asked my sister to stop, I needed to face this. Can I look?"

"No Arthur you can't it's a scene of crime and you're involved. You can see what you need to from out here, you know better than that." Baynard could understand Arthur's request but no way could he let the blonde inside.

"Worth a try." Arthur replied. He went back as far as he could and looked over the shuttering, it was clear that the whole end of the building where Merlin's flat had been had collapsed. He turned and walked back to the car.

"Arthur!" Baynard called out "Don't came back here ok, I don't want anything upsetting this case."

"I won't don't worry, I want them to pay." Arthur got into the car and Morgana drove off.

"You ok Arthur?" Morgana asked her brother.

"Yes, it's a wonder he got out alive."

"You made sure of that Arthur, you and the crew and don't forget it."

As soon as they arrived at the Dragon's Den Morgana got Arthur inside and got his a cup of tea. Arthur laughed at her.

"You're just like Merlin, you think a cup of teas cures all ills." He told her.

"No a brandy does, but you haven't got any yet, no licence! Anyway I don't think you should be drinking on crutches. Once you've drunk that we'll look around. I want you to see what we've done upstairs." Morgana went upstairs with Arthur.

He was surprised what had been done. The kitchen and bathroom had been gutted and the whole place rewired. "There something different" Arthur said looking round.

"I asked them to move the kitchen to one of the large bedrooms. I hope you didn't mind, but I thought you wouldn't want the bedroom over the downstairs kitchen. Now the two kitchens are on top of one another. It makes more sense that way anyhow. So the kitchen and dining room is one end and the two bedrooms are where they used to be. They were about the same size anyway."

"Thanks Morgana, I think we need a fire exit as well, from the main bedroom. I'll get on to it." Arthur told her.

"I've already had Leon and the boys look round and they have had several ideas for alarms etc. Hope you don't mind." Morgana told her brother.

"No of course not. The more the better."

"I thought you would want the kitchen and bathroom left for now until you find out what Merlin wants and needs when he comes home, plenty of time yet."

"Thank you Morgana I can't thank you enough." Arthur told her.

"Just remember all the free meals I will want once your open!" she laughed.

At least Arthur had some idea about the court case now. The charges had been announced causing criminal damage, endangering life, and attempting to defraud. It seemed this was the second time Nimueh Lake had had a gas explosion in one of her restaurants. The previous case had been dropped though a technicality, much to the disgust of the insurance companies lawyer Agravaine de Bois, Arthur and Morgana's uncle. Cendred Lot was also thought to have been involved in that case as well. Both had been refused bail.

The next day Lance can to drive Arthur to the hospital to see Merlin. Arthur felt nervous at what he would find. He still felt incredibly powerless to help Merlin and he didn't like the feeling. He was used to being in control and sorting things out, the waiting around was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. As he went into the ward he was pleased to see Merlin had his eyes open. Arthur walked up and smiled at the other man and bent and kissed his forehead before sitting down and taking the weight of his good leg.

"Hello love I hope you've been behaving yourself." Arthur smiled as he picked up Merlin's hand. "I've been and looked over the new flat and restaurant they're doing a good job of it."

Merlin looked at Arthur he appeared puzzled "The Dragon's Lair, remember?" Arthur said to him. "You don't think I'm going to let you laze around all the time do you." Arthur grinned. He was sure Merlin's eyes twinkled at the thought. "We'll soon have you working again."

James walked closer and spoke for the first time; he had been filling in charts when Arthur arrived. "I think he likes lying around Arthur." The nurse joked.

"When he's better you need to come and taste his cooking, best chef in the south. Aren't you Merlin?" Arthur grinned. Arthur squeezed Merlin's fingers gently. "I best put some of you cream on I suppose." Arthur told his lover. For a while they sat in silence. Before Arthur asked James why he had chosen Burns nursing.

"So I can help people return to the optimum life again. We can't always get people back to full work but its great seeing how people fight through, and get on with their lives and to know you have helped." James told him. "How about you, you're a fire man aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Well as you say helping people and doing something you know your good at and that makes a real difference." Arthur answered. "I was never more grateful for my skills …." Arthur couldn't go on.

"Sorry Arthur, I shouldn't have said anything. But you helped Merlin in a way few could have." James was kicking himself for being so insensitive.

"No don't worry James, you're right, I knew we were the best team, and I wouldn't have wanted to have relied on anyone else." Arthur looked down at Merlin pleased to see that Merlin had fallen asleep once more.


	22. Chapter 22

Merlin knew he was in hospital but he still wasn't sure why. He was so tired he kept drifting off. Not only that but he couldn't move, he knew he'd seen Arthur and Gwen he wanted to think …why was he tied down all these tubes and machines….something over his neck holding him….why couldn't he move what had happened to his body….he felt like his body wasn't there sometimes but then pain…..mouth so dry…what was happening to him…noise like breathing….people looking at him…what were they saying why couldn't he speak….Arthur here…help me…. Merlin wanted to ask Arthur what was happening but he couldn't talk….help me….

Arthur looked at Merlin he could see the confusion in his eyes and wondered what he was thinking.

"How much can Merlin hear and understand James?" Arthur asked. "I know he knows I'm here it shows in his eyes, but when I talk to him I'm not sure he understands me."

"He can hear, but the sedation and other drugs will affect his awareness. It's also difficult to understand if he knows what has happened. We do tell him but I know from talking to other patients after their back on the main ward that most find it frightening and strange. Being an emergency situation it's not like he knew before hand what was going to happen. In fact in Merlin's case from what I understand he might not even have been aware of the explosion."

Arthur looked at Merlin and wondered what it must be like. He leaned forwards making sure Merlin could see him "Merlin its Arthur, you're in hospital love. There was an accident you have a machine breathing for you. You're getting better, I'm here for you." Arthur ran his thumb along Merlin's cheekbone "You can't speak at the moment because of the breathing machine. Can you blink twice if you understand?"

Arthur continued to look at Merlin who closed his eyes once and opened them again. It happened again but not close enough for Arthur to be sure it was his answer. Arthur turned to James again "When will his sedation be reduced?"

"He's on less than he was, but when we reduced it further Merlin became agitated and was in danger of hurting himself. So it's a balancing act. We will keep trying to reduce it slowly."

Merlin had understood Arthur but it didn't help, he hated being a brain without a body, that's what it felt like. When Arthur came back into his view Merlin tried to talk to him.

Arthur was looking at Merlin when the younger man started to mouth something. He lent forward in excitement. "Say again Merlin" James also leant forward to try to understand Merlin.

As Merlin mouthed what he wanted to say the two other men tried hard to understand. "Did you say 'touch me'?" Arthur asked. Merlin blinked.

Arthur took Merlin's face in both hands for a moment before lifting Merlin's arm and rubbing his hand down its length. Merlin gave the smallest of grins. The he mouthed something else Arthur guessed once more 'Thank you' Merlin blinked once more. Arthur smiled it was his first conversation with Merlin for three weeks.

"Oh Merlin, I love you so much" he eyes filled with tears.

Merlin mouthed once more 'Love you' when Arthur repeated it and Merlin blinked, all Arthur wanted to do was hug Merlin but of course he couldn't, so he placed bath hands on Merlin's face once more and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, thankful for the tracheotomy. He felt Merlin gently kiss him back. That was enough to push Arthur over the edge and tears ran down his face, but this time they were tears of joy. He stared into Merlin's eyes "you'll be off this soon Merlin and then I can hold you properly." Arthur noticed Merlin's eyes close and the raven haired man was asleep once more.

James gave Arthur's shoulder a squeeze "Progress" was all he said.

Over the next few days Arthur had several 'conversations' with Merlin and even Gwen got to say hello. James had got a picture board and gradually Merlin was able to communicate more and more. It seemed to help him no end. Then it was time for him to go to theatre again. Arthur had caught a taxi to the hospital to be there when Merlin went to theatre. He was going to stay all day and Morgana and Leon would pick him up later.

When Merlin was having his operation Arthur went and has the stitches out of his leg. His doctors were pleased with his progress and although he still had to wear the splint he was to start physiotherapy to strengthen this leg. This meant he would have his sessions and visit Merlin. He decided to get a taxi one way and someone would pick him up. Arthur could have had physiotherapy closer to home but it was easier this way for him.

After his operation Merlin was very dozy but Mr Kilgarrah came to speak to Arthur.

"His legs are all but healed now and are mostly without dressings. His buttocks and feet are now grafted again. I took the skin from his back again. So we have another five day wait. I have spoken to the Anaesthetist and as his pneumonia has resolved he wants to start weaning Merlin off the ventilator tomorrow. So what happens is that the ventilator will be set up so that it will only breathe for him if he doesn't breath for himself. We will see how well he does. The machine will tell us how frequently Merlin needs help." He paused "Any questions?"

"How long before he can come off the machine altogether?" Arthur asked

"We will have to see how well he does he's been on the ventilator for nearly a month. Hopefully not too much longer" Kilgarrah told Arthur. "The day we take him off we'd like you here. Not to be there when we do it but just after, you have a good calming influence on him and it will be a scary time him. He's relied on the ventilator and sometimes patients are frightened of doing without it."

"I'll be here just tell me when." Arthur promised.

"Well we are going to explain it to him tomorrow morning and we have already started to slowly reduce his sedation overnight. When will you be here tomorrow?"

"Whenever you need me." Arthur replied.

The next morning the anaesthetist explained to Merlin what the plan was. As predicted Merlin was worried but with Arthur's support he was happy to try. So over the next few days Merlin was weaned of the ventilator until one morning four and a half weeks after the explosion Merlin was finally taken off the ventilator and was breathing for himself. He still needed an oxygen mask for a time but no machine, he still had his intravenous drip, his nasal gastric tube and his catheter but everything else was gone.

Merlin was sat up in bed, on his side to protect his grafts on his buttocks, and Arthur was able to hold him in his arms, all be it very gently, due to the donor areas on his back. Merlin had no such constraints and hugged Arthur as if he would never let him go. Arthur wasn't surprised to find Merlin very weak but it was so good to have him back. Merlin was to stay in Intensive Care for twenty four hours then as long as all was well he would be moved into the main ward.


	23. Chapter 23

Arthur sat with Merlin for as long as he could after the other man had been taken of the ventilator. Merlin had been anxious during the weaning off phase and panicked on several occasions, thinking that he couldn't breathe, and had needed lots of support. Know he was off the machine altogether Merlin remained anxious, he was also very weak; James explained that as Merlin hadn't been moving he would be. He also explained that with burns the size of Merlin's the body had high demands for protein to repair, and even with the feed he was receiving, his body still took from its easiest available source, muscle. Therefore Merlin would have lost quite a bit of weight and it would have been muscle bulk. It would take a long time for Merlin to be able to replace this.

James also told Arthur that Merlin might be confused, anxious and have other symptoms due to his time on the ventilator. It was a well known problem, particularly with the length of time Merlin had been in Intensive Care.

"Just talk to him about home and things he knows, bring in pictures and things from home anything to help ground him in his time and place." James told Arthur.

"The trouble is he lost everything in the fire, I can bring him in things from my place." Arthur commented.

"Good, and although I wouldn't suggest lots of visitors at a time get the people he knows best to come in and talk to him of their memories, then gradually introduce more and more. But tell them not to be surprised at the changes in him. He will have his own anxieties without added theirs."

Arthur tried to remain calm but found the changes in Merlin difficult to cope with. He had become very clingy and cried as Arthur left the first day. As soon as Arthur got home he downloaded some pictures from his phone and printed them off making a picture board of happy times. Arthur also rang Gwen and Will asking them if they had anything. Will came round with a couple of photos and Gwen turned up with the tin as well as some photos of when they had been at college together.

Arthur and Gwen looked through the tin, feeling guilty as they did so, it was like snooping. Aside from the photos of his childhood and mother, there were other photos of people they didn't know and some other items that meant nothing to them. Arthur decided it might be best not to use anything from the tin, as they were unsure what memories they might provoke. Instead Arthur said he would mention the tin to Merlin. Although he didn't want to take it in and leave it there as it was very precious to the ill man and Arthur didn't want to risk it being lost. The only thing he did do was copy the photo of Merlin receiving his Chef qualifications. It had his mother at his side, Arthur knew he had loved his mother and they had been very close. Arthur had seen the picture before Merlin had a larger version up in the flat.

The next afternoon Gwen went with him to the hospital. Merlin was going to be moved to his new room and Arthur wanted to be there for him. It was a massive moment for them both. Arthur was still on his crutches be was more mobile than he had been, and would soon be putting weight through his leg. Arthur decided to put on some decent clothes for a change and managed to get a pair of trousers over his splint instead of the normal looser track suit bottoms. The topped it off with the red shirt that was a favourite of Merlin's and finished it with one of his jackets. It felt good to be out of t shirts. He had wanted to mark the occasion somehow.

Gwen had on one of her yellow dresses and also looked smart. Arthur had brought a bowl of strawberries for Merlin, they were out of session and not British but he thought they might tempt Merlin. Although he had been able to eat since the tube came out he hadn't wanted to, and Arthur knew he needed to even if he was still on the feed. He also had a packet of fruit jellies hoping that sucking them would help to get Merlin's tasted buds working. Gwen had a box of chocolates that she knew Merlin loved. He still wasn't allowed flowers. In a bag Gwen also had some lose t shirts and cotton bottoms for Merlin in the hope he might be able to wear them soon.

When they arrived in the intensive care they found Merlin being got ready for the move. Arthur and Gwen were taken though to the new room he would have and were shown round the rest of the unit. In the first instance Merlin would be in a single room, but as he got better he would be moved to a shared room with one other patient. Arthur was told of the visiting hours, they were far more restrictive than the intensive care. They left the bags there, and then Arthur went back to see Merlin leaving Gwen in the visitors room.

Merlin clearly wasn't happy at the move, and Arthur could see he was getting himself worked up, but as he saw Arthur he did give the other man a smile.

"Arthur they're moving me I don't want to go" he told the blonde.

"You're getting better that's why Merlin, someone else will need to come in here. I've been to your new room it's nice. I saw Freya there so you know someone." Arthur told him.

"I'll come and check on you later Merlin" James told him. "Come on let's get going" Two porters had arrived to push the bed through to the other part of the building as James and Arthur followed. Once Merlin was in his new room and attached to the oxygen once more, James handed over to a new nurse.

"Merlin this is Kirsty she will be looking after you today. Make sure you behave." James grinned at Merlin. "Kirsty this is Merlin Emrys he's a great guy to look after, just a bit worried by the move and this is Arthur Pendragon his man and next of kin."

Kirsty came forward so Merlin could see him and took his hand and shook it. "Hello Mr Emrys I've heard all about you from Freya she said she would come and say hello later." Kirsty was in her thirties and a blue eyed blonde with a very friendly and calming manner.

"Hello Kirsty, call me Merlin please." Merlin said clearly still nervous.

"I'm off then Merlin, the hard work starts now to get you on your feet again, and don't forget I'll call in later. Once you're better you can cook me that meal Arthur promised me." James said as he left to go back to Intensive Care.

Kirsty quickly checked everything and then went to fetch Gwen from the waiting room. It was the first time Gwen had seen Merlin since he had been taken of the ventilator and she was thrilled to be able to hug him, even if it was carefully. As Merlin lifted his arms to hug her back he hit her ear with his cast.

"Hey Merlin don't knock me out" Gwen laughed rubbing her ear.

Merlin looked mortified "Sorry I'm weak as a kitten. You ok"

"I'm fine Merlin, just very pleased to see you getting better." Gwen smiled at her friend. She gave Merlin the chocolates and then told him about the clothes.

"Oh, can't wear then yet." He told her.

"You will soon" Kirsty said "Even if it's only the tops for now."

"See Merlin no slacking for you, I made the effort so can you" Arthur teased.

"I noticed" Merlin said sleepily.

It wasn't many minutes before Merlin had dozed off. Then Kirsty explained the new regime to Arthur and Gwen.

"In the mornings there's no visiting, as its dressings and physiotherapy. For the first few days you can come in just before lunch Mr Pendragon, then its two until five and six until nine visiting. I'm sure sister told you earlier, its two visitors only in the room at once. You can bring Merlin's favourite food in from home, if you like, to encourage Merlin to eat. Can it be labelled with his name and we can keep it in the fridge."

"Thank you Kirsty and please it's Arthur, and this is Gwen, Merlin's good friend we are his joint next of kin as he has no living family." Arthur explained.

"Thank you. James has given me all the information, so I don't need to go through it all again, we are the same unit just different ends. Now if you have any questions feel free to ask."

Kirsty then explained the call bell system. "Merlin won't have someone here with him all the time now, and he might find that stressful, but he will be checked regularly. If you give him anything to eat or drink can you please write it down? As we need to keep a really good eye on his nutrition. The Doctors will be round soon. I'll leave you with him, but I will be back soon."

Gwen and Arthur unpacked Merlin's things and put his photos on view and the rest of them away, before sitting down next to Merlin who woke up for short periods. Arthur made sure to remind him where he was and held is hand. Kirsty was in and out all afternoon, checking on Merlin and carrying out various observations and putting up new fluids as needed. Both Arthur and Gwen helped Merlin have frequent sips of water. He didn't seem able to hold the cup buy himself yet. Expecting to be thrown out at five they were surprised when Kirsty said they could say this time. Arthur managed to get Merlin to a few mouthfuls of soup and some ice cream but it wore Merlin out.

After they left that night Arthur and Gwen talked on the way back, about what they could do to help Merlin. In the end he asked Will if he could cook some of Merlin's favourites each day, to take in for him. This didn't work very well as Merlin complained that nothing tasted the same, and as he was being fed via the pump his appetite was very small. But with encouragement and even helping him fed they gradually got him to eat a small amount each meal time. The nurses would let Arthur in at meal times just to encourage Merlin as he seemed to be the only one who could get him to eat anything.

Merlin remained confused and would ring his call bell, then not know what he wanted. The nurses were patient with him as they were well used to this when patients had been ventilated for some time. Night times seemed the worse as he couldn't seem to get back into sleeping at night and would have hallucinations. So he was started on sleeping tablets. During the day he was gradually settling into his new routine, although he often rang the bell as he was scared being left alone for too long. He was also fed up with being so weak, he couldn't even life the jug of water up. In the end Kirsty made a long straw from the oxygen tubing so Merlin could at least have a drink when he was alone.

Merlin found physiotherapy a challenge. He wasn't allowed to get up yet, but the physios would come and help him with leg and arm exercises. He was also given hand exercises to do. The worse was his leg exercises, as he had been grafted to the backs of his legs, and the grafts were tightening, he found it impossible to keep his legs straight, so at night he had to wear splints which made his legs straighten fully. Three days after he was moved to the ward he had his buttock and feet grafts checked.

Freya was looking after him and he was given morphine and they did the dressings in his room. The grafts had taken well this time, although there were still some areas that were raw. Mr Kilgarrah came to see them and was pleased. He told Merlin and the physios that Merlin could now start to mobilise. Merlin also prescribed some Piriton, as Merlin's back was itching, a sign of healing. Merlin was also getting shooting pains in this graft sites as the nerves started to grow back. He was in more pain now than at any time before, which to both Merlin and Arthur seemed unfair as he was getting better, even though he was on slow release morphine. He was allowed extra if he needed it. The pain nurse came to see him and they talked through his various options.

The next day the Physios decided to get Merlin out of bed for the first time. They hadn't been able to before as they couldn't use a hoist on Merlin's buttock would have been sheared off and he couldn't put his feet to the ground for the same reason. But now with the grafts healing, if still fragile, and using the hoist they slowly got him into a chair. He found the hoist a terrifying experience as well as painful, especially to his back which was still healing, despite the padding. He also found sitting, even on the special cushion, painful. He stayed out for half an hour before he was put back in bed. This happened three times a day for the next few days.

Arthur was thrilled to see him sat out for the first time, when he visited that afternoon, but was upset at how much pain Merlin seemed to go through, both physically and mentally. So was Will who had come with Arthur, when Merlin cried after he was put back in bed Arthur had problems stopping Will shouting at the physios, Arthur knew they had no choice and it was something Merlin had to work through. Due to these three times daily process's Merlin was become depressed and grouchy. Arthur found it difficult to deal with as Merlin often broke down on Arthur's visits, and he, Arthur, had no control over the situation. It was a hard time for them all.

Merlin and Arthur were both happier when the cast came off of Merlin's arm. It made moving in bed easier for Merlin, and gave him a degree of independence back. Arthur was still helping with Merlin's creaming regime, which in turn made him feel useful. After all as his grafts were difficult for Merlin to reach with his still bandaged back he couldn't do it himself. It gave them both sometime together where they were in physical contact. The creaming also helped with the pain in the graft sites.

Then the day came for Merlin to have the dressing removed from his donor sites on his back. It was decided to give Merlin a bath to soak them off. To say Merlin was scared would be an understatement. He wanted a bath but the thought terrified him. After having his Morphine he was taken to the bathroom on a trolley. There was the biggest bath he had ever seen. It was over six foot long and about three foot wide. His bandages were cut off and anything stuck was left on him then he was lowered into the water. He was in such a state Freya suggested some Entinox, laughing gas, to help him, and it did help to relax him. Merlin's hair was washed first, then he was soaking for a bit until his dressings started to come away. Some remained stuck and were left on but most come off with a bit of persuasion on the part of Freya and Kirsty. By the time he had finished the bath was full of disgusting coloured water, as the dried blood from the dressing had coloured it a dark colour. He was lifted out and rinsed off before being taken back to his room.

When Arthur arrived that afternoon he was pleased to see Merlin sat out even if he did look tired. What's more he had no bandages round his chest and he was dressed in a t shirt and the bottoms Gwen had given him. He looked lost in both having lost a stone since admission, despite the feed. His arms looked like sticks where his muscles had wasted away. The thing Arthur noticed the most was Merlin's hair, it was shinny, he had had it washed before but in a special bed bath bowl which hadn't been easy. But this time it had been given a really through wash. As Arthur hugged Merlin he couldn't help but say:

"You smell sweeter now love" he grinned to take the sting out of the comment.

"Are you saying I stank?" Merlin demanded.

"No but with all those bandages and dressing…" Arthur stopped while he was ahead.

"I had a bath, I just had a few dressings on my back but they will fall off soon. Otherwise I have a few on my bum and feet as well as that one behind my knee. Oh! And this stupid one, on my neck!" Merlin hated the dressing over his tracheotomy site. The hole hadn't healed over fully yet, and it was dressed with a dressing made of kelp and it stank when it leaked. It was soon changed but it still upset Merlin.

Merlin had been in hospital just over six weeks, and it had been the longest six weeks of their lives. Tomorrow the physios were going to get Merlin to stand for the first time. Merlin wasn't looking forward to it. Whenever his feet were lowered down off the bed, the blood flowing down to his feet caused a great deal of pain, even with painkillers. It took ages to lower them to the floor and the thought of putting his feet down on the floor and standing on them filled him with dread. Arthur had got him a pair of soft slippers ready to wear and Merlin had had them on a couple of times. Even the feel of the slippers on his feet was strange.

Arthur could see that Merlin still had a long way to go and he wished he could do something more to help Merlin get through it.


	24. Chapter 24

Back at Essetir the restaurant was getting near completion. Arthur met with Tristan and Will and decided on the number of staff they would need, and on an opening date, some two weeks hence. Arthur was going to tell Merlin that afternoon. He went through the place taking masses of photos and the photographed the flat for good measure. Arthur knew Merlin would like both, as it had been his plans they had worked of off. The only thing he was nervous of was the fact they would be opening without Merlin. But if that was an issue they would delay. But Morgana was right when she said they might lose trade to someone else if they did.

Arthur had spoken to Mr Kilgarrah and the doctor had been totally honest. He said that Merlin may well be able to cope with the work but it would be hard, he would find the heat difficult, especially at first and it was still months down the line when he would be fit enough. He also said that there was a chance Merlin wouldn't ever be fit enough to go back full time, as everyone was different and Merlin's rehabilitation was only just beginning. At the same time he also said it might just be the push Merlin needed as a motivator.

On the other front the investigation into the fire was drawing to a close and the findings were damning. There was clear evidence that the gas leak and subsequent explosion were deliberately set. No one was quite sure how Merlin had survived. Nimueh and Cenred were still claiming they were innocent, but had been refused bail and the trial was set for four months. The police were going to interview Merlin for the first time that afternoon, his evidence wasn't considered crucial as it was unlikely he would have seen or heard anything. Gwen had been informed by the Insurers that no payments would be made on the incident not even to Merlin as it was deliberate. He would need to go through the Government scheme. Morgana was put onto the case and for now Gwen and Arthur ignored it.

When the police had showed up that morning Merlin was tense about the whole thing. After all he didn't remember anything at all, but knew it was a formality as much as anything. He was seen by two nice police officers a woman and a man. They went through everything with him from when Nimueh took over the business. Merlin found it embarrassing to tell them about the sexual harassment aspects, but got through it. As to the night of the explosion, he could remember nothing. He couldn't believe that someone would blow up a place because he was going to open a rival establishment but it seemed that was the general belief held.

Before Arthur visited Merlin he had a physio appointment and after an x ray was pleased to be told he could start putting weight through his leg. Arthur was one step nearer getting rid of the crutches. Something he was looking forward to. Will had come with him today and they met up for something to eat before going to see Merlin.

Arthur went in first as he wanted to speak to Merlin about the restaurant Will would follow in an hour. Merlin wasn't looking to happy he was still brooding after the visit from the police. But he perked up when he saw Arthur. Once more Arthur had made the effort and dressed up in smart casual, he knew Merlin liked it. Merlin grinned as Arthur walked in.

"Hello gorgeous" he said as Arthur bent and kissed him before sitting down beside the bed. Merlin was sat up, he had a special bed that could turn into a chair a couple of presses as buttons. The Physios still made him get out as well but it did allow Merlin to get used to having his legs down before he moved.

"Hello to you love" Arthur said "How did this morning go?"

"Ok I suppose, I still can't get over what happened." Merlin's face dropped.

"I'm afraid nothing surprises me anymore. Anyway my leg is doing well and I can start to put my weight on it now, soon be playing footy again!"

"You wish" Merlin grinned at Arthur "How much longer off work?"

"I don't know, I expect I'll be back soon, doing office work and going round schools and stuff. Hope not to soon it will cut my visiting times." Arthur moaned.

"Don't worry I'm sure I'll cope. Now I can see your wanting to say something so out with it." Merlin said in a worried tone.

"It's nothing bad I promise, I just wanted to talk about the restaurant, I've gone ahead with it while you've been in, and Tristan and Will hope to open soon. I've brought the photos in. I hope you didn't mind, but we'd bought the place and you had done the plans." Arthur looked at Merlin who didn't look that pleased.

"Oh….ok….I suppose you had to." Merlin looked at Arthur.

"We can wait if you like, but Tristan and Will thought someone else might fill the gap and so I decided…..I'm sorry" Arthur was now wishing he had said something earlier.

"No don't be, I suppose it will be ages before I'm ready, you were right. I hope I will be able to do it….what if I can't Arthur?"

"Look Merlin the place was bought, I don't suppose I could have sold it that easily and we have the flat even if you don't want to…." Arthur stopped not sure what to say. This wasn't going well.

Merlin looked out the window before looking at Arthur "You're right, it needed to be done and I had planned most of it, bad timing I guess, Let's see the pictures."

Arthur got out his phone and showed Merlin the photos and Merlin liked what they had done. Then he showed Merlin the flat.

"I haven't finished sorting out the kitchen and bathroom yet. I need your input. But Morgana suggested moving the bedrooms and kitchen over so the kitchen was above the kitchen downstairs, it makes it easier to plumb in"

"And safer?" Merlin commented.

"Yes, and safer. Now do you mind if the restaurant opens before you come home?" Arthur asked. "We can put it off if you like"

"No open when you're ready, are all the old gang coming across?"

At that there was a tap on the door. "Is it safe for me to come in you lovebirds, only I don't want to interrupt you snogging" came Wills voice.

"Come in Will, it will be good to see you" Merlin said.

Will hadn't had the chance to visit very often as he had to borrow a car, but he often phoned. It was good for them both to see each other. Arthur sat back and let the couple talk for awhile until he saw Merlin start to flag as he got tired.

"Before you drop off to sleep Merlin you need to make sure you're happy with what this idiot is doing with your kitchen." Arthur told Merlin. That started another conversation about menus and staff. After awhile Merlin's eyes closed and he had fallen asleep.

"Don't worry Will give him half an hour and he'll wake up again. He does this every time." Arthur told Merlin's friend. "At least he's ok with us opening up."

Merlin dozed until the physios came in to get Merlin up for his evening meal. They asked the two men to wait outside and then got Merlin up. It was still painful for Merlin; he hated putting weight on his feet and used a Zimmer frame to turn slowly to sit in the chair. It took about ten minutes in all to get him up and settled. Then Arthur and Will came back in the room.

"It's great to see you sitting up Merls. I brought you a meal, and make sure you eat it! All cooked with my own fair hands."

The nurse brought in the warmed up meal for Merlin and he did his best to eat it, but he was still having trouble eating. Not doing much and being fed via the tube made it hard.

"I have put on a kilogram this week." Merlin protested when Will and Arthur tried to get him to eat more.

Once the men had talked more about hiring the old staff from Camelot Merlin felt better about the opening, they were after all providing work to others. "Just don't let the standards of food slip Will, I know you can do it, I don't want to come out to find we own a greasy spoon!"

"Do I want to work for you?" Will asked his friend "Any way do you honestly think Mary will let anything slip. Even if you don't trust me"

An hour after supper the nurses came in to get Merlin back on the bed and on his side, they still had to be careful with his grafts and didn't want to risk them.

They left at nine with Merlin already having trouble keeping his eyes open. Will gave his mate a hug and Arthur kissed and hugged him "See you tomorrow darling, don't give the nurses any grief."

"I won't, they're threatening me with a shower tomorrow! Bye Will, Love you Arthur"

On the way back Will told Arthur he was shocked by Merlin's weight loss. "Do they feed him enough?"

"Yes, it's the burns that have done it he's a stone down on what he was before, and as you know he was always a stick." Arthur told him. "It will slowly go back on."

"It better or I'll ring up their chefs" Will snarled.

"Will it's not their fault as I said it's the burns, all we can do is try and stop him losing more and once he rebuilds his muscle his weight will rise. I've spoken to the dietician and the doctors at length and I'm happy they're doing all they can. They've saved his life and I didn't think we'd get this far." Arthur was getting upset.

"Ok Sorry Arthur, I know you're as upset as I am, but it hurts seeing him like that. All because of that bitch, I hope they keep her inside for years and that bastard who burnt the place. If I could only get my hands on them."

"You and me both" Arthur said with feeling.


	25. Chapter 25

The build up to the opening was going well, all the old staff had been employed, except for Daegal the apprentice who they hoped to trace and offer a transfer to should the restaurant be a success. Even Gilli agreed come back. Arthur made an appointment to speak to Mr Kilgarrah as he wanted to see if it would be possible to Merlin to come to the opening. Arthur had got the kitchen and bathroom sorted in the flat after talking to Merlin and the Occupational therapists at the hospital. He had decided to stay at Morgana's and move in later. It didn't seem right moving in without Merlin.

Arthur went early for visiting to see Mr Kilgarrah; he caught a train then taxi. Gwaine had promised to pick him up later. He found his way to the Consultants office and knocked on the door. He was let in and sat down opposite the doctor.

"Hello Arthur, you're looking better, now what can I help you with?" he smiled

"The restaurant is going to open in a week and I was wondering if there was any chance of Merlin being able to attend? I haven't said anything to him; I wanted to ask you first. It would only be for a few hours." Arthur looked at the other man in hope.

"The problem will be in getting him there Arthur, it's quite a journey for him and he's still weak. What sort of timing are we talking about?"

"Well the opening is seven o'clock and he would want to eat, so if we could pick him up about six and bring him back at ten? I would hire whatever transport you felt best. I just think it would help him and give him some involvement." Arthur said hopefully.

"That's too long for Merlin to be sat on his bottom. We are building up his tolerance I will have a word with the physio's and also have a look at his grafts tomorrow. I agree it might well be good for Merlin, don't mention it yet to him and I'll let you know tomorrow. I suppose you will be visiting as usual?" Kilgarrah asked.

"Yes I will." Arthur said he was disappointed not to know now but understood the need to be careful.

"I will let you know then. I also need to check a few other things as well ok."

Arthur left Kilgarrah's office feeling slightly optimistic, he knew that the doctor would let Merlin out if safe and that was all he could ask. He didn't mention anything to Merlin and hoped that tomorrow he would have some good news. Gwaine turned up after the evening meal and Merlin was glad to see him. Gwaine was able to cheer him up and keep the atmosphere light. Gwaine being Gwaine made sure that Merlin had two kisses that night when the pair left.

Arthur had a call from Tristan the next morning to say that the opening night was fully booked. As well as the guests that had been invited all the other tables were full. The guests included the two fire crews on duty the night of the fire and well as the ambulance crews. There was also a table of nurses not all could come due to working but Freya, James and Kirsty were among the group none of the doctors could go. All they needed was the guest of honour… Merlin. Arthur went in with Morgana the next afternoon and both had their fingers crossed. Mr Kilgarrah had arranged to see Arthur before he went to see Merlin. Morgana went with him.

Kilgarrah opened his door and invited them both in "Hello again" he said giving nothing away.

"As I said I would I checked Merlin's progress this morning. His grafts are doing well and except for a couple of unhealed areas I'm pleased. He will need more surgery on the back of his knees for contractures. They need releasing to help give him move movement and at a later stage his ankles may need some work. I have discussed your request with the physiotherapists and with the nurses. Merlin is still weak and tires very easily. But I have made some arrangements. As it seems you have several of our staff going, and they are happy to help if needed. I think we can ask Merlin if he wants to go. But, and there is a but, he can't sit out for all that time. He will need to travel by ambulance both ways so he is led of his grafts and to allow him to rest. I asked St John's ambulance as there is no way NHS can do it for you. They told me due to the circumstances they would do it for free, as a one off special case. Merlin will have a special pad for a wheelchair from here and he will need to stay in the wheelchair. So all we need to do is ask the man himself."

Arthur sat there speechless for a moment before he managed to answer "That's great, thank you for St John's, I'm sure we can do some fund raising for them or something."

They all went together to see Merlin. As they entered Merlin looked up and smiled, his smile faltered as he saw Mr Kilgarrah walk in after Arthur.

"Don't worry Merlin nothing wrong Arthur just has to ask you something and I'm here in case you have questions."

Merlin looked at Arthur his expression slightly suspicious. Arthur sat down beside Merlin "I have asked Mr Kilgarrah if he would allow you to come out for the opening of the restaurant, and he has said yes. St John's will get you there and back, so you don't need to sit up all the time. It would be a great break for you and let you see the place for yourself. Do you want to go?"

Merlin's face was a picture; it was happiness, horror and indecision all at the same time. "I don't know, how…..how will I manage….I can't …can I" he said clearly surprised.

"If I didn't think you could manage Merlin I wouldn't let you go. It will be tiring and you will need to rest up before hand and do as you're told, but it will do you good to go out for a few hours." The Doctor told him. "You will have oxygen with you and several of the nurses have been invited so they will make sure you do as you're told. I will leave you to think it through with Arthur and then you can let me know tomorrow." He turned to Arthur and Morgana "I'll leave you to it just let the nurse in charge know and we can start to sort out the details."

With that he left the room. Merlin just stared at his fiancé and Morgana. He was in shock not expecting to be able to go, he hadn't even thought of it before. Only this morning the physios had told him he would be in hospital for weeks yet. OK this was for a few hours but…..

"Well Merlin? Do you want to go? If you say no Will and the rest of them will never forgive you." Arthur asked.

Merlin looked at him as if he were mad. "I can't Arthur, I can't leave I'm not strong enough."

"Your Doctor says otherwise. It's only for a few hours." Morgana said to Merlin.

"Arthur …..what if something goes wrong?" Merlin asked his voice quiet.

"You don't need to be scared Merlin we will organise it all, you'll be safe I wouldn't even let you otherwise." Arthur reassured him.

"But I can't look at me, I'm a scarecrow. My face is still red my hand is all dry and horrid. My hair is a mess from where it burnt off…..people will see me." Merlin looked terrified.

"Merlin…Merlin love you'll be fine, people know you have been here they won't care. They will be pleased to see you. You're still wonderful love." Arthur was shocked that Merlin was so worried.

"Merlin I can get someone to come and sort your hair, it just needs a cut that's all. We can bring you in some nice clothes; honestly you're not as bad as you think. Please come it's your restaurants opening you've got to." Morgana told him. "If you're that worried we'll have candlelight everywhere."

"Morgana! Merlin doesn't need candlelight he's fine as he is, although the haircuts a good idea."

"But Arthur I can't even shave yet!" Merlin's face was to tender to cope with shaving at the moment due to the burns to one side of his face They were healed but it would be awhile before he could manage to have a shave.

"So the hairdresser can sort that as well. Please Merlin….please come" Morgana pleaded.

"Look Merlin, think about it ok, we're here for a few hours yet." Arthur told him then changed the subject. It was clear to him Merlin's body image was a problem to him, and Arthur didn't want to push Merlin to do anything he wasn't happy about. Although most of Merlin's burns and scarring were hidden, Arthur knew it was upsetting the raven haired man more than he admitted to. Merlin had always worried about his slender build and lack of muscle, and now he was almost skeletal.

They didn't mention the home visit again and left Merlin to think it over. The next morning Morgana spoke to her hairdresser and he agreed to go and visit Merlin, to cut his hair and see if he could do anything about Merlin's uneven facial hair. She had also picked up a leaflet the day before on the ward about camouflage make up and rang them, but it was far too early to use it. But it was something for the future if needed.

Arthur had a meeting the next morning with his boss Commander Baynard about returning to work. As Arthur suspected they were keen to get Arthur back doing some admin work. As Arthur's consultant had already told him he would be able to go back part time, the following week, Arthur had no choice but to agree. Arthur then spoke to the Occupation Health Department who suggested that Arthur do three mornings the first week and then build up to every morning the second week then they could discuss it after that. It was clear that Commander Baynard had already spoken to then and was trying to help by allowing Arthur the afternoons free to visit Merlin. While he was there Arthur spoke to the rest of his crew to see if they would be willing to do some fund raising for St John's as a thank you for their kind offer, whether it was used or not. Leon said he would give it some thought. It seemed strange being back at the station but at the same time Arthur was keen to get back to some sort of work as long as he was still available to support Merlin. It would be sometime before he would be fit for operational work.


	26. Chapter 26

Merlin thought long and hard about the proposed outing and when Arthur came to see him and asked him for his decision his answer didn't come as a total surprise to Arthur.

"I don't know if I can do it Arthur, I have never liked lots of people you know that and for them to see me like this…well they would all be staring at me." He told the blonde.

"I know you're shy Merlin and I wouldn't expect you to be the centre of attention. You could have a corner table, and we wouldn't let people know you were there. But I know the guys from the restaurant would love you to be there on the day. Leon and the boys could make sure you wouldn't be bothered. If you really wanted we could set up a table in the office area just for us." Arthur pleaded.

"That would be better, if you do that I will go, but I know I won't want to come back afterwards." Merlin told his fiancé.

"Hopefully it won't be to long now Merlin, you are doing so well. Mr Kilgarrah wants you moving better and maybe had another small operation."

"I know he told me but we're still talking weeks." Merlin sounded so miserable that Arthur felt deeply for him.

"I know love, but you need to be better, I want you home to you know."

"Why? I mean I'm all scarred and everything, I'm a mess why are you still here? Please don't stay because you think you have to." Merlin whispered.

Arthur was staggered by what Merlin had just said. He took the other mans hands in his "I love you Merlin, a few scars won't alter that, anyway I have a few of my own you know, my leg looks like a shark has had a bite out of it and my back has a scar and my wrist. I know you don't care about my scars so why should I worry about yours. I would rather it hadn't happened but it doesn't change what I feel about you." Arthur lent forward and kissed Merlin "I love you, the inside you, nothing will change that."

The two men sat and hugged one another, it had been a long hard road for them and Arthur thought that the trip home, even if it was only for a few hours would help them. As he left that night he spoke to the nurses and told them that Merlin would be going out for the restaurant opening. They promised to start putting things in place.

The next day Will turned up to see Merlin with someone for him to meet, her name was Isolde and she was a chef. She was looking for six months work and Will thought it might be a good idea to have an extra chef until Merlin was back. Arthur had already talked to Merlin about her and so he knew she was coming. He had read her CV and liked the sound of her. Once he met her he like her straight away, she had a no nonsense approach that he liked. Isolde was highly qualified and had worked in some very good restaurants and was looking for a short term post before she emigrated. As everyone else liked her and Morgana had checked her references Merlin agreed to take her on. It would help Will and Mary no end. Without her it would have been very hard to cope. Will was temporarily head chef as Mary hadn't been interested, so Merlin left it to him to sort things out. Will was pleased that Merlin had agreed to come for the opening, and promised that the table set up in the office would be a romantic setting for Merlin and Arthur to dine in. Merlin insisted in approving the menu for the night and was pleased with the dishes chosen.

Meanwhile Merlin's physiotherapy went ahead at a pace. He was now able to walk a few steps with the Zimmer, and so had his catheter taken out. That had seemed like a major milestone to Merlin. Even if it did mean that his walking was practiced more and more until he could walk the few yards to his toilet, but only with two nurses or physios. His legs were now slightly bent all the time from the contractures, but he was wearing splints at night to try to stop them getting worse. He was now only having the nasogastric feeds at night so he had more of an appetite in the day; his weight was very slowly improving.

Two days before the opening Morgana turned up with her hairdresser Simon, and Merlin had his hair cut and Simon was also able to trim Merlin's facial hair and then give him a very gentle shave, although it did make his face sore, and he wasn't allowed aftershave. Merlin's hair was shorter than normal but it did look nearly all the same length. Merlin felt more human afterwards. Morgana had also brought him some clothes to wear for the opening. She had had them made for him and they were very soft fabric and would hide his thin frame and make him look better. Merlin was touched by her thoughtfulness.

On the day of the outing the Physios let up on him a bit, and he rested during the afternoon. Arthur didn't visit as Merlin would be leaving at five to give him time to get home and look around before the meal. Merlin tried to get the nurses to remove his nasogastric tube ,and replace it when he got back, but they wouldn't so he 'accidently' pulled it out just as he was leaving, much to the nurses disgust. He hadn't wanted people to see it that evening, wanting to look as 'normal' as possible. He was led down on a trolley for the trip and it took less time than expected. Once at the restaurant the ambulance staff transferred him into the wheelchair and took him inside.

Merlin was pleased to see what had been done. It was just as he remembered his drawings. The restaurant area was classic in style and understated rather than flashy. After all he wanted the food to be the star. The kitchens looked great although he didn't go in as everyone was busy getting ready for the evening. All the staff was really pleased to see Merlin and he was glad he agreed to come. Then he had a surprise when Gwaine and Percy came in with a carrying chair to take Merlin upstairs so he could see the flat. Merlin stood up and transferred with Gwaine stood by his side and once in the chair he was strapped in and the two men took him upstairs. Once there Leon brought up the wheelchair. After getting in the wheelchair once more Arthur and Merlin were left alone to look round.

Merlin was pleased with the flat but wondered why Arthur hadn't moved in. "Because I wanted to wait for you." Arthur told him.

Merlin told him not to be daft and Arthur agreed he would move in the next day. Once they had looked round the rest of the flat Arthur took Merlin to the bedroom. He had a wicked twinkle in his eye.

"We have half an hour before we need to be downstairs. Why don't we have a cuddle?" Arthur said to Merlin "And I do just mean a cuddle. It's been a long time since we could get really close to one another."

Merlin grinned and taking his jacket off he transferred onto the bed, Arthur making sure he was safe. Then Arthur joined him and laying side by side they cuddled into one another and just held on to each other. Arthur was right it had been a long time. Yes they has kissed and hugged but not like this. All to soon there was a knock on the flat door.

"Come on boys, we need to get Merlin downstairs."Morgana shouted.

"Ok Morgana, give us a few moments and we'll be ready" Arthur shouted back. "Come on Merlin your public awaits." Arthur kissed Merlin once more "Up you get"

Merlin pulled a face "Can't we have our meal in bed?"

"Don't tempt me come on" Arthur got up and helped Merlin to sit up and transfer back into the wheelchair. Carefully putting Merlin's jacket back on and trying to brush out the creases from their clothes Arthur went to their door and let his friends in to carry Merlin downstairs once more. It had been a lovely interlude and had helped both the men to feel closer to one another.

Once back downstairs, Leon and Morgana managed to convince Merlin to sit at one of the tables in the restaurant. He was sitting with Arthur's crew and at the back end of the dining area. Soon the restaurant was full of the invited diners and guests. Tristan gave a short thank you to everyone for coming and explained how the restaurant was hoping to attract customers. Then Arthur stood up and on behalf of Merlin and himself said a few words.

"I would like to thank you all for coming here this evening, Over half the people here tonight helped in some way in the events that led to the fire just down the road, and of the rescue of Merlin and myself that night. Before those events Merlin and I had already purchased this restaurant to run as a business, and Merlin drew the plans for what you see here today. As you know he has been in hospital since then, and without the help of the staff here and our friends this day might not have happened. I hope all of you enjoy your meal enough to come back again and tell your friends to. On behalf of Merlin and myself I would like to thank the staff for their hard work and it seems a pity they can't join us tonight to celebrate. Thank you also to the St John's Ambulance who brought Merlin here today so he could be with us. Please enjoy your meal and evening.

Arthur sat down and held Merlin's hand as the rest clapped. As soon as he sat down the waitresses came out with the first course and the meal began. It all went to clockwork and was very well received. Even Merlin managed to eat far more than he normal did. The evening was a success. Merlin was the first to leave as the ambulance had to get him back to the ward. The kitchen staff came out and said goodbye and he thanked them. Then the rest of his friends went out to see the ambulance leave. Arthur said his goodbyes and promised to visit the next afternoon.

No one noticed a lone figure watching from across the street, as Merlin was put in the ambulance, nor did they notice how the figure watched until the vehicle went out of sight. And even if they had they probably wouldn't have thought anything of it. After Merlin had left the opening party continued for nearly an hour before the night wound up and everyone went home. The Dragon's Lair was now open for business.


	27. Chapter 27

When Merlin got back to the hospital it felt strange, when he had been with Arthur he hadn't wanted to go back but now it was like coming home, he felt safe. Then of course he had to have his nasogastric tube replaced. He had several changed in his time in hospital and he hated it. The Nurse soon got it passed and then he went to bed. He had a really good night's sleep. The next morning he was greeted by Kirsty and Freya who were both talking about the meal the night before. They had loved it and promised they would go again once Merlin was back home. Freya was even talking of booking her hen party meal there in six months, and told Merlin her had better be cooking again by then. Kirsty said she would try and get the wards Christmas meal booked for the Dragon's Lair.

The morning after the meal Arthur moved in to the flat. There wasn't much to move as the furniture had come in when he sold his flat. It seemed strange to be going there by himself but Merlin was right it was silly not to. Once in he realised he would need to get some things for Merlin, for when he got home. Everything Merlin owned had been destroyed in the fire. So he started to make a list. Merlin hadn't insured the contents of his flat as it had come furnished so he had very little to spend. At the same time at least they didn't need to get furnishings as Arthur's would be enough for now. It was surprising just how much Merlin would need, a whole new wardrobe and even a new toothbrush. He would ask Morgana and Gwen to help him with the clothes part, but he knew they would have to be careful as Merlin would hopefully be putting weight on again.

Arthur thought back to the cuddle on the bed. It was so nice to get close to Merlin again, and cuddle without anyone else bursting in on them. But the one thing he had noticed was just how thin Merlin was, there really was nothing to him, and Arthur had been able to span Merlin's lower arms easily with one hand there was hardly any muscle. And his ribs and backbone were so pronounced. But he had been pleased just how much Merlin had eaten at the opening.

Once Arthur had moved all his personal things from Morgana's he settled in and chilled out. He was going back to work fulltime on Monday, all be it Monday to Friday. He had arranged to work eight till four so he had more time to visit Merlin in the evenings. But it would be hard not seeing his lover in the afternoons. He just hoped Merlin would be ok with fewer visitors. That afternoon being Sunday he went to the hospital, but first he treated himself to a Sunday lunch downstairs in the restaurant. He was going to have to be careful with good food so close and not doing the manual work and training, or he'd put on weight. Arthur insisted on paying the full amount, he said the business needed to get on its feet. He was please to see the restaurant was over half full for the first sitting and evidently the second was almost fully booked.

Merlin was pleased as always to see Arthur, he had Gwaine with him this time as driver and the three men spent ages talking about the night before. Gwaine as always couldn't help but fantasise about what the two men had got up to in the flat the evening before. Which made Merlin blush.

The time away seemed to have given Merlin a much needed boost and over the next few days his mobility seemed to increase and he was more positive. So much so that he was now being made to go to the wards dining area for his meals. This was to start getting Merlin back into mixing with other people, and coping with them. He found it difficult, he was shy anyway, but he also felt that people looked at him. Freya helped him to understand that it was necessary and that others were in the same boat. One of the young girls had a badly scarred face and she seemed to cope well. In fact she told Merlin that it was helping her to confront her fears of going home, and letting the world see the new her. After that Merlin felt selfish about his own fears, at least his scars were hidden. His face and hand would settle and be would appear the same as before in a short time.

Merlin hated his legs and buttocks and was frightened about what Arthur really felt. The blonde had seen them as he helped with the creaming, but the scars were becoming more pronounced and he knew Arthur had loved his pert bottom before. He was worried that when it can to sex it would be a big turn off for Arthur. He couldn't face the thought of what he would see in Arthur's face when the time came, and was beginning to think that he might not be able to think about a sexual relationship again. He kept his worries to himself as it seemed too private to talk about. But he was beginning to have bad dreams about the first time. So far Merlin had managed to hide his concerns from everyone. He felt it was stupid to worry anyone after all they had saved his life and all he was worrying about was sex.

Arthur was doing well at work and was even driving again. The brigade had hired an automatic for him, and the doctors had given him the all clear to drive it. He was enjoying going round the schools giving lectures to the children and also visiting homes and businesses giving advice. It had always been part of his job but he was looking forward to the day he could get back on the engines. He was now using a stick to get about, and the physios were pleased with his progress. He knew it might be a full year before he could get back to his proper job. But all he really wanted was Merlin back at home.

It was during Arthur's second week back at fulltime work when, one afternoon, he had a phone call from the hospital; Arthur had been in the office planning his next day's visits. It seemed there had been an incident involving Merlin and the nurses asked Arthur if he could come in as soon as possible. They wouldn't elaborate over the phone. Arthur told Commander Baynard who told him he could go straight away and take the car.

At the hospital Merlin had just had his lunch and was resting on the bed, lying on his front to relieve the pressure on his graft sites. It was visiting time but he wasn't expecting anyone so he had his door shut to help cut down the noise, he had a disturbed nights sleep and wanted to try and catch up on his rest before Arthur's visit later. The nurse had just been in to take his temperature and blood pressure so he knew he would have an hour before he was disturbed again. Merlin was just dozing off when he heard the door open, he kept his eyes shut expecting it to be the tea trolley, he knew if they thought he was asleep they would come back later. But unfortunately it wasn't.

All of a sudden a hand went over his month and he was pulled roughly over. He found himself staring into a face he knew only too well, it was Mordred.

"Hello Merlin, I don't suppose you expected to see me did you? Well I thought I'd pay you a visit now your boyfriend is back at work. I didn't want you to get lonely."

Merlin tried to pull Mordred's hand away, but he didn't have the strength. Mordred was leaning over Merlin's body using his weight to stop the other man moving. "Now don't start that Merlin, or I may have to hurt you, anyway if you make anyone come in I may have to hurt them as well."

It was then that Merlin saw the knife in Mordred's other hand, so he went still.

"That's better, now I just want to repay you for what you have done, then I'll go on my way. Due to you, my girlfriend in jail waiting trial and so is my brother." he looked at Merlin "Oh didn't you know Cendred was my brother, well half brother actually, that's why we have different surnames. I have a little present for you before I go, so keep still and it won't hurt as much. I'm going to move my hand but no shouting ok, or I kill the first person through that door."

Mordred removed his hand for Merlin's mouth, Merlin kept still and quiet he didn't want to see anyone else hurt. Mordred put knife against the other man's face and put his hand into his pocket and drew out a syringe.

"As you're in hospital I thought you would be used to needles so I brought my own." With that he flipped the cover of off the needle and then plunged it into Merlin thigh pressing the plunger. "That should do it, now I can't wait to long before I say goodbye, but to make sure you don't call for anyone I'll get rid of this." With that Mordred put the call bell as far away as he could. "Are you feeling strange yet?"

Merlin could feel his heart beating in his chest it seemed to be jumping all over the place and he having problems breathing, he started to feel scared. Mordred stood up and put the cover back on the needle and put the syringe in his pocket.

"Don't want them to find out what it was too soon, do we? I hope it's not too quick, but to be honest I'm not sure." Then to make sure Merlin couldn't call for help in any way he took a cosh from his pocket and hit Merlin as hard as he could across the head. Then he walked toward the door, before turning back and smiling. With that he left the room and walked towards the exit as if he were just a normal visitor.

Within ten minutes Freya opened the door to go in and check on Merlin, to make sure he was ok. The first thing she saw was the blood from his head wound, as she got closer she realised there was even more to be worried about, and she rang the emergency bell and immediately got oxygen on the unconscious man. By now one of the other nurses had put out a crash Call and several other people had arrived and they started to try to treat Merlin.

As the doctor and anaesthetist worked on Merlin the readings from his observations were being called out by the nurse. Merlin blood pressure had shot up to dangerous levels and his heart rate was also dangerously high. On doing a blood sugar test it was found he had high levels of glucose. The doctors could also hear his chest rattling as his lungs struggled to cope with the fluid that seemed to be collecting.

The Anaesthetist looked at the Registrar "Shit this looks like an adrenaline overdose. How the hell would that have happened?"

Bloods had already been taken and sent to the lab, to test, as the team struggled to keep Merlin with them. The anaesthetist took the chance as Merlin's condition was detraining rapidly and gave Merlin the antidote for Adrenaline. It would help his symptoms in any case, by now the anaesthetist had passed a tube to help Merlin breath and the young man was rigged up to the heart monitor. The bed was being pushed to the Burns Unit Intensive care as they continued to work on him. He had only just arrived when his heart stopped beating. The team immediately started resuscitation and managed to get Merlin back. Within minutes he was fully ventilated and being given supportive treatment. No one knew how long Merlin had been showing symptoms prior to being found, although he had been seen within the hour when his observations had been normal.

Once Merlin was more stable his clothing was removed and he was checked over for any other injuries, it was them that the bruise and needle mark was found on his thigh. Once this had been seen, and his prescription chart checked to make sure he hadn't been given any intramuscular injections that day, the Police were called. The blood results came back to say that Merlin had received a massive overdose of adrenaline. A drug he hadn't received for some weeks. Mr Kilgarrah was by now in the intensive care and was informed of the results. It was clear that the drug had been administered without prescription and in a dose well in excess of normal. As soon as they were able the doctors got a skull x ray taken to make sure Merlin wasn't having an internal bleed a strong possibility due to the drug used and the blow to the head. They would need to keep a very close eye on him. Then the surgeon stitched his head wound and dressed it.

Arthur was called and asked to attend as soon as he could and by the time he got there the police were already involved. Arthur was surprised and very concerned to be sent to Mr Kilgarrah's office as soon as he arrived where he was met by the consultant and a policeman.

"I'm sorry Arthur, Merlin is back in Intensive care, hopefully we can treat the consequences, he was given an overdose of adrenaline this afternoon, and it wasn't prescribed. None is missing from the unit and we have got the police involved. It appears to have been deliberate. He also has a head wound and that appears to have been caused by being hit with a heavy object."

Arthur was stunned by what he heard. He didn't know what to say. "Why?"

"We don't know, the police would like a word with you, but before then I'll take you through to Merlin. He will have a police guard until we sort this out."


	28. Chapter 28

Arthur was in a daze he couldn't believe what had happened. His brain wasn't even functioning enough to ask sensible questions. As Arthur walked into Intensive care he saw Merlin led in bed once more, with a tube in this mouth the ventilator breathing for him. Then he saw the policeman sat at the bedside. It was then it hit him, someone had tried to kill sweet Merlin, a man who would help anyone. Arthur walked forward and collapsed into the other chair and just held Merlin's hand. He sat there for some time until another policeman came asked if he could answer some questions. Arthur was led out and back into Mr Kilgarrah's office.

The police asked him several questions about any enemies Merlin might have and general questions about Merlin life including the recent events that occurred before the fire. Then he was allowed to go back to Merlin's side once more. Later the anaesthetist went through what was happening to Merlin, and what they were doing to combat the symptoms, and told him that they hoped that they had caught it in time to prevent any long term problems. Arthur had been there for maybe an hour when he was asked to go to the phone. It was Gwen. She had been going to visit the hospital with Arthur that evening, and getting to the flat to collect him and found it locked up, she rang Arthur's phone, which was switched off. She then rang the ward to find out if he had gone with someone else, forgetting she was coming. Arthur hadn't even given Gwen a thought and immediately felt guilty. The time had gone without him registering it. He told her what he knew and she said she was on her way with Lance.

Once Gwen arrived, she too was questioned by the police, before being allowed to see Merlin. They were both asked to keep the details of the attack to themselves for the moment. No one would be allowed to visit Merlin for now, beside the two of them. Although the police had issued a statement to the press that there had been an attack, the details were kept secret including Merlin's identity.

The Police investigation was underway and the cameras in the hospital corridor, outside the unit, were being checked to see who had been in and out during the preceding hour. Once this had been done the police showed some stills to Arthur and Gwen who immediately recognised Mordred. The police then put out an arrest warrant. That was when it was discovered that Mordred was related to Cenred, and the police also found out he had a history of violence. Despite his age he had already spent long periods in a specialist unit for violent young criminals.

Arthur stayed at the hospital that night and rang his boss in the morning to tell him as much as he could, Arthur promised to be back at work after Merlin was off the danger list ounce more. Baynard was sympathetic and told Arthur to take what time he needed. That night the story broke on the news and an alert was put out saying the police were looking for Mordred and not to approach him. There was also an arson attempt on the flat. Petrol was poured through the outside door the flat and set alight. Fortunately the flames were seen and the fore was dealt with promptly, ironically it was Arthur's crew who took the call. It was clear that Mordred didn't have his brother's skills in setting fires.

It was three days before Merlin was taken off the ventilator and deemed well enough to go back to the ward. He was moved to a room nearer the nurse's office and still had police protection. Arthur was going back to Morgana's at night; the flat needed some repairs to the stairway. Naturally Merlin was anxious and had several panic attacks, mostly then waking up. His face was black and blur down one side and he was still on several extra drugs to sort out the continuing symptoms that had resulted from the overdose, mainly to do with his heart rhythm. He also still had minor breathing problems and needed oxygen occasionally; his lungs after all had been through a lot in the past months, with the inhalation burns, pneumonia and then the oedema.

Kilgarrah decided to go ahead with the surgery to the back of Merlin's knees. The hope was to get him ready for discharge within the next few weeks. Originally Kilgarrah had discussed leaving the operation and sending Merlin home to come back later, but he now thought it might be best to get on with it. Arthur and Merlin agreed. Merlin's knees wouldn't straighten completely, due to the grafts contracting behind the knees so the plan was to remove the scar tissue and regraft. Kilgarrah said Merlin would wear splints all the time until the grafts took then every night for a month to six weeks to try to prevent the scar tissue tightening once more. With bent knees it made it difficult for Merlin to walk much and put pressure on his spine.

So a week later when Merlin was stable once more Merlin went to theatre once more, at least this time it was a quick procedure. The following day Merlin and Arthur were given some good news. Due to the publicity Mordred had been found and arrested. The police protection was removed and hopefully there would be no more incidences.

Merlin was on strict bed rest of five days and hated the splints. He found them uncomfortable. But Arthur did his best to cheer him up. All their friends were allowed to visit once more and they were upset at the murder attempt. It was a good job the police found Mordred before Will or Gwaine as they had both threatened to kill the man for what he had done. The details were now known to everyone and there was a feeling of shock and disbelief in Essetir. A collection had already been started after the fire but after the murder attempt the collection soared. Morgana and Gwen kept it a secret from the two men thinking it might be nice for Merlin to receive it after his discharge. It would let him know just what people felt about him; anyway money was still coming in.

Both the men were suffering after the murder attempt. Arthur couldn't bear to be parted from Merlin fearing something would happen to him. He went back to work but was phoning the ward several times a day. He had moved back to the flat but he wasn't sleeping well. He just wanted to protect Merlin and keep him safe. Merlin was having flashbacks and nightmares and wouldn't have the door to his room closed, so people could see what was happening all the time. The hospital arranged for them both to see a clinical psychologist which was slowly helping.

At least Merlin's grafts had taken well. Merlin was still wearing the splints most of the time, only taking them off for his exercises but he was one step nearer to going home. He had several small unhealed areas left but nothing that would keep him in hospital. His nasogastric tube was removed and he was now eating as much as he could and having nutritious drinks called Fortisip. He didn't like them but drank them anyway. Merlin was still underweight but improving. The Kitchens sent up a cooked breakfast every morning instead of the cereal most of the patients had. Will was sending in meals everyday as well.

The next stage was a home visit. Merlin was to go home with an Occupational Therapist to make sure everything was set up as it needed to be. The Physiotherapists had been working with Merlin practicing going up and down stairs. So one morning they set off to the flat. Merlin knew he wouldn't be staying there yet but it was just one step nearer. Merlin found the first challenge of getting up the stirs a challenge, but he figured for a while he wouldn't need to do it that often. But once in the flat it was easier, He was walking with crutches now and made his way to the kitchen. He was to make a cup of tea for them all. The kitchen was big enough for a table so they sat and drank the tea there. After checking the bathroom, and bedroom as well as the chairs in the lounge the Occupational therapist made a small list of things that need doing.

Merlin needed a higher chair for the lounge and a riser for the toilet seat and a perching stool for the kitchen. Arthur had already got a seat for the shower fitted. It was suggested that for now the rugs were taken up to reduce the tripping risk. On the way out Merlin found going down the stairs more of a challenge and Arthur went in front to give Merlin more confidence. All things considering the entire visit had been a success. The extra things would be delivered to the flat before Merlin's discharge. After a multi disciplinary meeting on the unit it was decided to send Merlin home on an overnight visit first to make sure he was happy. He had been in hospital a long time and needed the confidence boast an overnight stay would provide, it would also help Arthur. If it went well then the next weekend he could go for the whole weekend before discharge during the week afterwards.

The few days before Merlin's overnight stay Arthur was like a cat on a hot tin roof. He cleaned and shopped and worried Morgana and Gwen with constant questions, in case he had forgotten everything. He purchased new sheets to make sure Merlin wouldn't catch anything and was a wreck by the time came to pick Merlin up. He arrived at the ward over an hour early and had to wait for the last bits and pieces to be organised. They were taking enough tablets for the twenty four hours home and also some oxygen just in case all though Merlin hardly used it much now. Then Merlin was in the wheelchair and on his way to the car. Arthur had got Leon to drive as he was a nervous wreck and didn't trust himself.

Once back at the flat Merlin had to face to climb up the stairs again. With Arthur in front and Leon behind he made it. Then he sat down while Arthur made him a tea. Leon said his goodbyes, he would be back to drive Merlin back to hospital in the morning. It had been decided that for this visit they would have no visitors, it would allow the two men time together alone. But Arthur knew they were all on the end of the phone if they needed anything.

Once Arthur had calmed down, the two men sat and just cuddled into one another enjoying just being together in their own home. It had been a long three months apart. At lunchtime Arthur cheated and went downstairs and got a meal from the restaurant. Will and Mary had cooked Merlin's favourite main and dessert. Arthur carried it upstairs and they enjoyed their first meal in their new home. Merlin went to lye down after lunch and after Arthur had returned the dishes downstairs he went and led with Merlin. After a couple of hours they both got up and Merlin decided to have a proper look around.

Arthur had a photo of Merlin and his mother blown up and framed for the wall and there were other touches he hadn't noticed on his brief visit before. He found his tin box on the bedside table and sat and cried. It was after all, all he had left from his previous possessions. But he was so please that Arthur had saved it for him. Inside as well as all the other things was the ring Arthur had given him on their engagement. Merlin put it on his finger but it was too loose so he put it round his neck instead.

They had a simple evening meal of scrambled egg on toast then watched some television together before having an early night. Merlin had a wash before going to bed, he still had a few small dressings on so couldn't shower. Led in bed in just his night cloths brought all Merlin's insecurities rushing back. He was sure Arthur would no longer want him, physically, with all his scars. He led there listening to Arthur in the shower and a tear escaped and ran down his cheek.


	29. Chapter 29

Arthur walked out of the bathroom with just a towel round his waist, he was so looking forward to the feel of Merlin's bare skin against his, Arthur knew the other man was too tired for anything else, but he didn't care. He would help the other man cream himself and then they could just cuddle. Arthur couldn't think of anything he wanted more than to wake up in the morning to feel Merlin in his arms. The hospital had said that for tonight Merlin didn't need to wear his splints so that was one less thing to worry about.

Arthur walked round the bed and climbed in and moved towards Merlin, as he did so he could feel Merlin tense up. "What's the matter darling" he asked. "Don't worry I'll be careful, I need to cream your grafts love" Arthur reached for the cream "Can you lift a bit so I can take of your bottoms?"

"No leave them" Merlin muttered "You don't need to do that"

"You know it has to be done Merlin, we don't want your skin to dry and split." Arthur was trying to be reasonable.

"Leave it Arthur! I'm ugly and I don't need you to keep seeing it. Just go to sleep."

Arthur could tell that Merlin was really upset and tried to pull Merlin into his Arms "You're not ugly Merlin, to me you are the most beautiful and wonderful person I have ever met."

"You can't think that not now! My scars are horrible, there ugly, don't pretend they aren't I know, you can't want to touch them, Just leave it." Merlin tried to move further away from Arthur.

Arthur got up and walked round the bed so he could see Merlin's face, it was them that he saw the silent tears. "Merlin….what's this about? Talk to me please."

Merlin looked up at Arthur and took a deep breath "It won't last Arthur, I know it won't, why should you want to look at that every day, you'll find someone else and I don't blame you."

"What on earth are you on about, I love you I don't want anyone else." Arthur protested, wondering what had brought all this on, and now of all times.

"Don't feel guilty Arthur, I don't blame you, I'm damaged goods." Merlin tried to move away from Arthur.

"Is this about your scars Merlin? Because if it is I've already told you I don't care. I love you." the blonde pleaded.

"But you loved my bum, and now it's all bumpy and scared. How can you want to have sex with that!" Merlin shouted.

"Merlin stop it! Yes I loved your bum, I still do, and I make love to you not have sex! You're still the same wonderful man. Look at my leg for Christ sake, you loved my thighs, you kissed them all over, does it mean you love me less because one is a mess, have you even looked at them? Come on look at my leg and my back and arm. We both have scars, don't let your insecurities ruin what we have." Arthur grabbed Merlin and made him sit up "Come on look at me! And then tell me you don't love me!" He demanded.

Merlin looked at Arthur's leg for the first time, he saw the graft where the bone had gone through the skin and the scars from the pin sites, then the small scar to Arthurs arm, Arthur turned round and showed Merlin the scar running for over a foot down his back. It was still red and angry looking. "Well do you love me still or is our love so fragile we can't get over this." Arthur has tears in his eyes by this point.

Merlin threw himself into Arthur's arms and the two men sobbed together. After awhile Arthur pulled Merlin's bottoms down and creamed the scars to Merlin feet, legs and buttocks. When he finished Merlin creamed Arthur scars. As Merlin went to pull up this sleeping trousers Arthur stopped him. "I have been dreaming of falling asleep with you, bare skin on skin, please leave them off."

Merlin nodded and the two men curled up together, properly as they used to and after enjoying a few kisses fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning Arthur woke up first to find Merlin's head resting on his chest, their legs tangled. He carefully untangled himself and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. When he returned Merlin was still asleep. Arthur stood there for a few minutes just starring at his lover and how peaceful he looked. He didn't want the other man to go back to hospital but knew it wouldn't be for long.

Arthur quietly slipped on his boxers and went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea and started prepare the breakfast. A full English, he knew Merlin had to keep up his protein input. He didn't start cooking it; he would let Merlin sleep in. He went back to the bedroom and crept back between the sheets and pulled Merlin into his arms once more. It was an hour later before Merlin woke and snuggled up to Arthur.

"Come on sleepy head, you need to eat and we can't spend all morning in bed, you have to go back this afternoon." Arthur told him.

"Can we come back once I've had breakfast?" Merlin asked him.

"I see no reason why not, if that's what you want. I'm going to start cooking, can you manage your wash without help?"

"I'm not a baby Arthur!" Merlin told Arthur.

"You are, you're my baby" Arthur grinned.

"That was cheesy, go on cook for me"

Arthur left for the kitchen laughing as her went. Hopefully last night had cleared up their problems and they could get back to some degree of normality. By the time Merlin had washed the breakfast was ready. Merlin walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Do you realise that is the first time you've ever cooked for me?" Merlin said to Arthur.

"Well I didn't find a chef to cook myself did I." was Arthurs come back. "And I'm not cooking dinner Mary and Will are."

"You mean we're eating the profits" Merlin grinned.

"I'll have you know the restaurant is doing very well, but you're not going down there today, we only have a short time and I'm not sharing you. Next weekend, when you're back for the whole weekend, they can see you, but not now. This morning your mine all mine."

Merlin laughed at him "Possessive or what."

"Come on eat up the beds waiting and we only have a couple of hours." Arthur grinned.

After spending a couple of hours lying in bed and talking in between kissing they got up and dressed. Will turned up with their Sunday Lunch of a Roast beef dinner with all the trimmings and trifle for afters before Arthur pushed him back out the door. Once it was eaten it was time to head back to the hospital. This time it was Gwaine who was driving them back.

Once back Merlin was put into a double room instead of his single. He was in with another young man who had got his burns in a motorbike crash. He was also preparing to go home. Like Merlin he had burns to both legs, but his had been right round his lower legs. He had come off his bike at speed and been trapped under the bike when it caught fire. They spent some time discussing their injuries and found they both had concerns with body image. Brain didn't have a partner at the moment but was concerned that no woman would want him with his scars. It helped Merlin to come to terms with his injuries although he knew he still had some way to go.

The next weekend seemed to take forever to come round. Merlin was to go home on the Friday night and return Monday morning. The nurses changed his remaining dressings just before he left and he was sent off with some of the nutritious drinks as well as his medications. He was still on the slow release morphine as well as his daily injections of blood thinner. He was able to give them himself, much to Arthur's relief as he was sure he couldn't have given them. He also had to take his splints this time. He was to wear then at night for another month. Both men were nervous, it was a long time to be without anyone else to ask for advice. They were told they could come back early if they wanted to and phone up anytime. But Merlin in particular had got used to having someone there to support him. He trusted Arthur but it wasn't the same. Freya explained that was why he was doing the visits home, to give them both confidences to cope without them about.

Once everything was ready they set off home. Arthur had decided to drive this time. He had bought himself an automatic, and to make it easier for Merlin to get in and out of it he had brought a three door Hatchback. The doors were wider than a five door. Arthur's present sports car really wasn't easy to get in and out off. They knew this was their test if all went well Merlin would be home for good in a few days.


	30. Chapter 30

Arthur had managed to get the afternoon off work but it was still five o'clock by the time they got home, this time Merlin found it easier to get upstairs. Arthur did a couple of journeys, with all the things they brought back with them; he was after all still using a stick. He refused to let Merlin carry anything as he had two crutches. While he was going up and down Merlin made them a cup of coffee. He even found a packet of chocolate digestives in the cupboard. When Arthur finally settled down to drink his coffee Merlin gave him the biscuits "You deserve those, tell me why didn't we buy a bungalow?"

"I don't know but that's what are next home is going to be. Either that or a lift." Arthur grinned.

Merlin laughed "I want a stana stair lift!"

"You're not getting one, give it awhile and you'll be running up and down." Arthur said hoping against all hope he was right. "I have a table booked downstairs for tonight Will and Mary have been nagging me all week. Don't worry it's in a quiet corner."

Merlin glared at him "I wanted you to myself."

"You can have me all night but your friend's want a piece of you as well love, and I couldn't disappoint them" Arthur explained.

"Just as long as it's not going to be like this all weekend." Merlin replied "I suppose that means I have to go up and down the stairs again. Are you sure they haven't been speaking to the physios?"

"Don't worry our table booked for seven you have time to recover and get tarted up."

"You'll be lucky, I only own the cloths I'm stood up in and one change. Don't forget I lost everything." Merlin said "I'll have to get some more, perhaps I can get on the computer and look."

"You don't need to Morgana's been shopping with Gwen, look in your wardrobe and draws. Don't worry I wouldn't let them go mad, you're going to put more weight on yet." Arthur looked at Merlin's shocked face.

"I told them comfortable so don't look like that, go and see what you want to wear tonight. I'm going to put on a suit to celebrate you coming home." Arthur told the raven haired man.

Merlin went though and opened the wardrobe, he was pleased Arthur had said they hadn't gone mad, he had more clothes now than before. Then he opened the draws and found even more stuff. Picking out a soft pair of slacks in a dark colour in case any of his dressings leaked and a shirt and tie he left them ready on the bed. Checking the socks he found they were all soft tops, which was good as he had been told to make sure he didn't wear any that would be tight on his new skin. Merlin went into the bathroom and had a wash and shave while Arthur had his shower. Merlin took his time over his shave his face still felt very tender.

Once done he went into the bedroom and took his time getting dressed. He still found he got tired very easily, and had to pace himself. It felt strange wearing proper trousers and a belt and he hoped nothing would rub. Before he put his shirt on he looked at himself in the mirror. He thought he looked horrid. He hadn't seen his self in a full mirror since his accident. In the burns unit there were no mirrors, except for small hand mirrors. Looking at how thin he was, he wondered how bad he must have looked at his lightest. His ribs all showed and his arms were tiny. Arthur walked in as Merlin was looking at himself.

"Don't worry yourself sweetheart I'm sure downstairs will soon get your weight back on, once your home, now get your shirt on or you'll get cold."

Merlin did as he was told and was soon dressed ready. He decided to put a jumper on as well and found a lovely soft blue lamb's wool one in the draw. "I can tell your sister did the shopping. I am going to have to hand wash half this stuff."

"I'll tell her she can do it if you like" Arthur told him "Now stand up I want to look at you"

Merlin stood up and Arthur smiled "You look so much better out of all that loose stuff." With that he took a photo with his phone.

Merlin looked at Arthur, he loved to see Arthur in a suit, the sole reason Arthur had worn one. "You look good enough to eat." Merlin told the blonde.

"In that case shall I cancel our table?" Arthur teased. "Come on let's go down and knock them dead."

Merlin picked up his crutches and walked towards the door "Can you go first Arthur, I hate seeing downwards as I go."

"Of course, here's the keys lock up." Arthur picked up his stick and started downstairs first. Merlin was fine he was safe as long as he couldn't see the flight of stairs but just one at a time. In fact he decided to ask the hospital if he could have two pairs. Then he could leave one set at the bottom and have one set for indoors. That way he could use the hand rails either side of the stairs.

Once they were downstairs they went into the restaurant to be greeted by Tristan who did the whole thing properly, and showed them to their table. All the front house staff came to say hello and then Gwen looked after them. One by one the Kitchen staff came out to say hello, as and when they had time. Gwen had set their table up with flowers and candles and they were treated like royalty all evening. Merlin enjoyed his meal and Will made sure he had plenty of time to eat each course. He knew his friend was still struggling to eat lots of food. Merlin couldn't have wine as he was still having morphine but Mary had sent out a fresh fruit juice for him.

It was a good two hours later when the two men went back up to the flat. Merlin was exhausted but happy. It had been so nice to see everyone and also to see the restaurant so busy. Alright it was Friday night and they should be busy, but all the same he was pleased.

Once back upstairs they changed and sat together on the sofa for awhile before going to bed. Arthur helped Merlin put the splints on over his knees and ankles to keep them extended. It made for an interesting sleeping position but at least they were together, Merlin worn his sleeping trousers to stop the rough edges of the splints rubbing Arthur but left off his top. Arthur, as always, slept naked. Arthur was still pleased to be able to feel Merlin's skin next to his. When Merlin woke up in the morning they removed the splints and stayed in a bit longer.

This time Merlin cooked the breakfast, it was the first time he had cooked anything for over three months and he enjoyed it, even if it wasn't challenging enough for him. Arthur carried everything for Merlin and they were soon enjoying their leisurely breakfast. Later that morning Leon and Morgana visited followed by Mary and her husband. It left them the afternoon and evening to themselves. It was nice just to get used to having the time to do as they wanted without interruptions.

Gwen, Lance, Will and Tristan piped up before they started work Sunday morning at about ten. Then the rest of Arthur's crew arrived and stayed until lunchtime. The two men would have preferred to have had more of the time alone but found it difficult to say no to the people who had supported them so much. Will came up with their Sunday lunch and them they were left alone. But by then Merlin was exhausted. They sat and watched a film together but it wasn't long before Merlin had fallen asleep. He was woken up at five by Arthur kissing him; they soon found themselves in a heavy petting session that neither of them had expected. By the time they had finished Merlin was led out on the sofa with his top of and Arthur was leaning over him in a similar state of undress. Arthur pupils were shot as he looked down at Merlin. He trailed a row of kisses down Merlin's chest and as his tongue lapped around Merlin's bellybutton his hands went to Merlin belt and began to undo it. Merlin stiffened.

"It's alright love you needn't do anything just lay there and enjoy." Arthur said his voice husky. Merlin's breath hitched as Arthur undid Merlin's trousers and his hand went inside to fondle Merlin. Merlin started to pull away but Arthur looked up and smiled and kissed Merlin's lips once more "Please darling "He said. Merlin closed his eyes and nodded. He wanted it as much as Arthur did but was still unsure. Arthur kissed him deeply as he continued in his quest. Merlin gave himself up to his feelings and as Arthur month trailed downwards he grasped Arthur hair. By the time Arthur had finished Merlin was in tears, tears of happiness as Arthur gathered him up in his arms once more and led beside him. "We really should have made it to the bed, there isn't enough room on this sofa." Arthur told his lover as Merlin began to drift into a happy sleep

That night before the splint went on Merlin returned the favour and they both fell asleep in each other's arms. The splints didn't go on that night until the early hours when Arthur woke and helped his sleepy partner to put them on. Arthur was sure that next time Merlin came home they would soon manage to have full sex once more. But for now the weekend had gone better than he had expected.

The alarm went off at six o'clock and the two men reluctantly got up. They needed to be back on the ward to eight thirty when the doctors round was due to start. Arthur cooked the breakfast as Merlin had a wash and got dressed. The Arthur showered and they quickly packed the few things Merlin was taking back with him. Then they started back on the journey neither of them wanted to make. On their return Arthur waited to hear what the doctors had to say before he went to work.

Merlin was to be discharges on Friday to come home for good. He would need to return for outpatients twice a week of his dressings. In the mean time Physio would continue and Arthur could sort out all he needed at home. Merlin would be receive his last reducing doses of the slow realise morphine and be put on other pain fillers. The week went far too slowly for both men. Merlin asked the physiotherapists for some extra crutches and was given them. Arthur arranged for his friends to pop and check on Merlin while he was at work. With the restaurant downstairs it was no problem. Arthur was going to take three days holiday on the Friday, Monday and Tuesday.

They had done it one hundred and eight days after the fire Merlin was to return home for good. He still had the supplementary drinks to have and outpatient's treatment but they were on their way back to a normal life. Merlin had every hope that he would be able to return to work in a few months and he intended to work hard to rebuild his strength. They both knew they had two trails to get though as well but for now they could celebrate.


	31. Chapter 31

Arthur picked Merlin up as planned on the Friday. Merlin was pleased to be going home for good, although as he had the weekend before he was a little apprehensive. He had got used to having someone there for him if he had any queries and worries. The Nurses had been going through things with both Merlin and Arthur so the two men knew what to expect and Merlin would be coming back for his dressing but it was still a massive step. Merlin and Arthur thanked the staff and asked them to come to the restaurant for a staff meal free of charge as their thank you to them. They suggested two occasions so all the staff could come. This was accepted with thanks and dates would be arranged.

When they pulled up outside the restaurant later they were greeted by all their friends and a group of locals. Merlin had tears in his eyes he was then presented with a cheque from the local paper, it was the money collected in the town for him. After the fire and subsequent attack there had been a feeling of outrage among the townsfolk and they had been collecting for him ever since. The fund had even received money from outside the town from people who had heard about Merlin from the news. Merlin couldn't believe it. He had his photo taken holding a cheque for seven thousand pounds, more than enough to replace all he had lost in the fire. It was a very emotional man who made his way up the stairs to his home afterwards.

It took Merlin a long time to get to sleep that night, even with Arthur holding him his arms. It had been almost too much for Merlin to cope with. Arthur made sure he had a peaceful few days after that, so he could start to settle back to a life outside hospital. On the Tuesday Arthur took Merlin for his dressing change and then out for a drive, they went to the nearest beech and sat in the car and just watched the waves. It was nice and sunny although still too cold for Arthur to want Merlin to get out. He had after all been in a warm hospital for a long time. They did have fish and chips before driving back home.

The next day Arthur was back at work. Gwen came in and checked on him mid morning and once the others were in work they also popped up to see him. Arthur had fixed up a system were the staff and Merlin could talk to one another if needed and Merlin also had a personal alarm in case he fell, it also gave him a feeling of safety as he was still suffering from anxiety following Mordred's attack. It was set so both Arthur and the restaurant was called.

Arthur also phoned several time to talk to Merlin. Merlin found it very strange having time completely alone, even though for most of his adult life he has life on his own. But that first day he decided to have something ready for Arthur to eat when he got home. He spent most of the day slowly getting the ingredience prepared. It wasn't anything grand but he felt a real sense of achievement. He had made a cottage pie and Arthur's favourite a Lemon meringue for dessert. He did have to ask the kitchen downstairs for a few of the things he needed.

When Arthur got home he was amazed to find the meal in progress and a little bit cross that Merlin hadn't rested more. But as Merlin told him he would normally have got the whole lot done in under an hour. They sat and ate their meal together before Arthur insisted on doing all the clearing up. By the end of the week Merlin had made a long shopping list of groceries and together they ordered them on the computer. That way they could spend their weekend together, even though they had visitors both days.

On the Friday Gwen drove Merlin for his dressing change and they had a good chat. It was a pleasant drive but Merlin was pleased to be home. He had found his first week tiring but he was getting into a routine. He was still getting pain from his burns, mainly itching and nerve pain as everything settled down. But he had been told he could leave his splints off at night as long as he wore then for at least four hours in the evening, it was a compromise to help him sleep.

That second weekend home the men were settled and relaxed enough to be able to make love for the first time since the fire. They had had several heavy petting sessions but it had taken them, or rather Merlin, that long to feel able to go the whole way. It marked a new phase of Merlin's recovery; he started to feel more comfortable with his body. He still had issues with self esteem and body image but he felt more secure with their relationship.

Arthur asked Merlin if they could set a date to marry and was disappointed when Merlin gave him the answer.

"I love you Arthur, but can we wait until after the trials? I want to get it all behind us first, that way I can enjoy it properly at the moment I feel a cloud over my head."

Until then Arthur hadn't realised just how much the upcoming trails were having on Merlin, the other man was only too good at hiding his worries. "Of course we can love, I want you to enjoy are wedding."

"Also I want to get rid of these crutches and stand by you without them" Merlin grinned.

"That's a deal then no crutches and no walking stick for me." Arthur hugged Merlin and kissed his forehead. Then they sat and talked Merlin's worries through. Arthur found that Merlin was worried about facing both Nimueh and especially Mordred in court. Having two separate trials was going to be tough on Merlin. Arthur decided then that when it was all over they would have to make sure that their wedding and honeymoon was special enough to help Merlin recover.

Mordred like the other two had entered a plea of not guilty even though the evidence in both cases was strong. Merlin was petrified that Mordred would get off and be free to attack again. It didn't seem to matter what Arthur or the lawyers told him. He would have to give evidence and face cross examination especially in the Mordred trail and as the time got nearer the more he worried.

Three weeks after Merlin had come home he was finally without any dressings. The minute he got home he had Arthur help him get into the bath and had a long soak. "You know that's the first time I've felt really clean for months." Merlin told the blonde as they got him back out of the bath.

"I think this deserves a special celebration don't you?" Arthur said grinning as he went with Merlin into the bedroom.

"No! Arthur I've just had a bath I'd get messy again" Merlin said as he saw the look in Arthur's eye. Needless to say later they shared a shower.

As Merlin no longer had open wounds he decided that he could go down to the restaurant kitchen and have a really good look round. When Will came to unlock at eleven he found his boss sitting with a cup of coffee.

"Hello Will I thought I'd come down when it was quiet to have a look around properly." Merlin grinned at a surprised Will.

"Trying to catch us out boss?" Will grinned. It was good to see Merlin back where he belonged.

"I thought I might stay down here for a bit and just do a little bit and see how I feel. I'll just fit in around you lot." Merlin said "I know I'm not ready yet but I've got to start sometime."

Will was just pleased to see Merlin and so where the others when they arrived. Merlin got to see Isolde working for the first time and was impressed. She fitted in well and was a consistently good chef. Merlin also went out front of house and watched for a while and was pleased all round. When he had the chance he spoke to Tristan.

"It looks like you are all doing very well without me." Merlin was pleased but wondered how he would fit back in.

"We need you back Merlin don't be fooled. For a start we could do with a few new dishes with your special flare. We're doing more or less what we were doing at Camelot. Will and Mary have introduced a couple of things but they haven't got your skill of inventing new dishes." Tristan told him. "After all this is a new venue"

"I'll give it some thought. You're all doing well though I've seen the books. You have done a good job and I can't thank you all enough." Merlin was completely sincere.

"We need to thank you and Arthur, without you we wouldn't have the jobs and we wouldn't all still be together."

Merlin went back upstairs feeling proud of what his staff had achieved and determined to make the restaurant a long term success. It gave Merlin the impetus to start thinking of new dishes and over the next couple of weeks he tired out several new ideas until he had perfected four new dishes. Then he went down and showed the others and asked their opinion once they had tasted. They were a success and would be introduced as soon as Will was happy they were making them at a consistently high standard. When Arthur found out he was thrilled for Merlin.

Merlin was still getting tired and not able to put in a full shift and was still using his crutches but by keeping to one corner of the kitchen he did managed to put in a few hours. His other problem was the heat. If anyone opened an oven when he was near he found the heat difficult to cope with on his legs. The general heat of the kitchen also made his scars itch and also gave both Arthur and him a fright, as the grafts went a deep purple when hot. His skin was also still fragile and easily damaged. So there was no way he could stay to long at a time in the kitchens when they were in full working mode. He did spend several mornings by himself trying out new dishes. This caused a bit of an argument with Arthur who felt he needed someone about in case of accidents. Merlin refused to back down.

Arthur was also progressing and was now walking without a stick. But there was no sign of him being allowed to return to the crew. He had a meeting with the commander to talk through his options in the next week. Arthur had been spending a lot of time giving everything some thought; he wanted to get back but knew he had to be realistic. He wouldn't change anything after all even if he never returned to the frontline he had been instrumental in saving Merlin so it was worth it.


	32. Chapter 32

As the date for Nimueh's trial came closer Merlin was getting more and more nervous, he had been told he would be called as a witness. Part of the defence was that Merlin had reason to cause harm to the property. It seemed they were suggesting he had caused the explosion in retaliation to being 'dumped' by Nimueh. Their argument was he hadn't expected there to be anything but a fire and he would have been able to get out in time, and escape suspicion as he lived in the same building. Also as he was setting up his own business he would benefit from Camelot being closed for repairs.

The night before the trail Merlin was a mess, he couldn't sleep and by the morning was a wreck. But he wasn't called for several days. Merlin was questioned about his relationship with Nimueh and denied it consistently. The fact that he was gay didn't seem to stop the speculation. Both Mary and Arthur where also questioned as were several other staff. The evidence from the fire investigation team showed a high level of sophistication, and it seemed that some of the fire regulations hadn't been observed during the update of the kitchens. They were able to show a close link with a previous fire in one of Nimueh's London restaurants. Agravaine de Bois the lawyer for the Insurance Company was a key witness.

In the end all the arguments were answered one by one and the verdict was guilty on all charges for both Nimueh and Cenred. They were told to expect the sentences to be severe. The court was adjourned for the sentencing reports. By the end Merlin was pleased with the result but the whole experience had exhausted him. Both the men had found it traumatic, the fact that their personal lives had been exposed to the court and thus the newspapers and television was an extra burden for them. For Merlin what made it even worse was that the photos of Merlin's injuries, and Arthur's had been part of the evidence, some of which had been leaked to one of the tabloids and printed.

Psychiatric reports were asked for and mitigating factors taken into account. When the court was called back for sentencing the judge told the court that several mitigating circumstances had been taken into account. That both parties were reckless and intended to cause injury and that it was pre meditated. Nimueh had been motivated by greed and revenge in, that she was aware that she was losing her head chef, and his new business might well cause her own business to fail and that Merlin had spurned her advances. Cenred was paid to carry out the attack knowing the circumstances. It was made worse in that an accelerant was used…gas as well as a charge to set off the explosion. Merlin's severe injuries were caused, that could have resulted in death and that a rescue worker was also injured. The judge also took into account that there was extensive damage to the property and dwelling and that other properties in the locality were endangered. All this added up and in the end Nimueh was sentenced to twenty years and Cenred fifteen years.

At least now the boys could put the case behind them, and only had one more case to face. It wasn't long before the next case was to start. This was even more of an ordeal for Merlin. He was after all the main prosecution witness. But the prosecuting lawyers were very supportive and talked Merlin through the process in the weeks prior to the trail commencing. Mordred denied all charges; he said he had visited the A&E that morning after getting something in his eye. That was true. He then said he had only gone toward the door of the burns unit to use the hand wash on his way out as he had forgotten when leaving the A&E. The Casualty department was just along the corridor from the Burns Unit so it was possible. He denied ever entering the Burns Unit and no one could remember seeing him enter or leave.

Once again there was evidence besides Merlin's account. His brother Cenred had an anaphylactic reaction to bee stings and had adrenaline injections, in case of an emergency. He had four prescriptions that year, but there was no record of him having attended hospital after needing to use them. That would have made the approximate dose of that Merlin had received. It was believed Mordred had removed the contents from their original syringes and put them all into one to make it easier. Also his coat had traces of blood on it that was a match for Merlin's. Forensics had also found a part fingerprint in Merlin's room in the hospital. Once again a guilty verdict was unanimously reached, but only after Merlin had had to relive the whole terrifying ordeal. Merlin managed to deliver his evidence in a calm and dignified manner that made Arthur feel amazingly proud of him. All they had to do now was wait for the psychiatric reports, and sentencing. They were due back in court in a month.

Merlin was relieved but still wanted the sentencing to be over before he felt he could out the past behind him and start to move forward. The case had brought everything back to Merlin and he had several his nightmares and Arthur spent several nights comforting his lover, before Merlin would eventually fall asleep in his arms. But all in all he was coping better than he thought he would. Merlin told Arthur he was ashamed of allowing the case to effect him and that he believed he should be coping better. Arthur reassured his partner that he had been through so much in the past months that he was bound to have some problems but he felt he was doing amazingly well.

A week after the court case had finished and it was three o'clock in the morning before Merlin had finally fallen into an exhausted sleep. Arthur was also exhausted. He had taken a couple a weeks' holiday so he could be with Merlin all the time, but the stress was taking its toll on both of them. Arthur had just fallen asleep when something woke him up, he was about to move when he felt something hit him over the head and blackness descended. As Arthur's body hit the bed Merlin woke up. What he saw was his worst nightmare…..Mordred.

"Hello Merlin, you weren't expecting me were you? I've been told to expect a long sentence so I figured I just as well finish what I started."

Merlin looked at Arthur and saw blood all over the pillow case, he shook the blonds shoulder but got no reaction. Then he looked up at Mordred "You've killed him. You've killed Arthur." Merlin started to shake he was so terrified and shocked he couldn't even move.

"He's not dead yet." Mordred said as he grabbed hold of Merlin and pulled him off the bed onto the floor. As always now he had been sleeping nude. "But any problems from you and he will be. We have a few things to settle first." Mordred sneered. "Aren't you going to ask how I got here?"

Merlin found he couldn't speak he just looked at Mordred hoping he was a having a nightmare rather than living one.

"No…. well I'll tell you anyway. Some of the boys started a riot, and it was chaos for awhile, until the rioters took over the floor I was held on. I managed to get out, but the screws don't know, they can't get in, they still think I'm in there. Now I thought where shall I go? Then I thought of you. After all you had my lover and brother jailed and now me. I figure I'd pay you a little visit."

Mordred's eyes were wild and Merlin thought he had gone crazy. "I was just going to burn the place down, but where's the fun in that, I wanted you to know." With that he kicked Merlin hard in the ribs. "Get up"

Merlin struggled up to his feet and looked at the door. Mordred was between him and his escape. Anyway he couldn't leave Arthur. Then Mordred grabbed Merlin and pulled him into the lounge before hitting him with the same metal object that he's hit Arthur with. "I'm going to beat you to death slowly and make you beg for mercy." Merlin tried to get up but was hit again and again. He kept trying to get up. Then as he fell, his hand landed on an empty wine bottle, Arthur Had left on the floor by the sofa. He grasped the neck and as Mordred bent down to hit him again he raised the bottle and hit it across Mordred head as hard as he could. It smashed on impact. He kept on hitting again and again not even realising what he was doing so great was his terror.

All of a sudden something grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Merlin stop" Merlin looked up to see Arthur stood behind him blood still running down his face he was pale and unsteady on his feet. Merlin collapsed into a heap sobbing. He didn't even look at the bloody mess in front of him. Arthur took Merlin into his arms and held him for a moment, then moved with the raven haired man away he picked up the phone and dialled 999. After asking for police and ambulance he collapsed down by the side of his lover.


	33. Chapter 33

It wasn't long before the police and ambulance arrived. The first thing they saw was the broken glass in the flat door. As the police went upstairs they were greeted by a bloody sight. In middle of the lounge floor was a body surrounded by blood. It was a young male and had multiple wounds to his throat and a broken bottle was at his side. It was clear he was dead. As the police went into the flat they saw two more naked men on a double bed. One had a bleeding wound on his head, and the other appeared to be covered in blood and bruises. Both were unconscious but alive and the ambulances men dealt with them and removed them from the flat. The dead man was left where he was for further investigations. Within minutes more police arrived and the flat was closed off. A murder investigation was underway.

All Arthur said on the phone before he passed out was the Mordred attacked them. Until that moment no one was aware that the prisoner had even escaped for the prison as the riot was still in progress. The broken bottle had cut Mordred's jugular, and he had bleed out before either the police or ambulance had arrived. Death would have been quick. Once in hospital Merlin was treated for shock and multiple bruising and a cracked rib, he had regained consciousness in the ambulance but was clearly suffering from shock. Arthur remained unconscious and on arrival was given a CAT scan and was taken straight to theatre. He had suffered a subdural haematoma from the blow to his head.

Even though an immediate murder investigation had started, the doctors insisted that Merlin be left to recover more, before he was questioned he was clearly in no state. Morgana and Gwen were contacted as the next of kin, but neither was allowed to see Merlin.

They were both sitting together waiting to see what was the result was of Arthur's surgery. The waiting room was full as Leon and Lance had also come. Will had arrived as soon as he had heard what had happened. All Morgana and Gwen had been told was that there had been a break in at the flat, and that the two men had been hurt by the intruder, who had died in the incident.

It was several hours before the police were allowed to briefly talk to Merlin, who told the police what he remembered. Until then he had been unaware that Mordred had died. But at that stage he was more worried about Arthur's condition. The police stayed by Merlin's side and a lawyer was informed. Then Merlin was allowed to see Gwen briefly. Until the investigation was completed Merlin was under arrest. Morgana arranged for a lawyer she knew to represent Merlin.

They were all shocked by what happened, and Morgana said that hopefully nothing would happen to Merlin, as Mordred had assaulted them in their own home and it appeared he had been defending himself. Arthur was out of surgery and Morgana was allowed to visit briefly. Arthur was still unconscious, the haematoma had been drained via a burr hole and was not to large as the bleeding point had been relatively small. He would be allowed to wake up, when any long term problems would be assessed. As it was still only nine o'clock in the morning the group were asked to go home and return later.

They all went back to Morgana's to wait, no one wanting to sleep. The flat was still shut off by the police, but the restaurant could still open as normal, although Tristan took the decision to shut for the day. Arthur's and Merlin's friends turned up at Morgana's spent some time discussing the possible events. By now it was common knowledge that Mordred had been involved as his name had been released by the police. Everyone was totally shocked by the affair, and couldn't understand how Mordred had managed to escape without anyone being aware. It seemed several inmates had escaped at the same time. Once more Merlin and Arthur were headline news.

Arthur was awake by that afternoon, although groggy, he was not told of Merlin's arrest or Mordred's death. He was only told Merlin was being treated for shock and his injuries. Morgana and Leon were allowed to visit him, but he was too sleepy to talk much. That evening Arthur was awake enough to give a brief statement to the police, who also told him that Mordred had died. Arthur became very worried about Merlin and Morgana and Gwen tried to reassure him. The next day Arthur was beside himself, he now knew that Merlin had killed Mordred and was worried sick about his lover.

It was the following day before Merlin had been told he wouldn't be charged. The investigation was through and quick, taking only a few days. It was decided Merlin had used proportionate force when being attacked. It was unfortunate that the glass had cut the jugular and not a deliberate act. Merlin was still too shocked to care he had killed a man. After he was given the news Merlin was wheeled into the next ward to see Arthur, this calmed both men. Arthur couldn't hold Merlin as he wanted to, as he was still being made to stay flat on his back. All Arthur had to show from his operation was a small area on his scull where a burr hole had been drilled, and a patch of hair shaved off. But the two men were just happy to see one another and held hands.

Merlin was black and blue once more, the fact that he had killed someone hadn't really sunk in, he had pushed it to the back of his mind, at the moment his main concern was Arthur. After a couple of days the events started to have an effect on Merlin, and he was being seen by a psychologist to help deal with all that had happened. Not just of the night, but of the trial and the attempted murder that had started the whole events.

A week after the attack, the two men were allowed to leave hospital. They went to Morgana's as the flat needed cleaning and new carpets. They also needed someone else with them. Arthur was having problems with believing what had happened, and was becoming very protective of Merlin, to the point he wouldn't let the other man out of his sight. The two men spent all their time huddled together, either on Morgana's sofa or in bed. They were continuing to see the psychologist together, but it was three weeks before they moved back to the flat. Morgana and Gwen had arranged for the carpets and mattress to be replaced, and all sign of the break in removed. So at least there was no physical sign of what happened that night.

By now Merlin was beginning to deal with the fact he had killed someone, even if he still couldn't remember everything. He was helped by knowing that Mordred had badly hurt Arthur, and if Arthur's treatment had been delayed longer, he may well have died or had long term health problems. As it was except for some memory problems, which they were told should resolve, Arthur had managed to come off relatively lightly, the only difficulty was six months without driving. The two men would take longer to recover from the other effects. Merlin in particular was having some problems with post traumatic stress although his medical team had every confidence he would get over it with the support of his friends and partner.

For awhile Merlin wanted the light on when they slept and Percy had fitted an alarm on the flat door. Merlin's personal call alarm stayed round his neck at night as an extra precaution. Combined these things allowed the men to gradually come to terms with events and start to move on.

Arthur was determined about one thing, they were getting married and soon. He had Morgana organise a small ceremony and meal afterward. They were to be married in two months at the Registry office. Merlin even made their wedding cake wanting to do something himself. He was managing to go down to the restaurant and do small tasks working for a couple of hours at a time. The company did him good. Arthur was still off work but was keeping the flat clean. When not working Merlin and Arthur were managing to go out for walks together or socialising with their friends, who continued to be very supportive.

The day before the wedding Arthur went to stay at his sisters and Will moved in to the flat overnight. Arthur was to arrive in his Fire Engine and Merlin had a Rolls Royce. It was a simple ceremony and both men did without either crutches or sticks. They were both showing no outward sign of the problems of the previous year. Leon and Will were the best men. Both men looked handsome in their blue suits, and had eyes only for each other. Afterwards there was a buffet meal at the Restaurant. The staff had prepared everything before hand, but Arthur and Merlin had hired staff in, to prepare on the day and clean up afterwards so everyone could attend. Their Honeymoon was paid for by all their friends and was a cruise to Norway and the Fjords and to see the Northern Lights, chosen so Merlin wouldn't have to cope with the heat. It also meant they didn't need to walk far if they didn't want to.

The honeymoon helped in their emotional healing and by the time they were back both felt well. Arthur knew it would be a long time before he would want to leave Merlin and Merlin knew he would still have nightmares occasionally, although now they were of Arthur being hurt and not himself.

When they got back Arthur had been told he would not be allowed to go back to front line fire fighting. But instead he was offered a post work as a forensic investigator; he was no longer fit enough to work on the front line. Leon was to take his old job as lead. It didn't upset Arthur as much as he thought it would, after all he wouldn't be working nights and leaving Merlin alone. Arthur found his priorities had changed.

Merlin was determined to continue to cook but he found it impossible to put in the long hours. The late nights were more than he could cope with, at least for now. So he worked as an extra in his kitchen, when he could, and spent hours perfecting new dishes. As it happened he was lucky, Isolde was no longer leaving the country, she and Tristan had fallen in love and were to get married. After much discussion between Arthur and Merlin the couple were offered the flat to live in. Arthur and Merlin had received their compensation, and decided to use the money as a deposit for house not far from the restaurant. Neither felt happy living in the flat anymore. With the money Arthur already had they had almost enough money and only needed a small mortgage. The restaurant was doing well despite the economy and turning in a profit.

They took things easy and both realised that the events had changed them. They lived each day as if it were their last and enjoyed themselves as much as they could. Both knew that the most important thing to them was their health and happiness.

Epilogue.

Five years later.

Arthur and Merlin were happy in their home, Arthur was back working full time, Merlin had continued not to work the late nights but worked full time hours, developing new dishes to keep the restaurant developing and not going stale. Arthur would always pick him up from work being totally unwilling to let Merlin walk the short way home. The two men were deeply in love and knew that it had been the power of that love that had got them through their bad times. Merlin still occasionally had bad dreams but Arthur was always there to help him recover and they were getting less and less as time went on. The physical scars would always be there but were getting better and less noticeable as the years passed. As for Arthur he still hated letting his husband out of his sight for too long, but that suited Merlin because he wanted Arthur by his side forever.


End file.
